


The Game

by yoitseli



Series: The Game [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitseli/pseuds/yoitseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from Hell to discover Sammy isn't alone. SamxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // in front of a paragraph indicates a flash back while // at the end, indicates the end of a flashback.  
> xxx indicates scene break

"This doesn't make any sense, Sam," Eva Specter exclaimed as she sorted through the bed filled with papers, "There's nothing here to explain why all these demons are in this one spot. It makes no sense, there's no logic," She muttered to herself, then called out, "And where's that damn pizza?" Groaning to herself, she fell back into the bed.

"It should be here, soon," Sam called back from the shower, Eva rolled her eyes turned onto her stomach when there was a sudden knock on the door, "About time," She mumbled, getting off the bed. Dusting off her pants, Eva swung open the door, ready to devour the pizza when all she was met with was Bobby and another man.

"Bobby," Eva nodded, pushing up her glasses, leaning against the door, "What're you doing here?"

"Dean's back," Was all he said, motioning to the man beside him.

Eva looked at Bobby in slight confusion, "Didn't he just die?"

"I did," Dean nodded, before checking the girl out, "Who're you?"

"Dean, meet Eva Specter," Bobby introduced, "She's how we found out where Sam was."

"Nice to meet ya," Dean nodded, smiling smugly at the hot girl before him.

"Hey, is-" Sam began, about to ask if it was the pizza, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Dean standing in front of Eva. There was a moment of silence as Dean and Sam stared at one another, Sam unbelieving that his older brother was really here. He couldn't be, it was impossible; he had to be a shapeshifter, or something. This didn't make any sense.

"Hey, ya, Sammy," Dean smiled roughly, breaking the silence as he stepped inside, only for Sam to lunge at him, knife in hand. Fortunately, he was held back by Bobby, who held him tight.. Eva stepped back, knowing if this man was a shapeshifter or something then Bobby wouldn't be holding Sam back, or have even come here with him. Sam struggled against Bobby's grip as he tried to break free; this man could not be Dean, Dean died and he couldn't bring him back. She wasn't going to tell Sam that, though, he could find that out for himself.

"Who are you?" Sam shouted, struggling.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean shouted, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"Do what?!"

"It's him. It's him," Bobby told Sam, convincing the young man as he began to stop struggling, "I've been through this already, it's really him.

"What…" Sam trailed off, looking at his brother with watering eyes.

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean grinned, looking at Sam as Bobby let go so the two brothers could hug. Sam hugged Dean desperately for several seconds, so, so happy to see his big brother once again.

Eva looked over at Bobby, who had tears in his eyes and smiled at him, a feeling of solemn welling up in her chest as she missed her own sister.

Dean looked at Sam as the two separated, then to Eva, "Wait, did you say your last name was Specter?" Dean looked at Eva. Eva only nodded, pushing up her glasses as Dean spoke, "I remember you, and your sister. Yeah, tiny little redheads, you were always following Sam around," Eva's looked confused, she hadn't remembered meeting them before, "You two were pretty badass, though, always walking around with a small knife hidden in your jackets," He chuckled slightly, Eva grew amused at that; she was raised to always have a weapon on her, like now, she hid a gun in her leather jacket in the inner pocket, along with an army knife in her combat boot.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked, crossing his arms as he and Bobby looked at Sam suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at Dean, confused.

""That's not funny, Sam," Dean shook his head, "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby nodded, crossing his own arms.

"Well, I didn't," Sam confronted, pulling on his shoe.

Dean looked at Sam intensely, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Sam told him, pulling on his other shoe.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it?" Dean questioned, advancing on Sam, "You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stood up, angrily, "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" He snapped.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down," Dean told him angrily, grabbing a hold of Sam's shirt, "Now tell the truth!" He ordered, but Sam just pushed his hands away.

"I tried everything," Sam said, glaring at Dean, "That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So, after months of trying, Bobby introduced Eva to me and since then she's kept me company. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean relented slightly, "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question," Bobby spoke up.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean muttered.

xxx

Eva stood next to Bobby who sat on the couch, when Sam entered with four beers, "Thanks," Eva murmured as Sam tossed her hers. Dean smiled in thanks for the beer, and took a sip as Sam sat across from him, "So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?"

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, we started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback," Sam told them, talking about both him and Eva.

"You shouldn't have done that all by yourselves," Bobby shook his head, "Who do you think you are, your old man?" He looked at Sam, "Your parents?" Then over to Eva, who looked away at his gaze.

Spotting something across from Sam, Dean stood and walked over to it as Sam spoke, "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby," Sam apologized, shaking his head, "I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

Picking up the floral bra, Dean smiled, "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain,"

Eva rolled her eyes and snatched the bra from his hands, "That's mine."

Sam only gave a short smile, before looking back at Bobby, "Anyways, uh, we were checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?" Dean questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yesterday morning," Sam answered, looking up at him.

"When I busted out," Dean muttered, motioning to himself.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked Dean, but glancing at Eva who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"But why?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't know," Dean shrugged, "Some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

"Maybe it wasn't a demon," Eva muttered, bringing a hand up to her chin in thought.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't a demon'?" Dean asked, stepping closer.

Eva shook her head, "Nothing, nevermind. It doesn't matter," She told him. She would have told him what she meant, but she didn't want to take the risk of being wrong or even laughed at.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked, taking the attention away from Eva.

"I'm a little hungry," Dean answered, he could go for a cheeseburger right now.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself?" Bobby explained, "Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic?" Eva questioned, leaning forward.

"How many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean grumbled.

"Yeah. Well, listen," Bobby spoke, "No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine," Dean told him.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help," Sam told them all.

"I know a psychic," Bobby told the three, "A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"No," Eva shook her head, knowing who he was talking about, "Not her."

"It's worth a shot," Dean told her, not seeing what the big deal was.

"I'll be right back," Bobby stood, leaving the room to make the call. Dean stood to leave, as Eva went to gather her research papers.

"Hey, wait," Sam stood, stopping Dean with his hand, "You probably want this back," He nodded, reaching into his shirt and pulling off the amulet. Handing it to his brother, he nodded in thanks.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Sam muttered, as Dean pulled on the amulet.

"Hey Dean, what was it like?" Sam asked, his gaze drifting to Eva who was reading some of her papers, trying to get some research out of the way. She pushed some loose hair behind her ear, and it was then that Sam realized he was staring. Clearing his throat, he looked back expectantly at Dean.

"What, Hell?" Dean chuckled, "I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

Sam nodded, "Well, thank God for that."

xxx

Eva followed the three men down the stairs as they all rushed to their respective cars, Eva going after Sam and Dean to theirs as she's been riding with Sam for the past month, "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up," Bobby told them as he slid into his own vehicle.

"I assume you'll want to drive," Sam spoke, tossing the keys to Dean.

"I'm guessing I get the backseat," Eva mumbled, seeing as Sam had already opened his door in the front.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean sang with a grin, running his hand along the top of his beloved car, "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He cooed, opening the door to the driver's seat and sliding in. Eva hopped into the backseat, shutting the door behind her as she sat on the passenger side. As Dean settled in, he spotted an iPod and the jack plugged into his stereo and sneered. A smiling Sam sat next to Dean, until he noticed his brother shooting him dirty looks, "What the Hell is that?" Dean sneered to his brother.

"That's an iPod jack," Sam told him.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up!"

"Told you it was stupid," Eva grumbled, not happy about sitting in the backseat and about who they were going to visit.

"Dean, I thought it was my car," Sam rolled his eyes.

The angry Dean just let out a sigh, turning his key into the ignition. His look grew dirtier as Vision began to play. Rolling his eyes, Dean sent his brother an even dirtier look, "What?" Sam defended, shrugging innocently. Angrily ripping out the iPod and it's jack, Dean tossed it into the backseat, narrowly avoiding Eva's head, which earned him a glare. If she knew him any better, she'd smack him like she does Sam.

xxx

Halfway down the road, Eva had fallen asleep, and was laying across the whole backseat. Knowing she was knocked out, the two brothers had their heart to heart, "There's still one thing that's bothering me," Dean snuck a glance at Eva through the rearview window, making sure she was still out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit," Dean chuckled, impressed by his own wit, "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"What do you mean, she couldn't?" Dean asked, looking slightly confused.

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something," Sam shrugged, really not wanting to talk about it and hoping his brother didn't pry.

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me," Sam laughed, "She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" Dean asked, eyes on the road.

"Dead. For now," Sam answered, lying. Looking at Eva, he was relieved she was still asleep or she might have called Sam out on his lie. She wasn't at all happy about working with a demon, and she highly disliked Ruby. But, she didn't want to leave Sam. She was worried he'd do something stupid, and a part of her didn't want to be alone anymore, but he didn't know that. She was terrified of being left again, and hated being alone despite being raised as a hunter and coming from a long line of them.

Dean bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not to ask his next question. He didn't want to know the answer but had decided to ask anyways, "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No," Sam told his brother, glancing at Eva through the mirror, not wanting her to call him out on that. She caught him once, and made him promise not to do it again. She didn't know how he did it, and he wanted it to stay that way; all that he told her, was that a demon slipped blood into his mouth as a baby and killed his mother, and that was how he was able to do it. No way would he tell her the whole truth. He was thankful that she's been here this past month, and he knew he might have been dead without her.

"You sure about that?" Dean nodded to Sam, "Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weird-o crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road," Sam lied again, before adding another, "It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way," Dean pointed to his brother as he drove. A couple minutes later, he spoke up again, "What's the deal with you and her?" He asked, motioning to Eva.

"Eva?" Sam let out a nervous laugh, "Nothing. Look, you weren't here and I was lonely, and reckless. She's been helping a lot with finding Lilith."

"You two ever, uh," Dean trailed off.

'No," Sam laughed, before pausing, "I mean, maybe we kissed once, but it was a mistake."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, not believing his brother; he saw the way he looked at the girl.

xxx

With a sour face, Eva pushed herself out of the car as she glared at the house in front of her. She did not want to see this woman, not even a little bit. Following the three older men, she went stomping up to the front door; taking in a deep breath, she didn't even bother smiling as Dean knocked on the door. Opening, the door reveal Pamela, a beautiful older woman in her thirties with dark hair and light eyes.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed, hugging the man before freezing, spotting Eva in the corner.

"Evangeline!" Pamela gaped, letting go of Bobby and heading towards her niece.

"Evangeline?" Dean mouthed to Sam, who only shrugged.

Eva cringed, hating her name, "It's Eva, Aunt Pamela," She told the older woman, keeping her arms loosely by her sides.

"Aunt?" Sam mouthed back to Dean, who only shrugged in response.

"So, these the boys?" Pamela grinned, keeping her arm around her only living niece.

"Sam, Dean," Eva sighed, "Meet Pamela Barnes."

"Best damn psychic in the state," Bobby finished, knowing Eva wouldn't admit that.

"Hey," Dean grinned, already getting into his flirting mode.

Sam raised his hand awkwardly, "Hi."

Pamela sang to herself, "Mmmm-mmm-mmm," She grinned, sharing a look with Bobby, "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

Eva rolled her eyes, knowing her Aunt was ready to flirt and crossed her arms, "If you say so," Dean smirked.

"Come on in," Pamela turned, walking inside as the quad followed her.

"Hear anything?" Eva asked, arms still crossed.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits," Pamela spoke, closing the door behind her, "No one seems to know who broke the boy out, or why."

"So what's next?" Bobby questioned.

"A séance, I think," Pamela told them, as they all walked into another room, "See if we can see who did the deed."

"And you're gonna summon it here, aren't you?" Eva muttered, looking at a strung up picture of her at her elementary school graduation on the wall.

"No," Pamela shook her head, spreading a black cloth with sigils on it over a table, "I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game," Dean grinned. The two men looked at it warily, as Eva turned away from the picture to stand next to Sam. Dean cocked his head slightly, watching as Pamela bent down to reveal a tattoo on her lower back, saying Jesse Forever. Dean tapped Sam, who looked over at the same tattoo, along with Eva, who grew a dirty look.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked, causing Pamela to turn with a smile, candles in hand.

"An asshole," Eva muttered sourly.

Pamela laughed, ignoring her niece, "Well, it wasn't forever."

"What do you expect when you marry a pervert," Eva grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest again in anger. That man had snuck a look at her underwear on more than one occasion; the man even had the nerve to try and have sex with her while he was engaged to her aunt.

"His loss," Dean smiled at Pamela, ignoring Eva's comment.

Pamela stood, holding several candles in her hand as she made her way to the table and set the candles in an arranged order, "Might be your gain," Pamela winked, passing be Dean as she set the candles down.

"Dude, I am so in," Dean grinned, turning to Sam with an excited smile as he dropped his voice.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive," Sam chuckled.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it," Dean beamed.

Eva scoffed, "Pigs."

"You're invited too, grumpy," Pamela winked at Sam as she passed by the boys again.

"You are not invited," Dean told his brother, pointing as Eva walked away from them.

xxx

The two women and three men all sat in a circle around the table which was lit by six tall candles in the center, "Right," Pamela nodded, holding out her left hand to Bobby, "Take each other's hands." Eva nodded, taking Sam's and Bobby's hand, as the rest of the table joined hands, "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pamela grinned, resting her hand on Dean's thigh.

"Woah!" Dean jumped slightly, "Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake," Pamela grinned.

Dean looked around nervously before shrugging off the left side of his outer shirt. Clearing his throat, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the hand shaped brand on his forearm. Pamela only smiled, setting her hand on the brand lightly. Sam looked over to Bobby, shocked, along with a slightly wary Eva, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," Pamela chanted, as everyone's eyes fluttered closed, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Suddenly, the television began to static, causing the group to open their eyes, besides Pamela, "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean questioned, looking at Pamela in confusion. Eva's brows furrowed slightly, she could have sworn that name sounded familiar.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back," Pamela told him, eyes still closed, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face!"

"We should stop," Eva mumbled, looking around as the white noise grew more violent.

"I almost got it," Pamela shook her head, brushing off her neice, "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" All of a sudden, the flames flared up several feet in the air as Pamela began to scream. Eva shot up from her seat and ran over to her aunt, knocking over her chair in the process as she screamed. Her eyes shot open, revealing they were a hot white color, and they immediately shut down, blood seeping from her lids. Collapsing, the flames and white noise disappeared; Eva caught her during her descent to the ground.

"Aunt Pamela," She whispered, shaking the woman, "Call 911!" She yelled out at Sam, who nodded and hurriedly ran off, "Aunt Pamela?" She shook the woman again as Dean and Bobby crouched beside her, and she opened her burnt eyes, revealing them to be pitch black.

"I can't see!" Pamela screamed, shaking, "I can't see! Oh god!"

xxx

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked, as Sam joined him and Eva at the table.

"Pam's stable. And out of ICU," Sam informed the group, Eva just sighed in relief; sure, she was angry at the older woman, but she did not want her harmed.

"And blind, because of us," Dean shook his head.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with," Sam shook his head.

"That's not completely true," Eva told them.

"Oh?" Sam asked, looking over at Eva.

"We got a name," Eva shrugged.

"Yeah, she's right. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy," Sam shook his head, along with Eva.

"Sam's right," She told Dean, "I was thinking more along the lines of researching the name."

"We'll work him over," Dean told her, "I mean, after what he did?"

"My Aunt just looked at him and now she has no eyes. Yet, you still want to go face-to-face with it?"

"You got a better idea?" Dean questioned, looking over at her.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we do," Sam smiled smugly, "We followed some demons to town, right?" He motioned to himself and Eva.

"Okay," Dean nodded expectantly.

"So, we go find them," Sam spoke, as the waitress set two plates of pie down on the table and a salad in front of Eva, "Someone's gotta know something about something."

"Thanks," Sam said, not looking at the woman. The waitress sat across from Eva, who looked at her in confusion.

Dean smirked, looking at the waitress, "You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry," She smiled, leaning back, "Thought you were looking for us," She grinned, her eyes turning dark black for a second. A man by the counter stood up, eyes pitch black, and walked over to the door, locking it to make sure the hunters wouldn't escape. Eva snorted, yeah, like a locked door would stop them.

"Dean," The waitress sang, a smile on her face as her eyes went back to normal, "To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me," Dean smirked, leaning forward.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh?" The demon questioned, "Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples," Dean grinned, eliciting an eyeroll from Eva, "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't," The demon said sarcastically.

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know," She smirked, Sam's glare only grew.

"I'm not lying," Dean smiled, pausing, "But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…"

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…"

"Mind your tone with me, boy," The demon glared, "I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Sam's chair pushed out, shifting as if he were to attack but stopped as Dean held his hand up. Eva only watched, knowing the demon wouldn't attack them; it was afraid.

"You won't," Eva smiled smugly, leaning back into her seat.

"No?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"No," Dean shook his head, smirking, "Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla," He chuckled, "Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

The demon's eyes turned black as she glared at Dean, "I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs," She growled.

Dean only grinned at the challenge, leaning forward as if daring her. Smirking, he threw a right hook at the demon's face, Eva looked at him. He did know there was a real girl in there, right? He threw another. The demon only glared, yet she looked more and more nervous than before.

"That's what I thought," Dean muttered, "Let's go Sam, Eva."

The three of them stood up, leaving a fuming demon in the chair. Pulling out a roll of cash, Dean dropped a couple of dollar bills on the table, "For the pie," He told the demon, as the three humans left the diner

"That was close," Dean laughed as the trio went outside.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked, as the three of them walked.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us," Dean shrugged.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately," Sam told Dean, shaking his head.

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town." Dean spoke, looking at his brother.

"Dean, we've gotta take them," Sam begged, referring to the demons in the diner, "They're dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay?" Dean asked, looking at his younger brother, "Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

xxx

Eva awoke to sharp, high pitched noise and a rattling bed, a small scream escaped her lips as she fell off. Dean looked over to Sam's bed, to see the now awake Eva sitting on the floor, who was looking around for her glasses. Grabbing a shotgun, Dean stood and looked around; noticing the TV was all static-y. Eva watched as Dean scanned the room as she pushed her glasses onto her face, the noise slowly getting louder. Eva grabbed ahold of her now bleeding ears, and curled into a ball as her glasses shattered, along with the window and ceiling. Eva let out a quiet scream as Bobby burst into the room, picking her up, and then grabbed ahold of Dean to help him out of the room.

xxx

"How you kids doing?" Bobby asked, Dean right next to him and Eva in the back; both of them holding a cloth to their bleeding ears.

"Just fine," Eva muttered sarcastically, removing the cloth.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy," Dean grumbled, pulling out his phone to call Sam.

Eva let out a quiet groan, and leaned back in the seat, staring up at the roof of the car. Luckily, Bobby had an extra pair of her glasses with him. Back when she left home, she lived with Bobby for a bit and she left a pair with him just in case something happened to hers.

"What are you doing?" Eva heard Dean ask to the phone, "In my car?" He asked again, "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer," Dean held up a finger at Bobby, not wanting him to ruin the lie, "Done. Catch you later."

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked, driving down the street.

"Because he'd just try to stop us," Dean told him.

"From what?"  
"Oh, God," Eva groaned, sitting up, "You're going to summon the damn thing, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Dean nodded, as Bobby looked at him in shock, "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack," Dean nodded, "It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything!" Bobby told him.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," He pulled out Ruby's knife, "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…"

"This is a bad idea," Eva muttered, crossing her arms, "I know it's stupid, but I'm a little excited," She admitted a minute later, earning looks, "What?" She defended, "Some badass monster pulls bozo here outta Hell, and I wanna see what it is."

"Anyways, what other choice do we have?" Dean asked, glancing at Eva through the mirror.

"We could choose life," Bobby suggested.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me," Dean told him, "That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam on this," Bobby said.

"Nah, he's better off where he is," Dean shook his head, Eva nodded in agreement.

xxx

Eva spray painted another sigil on the floor, next to the thousands that covered the warehouse. Once she finished, she stood, and dusted off her dark pants, walking over to Dean and Bobby who were setting up the table full of weapons.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there," Dean said, motioning to the walls and floor.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe," Eva nodded, dusting off her hands, "What about you? How're you doin'?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife," Dean nodded to the weapons on the table, "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby told the two as he shook his head.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times," Dean rolled his eyes, "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Reluctantly, Bobby nodded, walking over to another desk with an altar set up. Eva followed, watching as Bobby took a pinch of powder from a smaller bowl, and sprinkled it in another bowl, which began to smoke. Eva cleared her throat as Bobby moved away and read the latin from the book, "Amate spiritus obscure," She read, Bobby handing her the smaller bowl.

xxx

Eva hummed to the tune of an old song as she swung her legs on the table, as Dean whistled a tune, playing with his magic knife by carving the table. Finally, he sighed, setting the knife down, "You sure you did the ritual right?"

Eva shot him a dirty look, "My latin is perfect and the ritual went flawlessly."

"Sorry," He apologized, "Touchy, touchy, huh?" Eva rolled her eyes as the wind began to howl, rattling the roof of the old warehouse, "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean suggested, when the door suddenly opened to reveal a man in a trenchcoat.

As he walked closer, the light bulbs above him shattered. Dean, Bobby, and Eva each grabbed their shotguns, firing at the man but not slowing him down, only leaving holes in his clothes and skin. The three stopped their fire and just backed up, Dean grabbing the magic knife and holding it behind him.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned, looking at the man before him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," The man answered with a nod.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean nodded, before plunging the knife into the man's man looked down at the knife in his chest, unconcerned by it, and just pulled it out before dropping it on the floor. Behind him, Bobby grabbed a crowbar, and lunged towards the man, who only grabbed the weapon and touched Bobby's forehead, sending him to the floor. Eva threw a punch at the man's face, but he only caught her hand, and lay his fingers on her forehead, pulling her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva sat next to Bobby, running a hand through her loose, dark ginger hair that she let out of it’s usual messy ponytail. She was reading through some books about the lore on angels, trying to find something that would tell them anything. She didn’t know why they were all so declined to believe that it could be angels, she, for one, believed it. Dean stood across from Sam, looking through their own books.  
“Well, then tell me what else it could be?” Sam questioned, looking at Dean expectantly. He believed it, if bad things existed, then why couldn’t angels?  
“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel,” Dean scoffed.  
“Okay, look, Dean,” Sam closed his book, “Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it.”  
“Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie,” Dean told Sam, crossing his arms.  
Eva closed her book, as Bobby looked up from his, “A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife?” Sam scoffed, “Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!”  
“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?” Dean almost shouted.  
“Um, actually,” Eva spoke up, pushing up her glasses.  
“What? You mean to tell me, you’ve seen an angel?” Dean asked, setting his arms by his side.  
Eva shrugged, “I mean, maybe. I was, like, eight or nine. I killed my first vampire, and another one came from behind me, it almost killed me. But then… there was this white light, and it’s eyes turned this white color. It let me go, and then I fell asleep. My mom found me passed out, and that was that,” Eva nodded, slightly hugging herself as she recalled the memory, “Also, didn’t you just meet one?”  
“I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me,” Dean snapped, not wanting to believe her story.  
“Dean, we have a theory,” Sam sighed, “And Eva even had an experience with one.”  
“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please,” Dean scoffed, “And there’s no way you could have killed a vampire at that age.”  
Eva raised a delicate brow as she walked closer to Dean, “I’ve been a hunter since the day I was born, and I’m the result of centuries of hunting. I’ve been exorcising demons since I could form sentences. Killing a vampire is hardly a workout for me.”  
“Uh huh,” Dean nodded, a little impressed but not about to admit it.  
“Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we,” Sam started, but got cut off by Dean.  
“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!” Dean exclaimed, glaring at Sam.  
“You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” Bobby called, as the three younger people walked over to Bobby to see him holding a book.  
“I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical,” Bobby nodded, showing them a picture in the book he was holding open, “Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.”  
“What else?” Dean asked, wanting to know if anything else could do it.  
“What else, what?” Bobby questioned.  
“Airlift your ass out of the hot box?” Bobby scoffed, “As far as I can tell, nothing.”  
“Dean, this is good news,” Sam grinned, leaning back as he stood.  
“How?”  
“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap,” Sam told him, “I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?”  
Eva rolled her eyes, getting a little irritated with Sam. She just found it highly ironic that Sam wanted to meet with angels, when he was working with a demon. There was a reason she went to Hell, and not wherever the Hell else she could have gone. She didn’t trust Ruby; not at all, not even a bit. Ruby was up to something, and Eva would find out all about that conniving little bitch.  
“Okay. Say it's true,” Dean nodded, “Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?”  
“Probably,” Eva shrugged, holding a book to her chest.  
“I don't know, guys,” Dean mumbled, running a hand through his hair.  
“Okay, look,” Sam smiled humorlessly, “I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.”  
“Proof?” Dean scoffed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it,” He chuckled.  
“Why not?” Eva inquired, stepping forward.  
“Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?”  
“Dean,” Sam sighed, not wanting his brother to think so lowly of himself.  
“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy,” Dean sighed, leaning against the table.  
Eva rolled her eyes for a second time, “Yes, because this life is totally regular.”  
“And,” Sam looked down at Eva for a split second, “You’re obviously important to the guy upstairs.”  
“Well, that creeps me out,” Dean shrugged it off heavily, “I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God.”  
“Okay, well, too bad, Dean,” Sam smiled, “Because I think He wants you to strap on your party hat.”  
“Fine,” Dean walked to Bobby, “What do we know about angels?”  
Bobby bent behind his desk and pulled out a large amount of big books, and dropped them in front of Dean, “Start reading.”  
Dean muttered something under his breath, before turning to Sam, “You owe me some pie.”  
xxx  
“Yes, Dean, I’ll get the chips,” Eva looked up at Sam as he spoke on the phone to Dean, “Dude, when do I ever forget the pie?” Eva watched as Sam spotted something, and followed his gaze to meet Ruby, “I gotta go. Yeah, all right. Bye,” Once he hung up, Eva followed him to Ruby.  
“Ruby,” Eva greeted with a sneer; she would have murdered Ruby the first time they met, if Sam hadn’t begged her not to. She didn’t even know how Ruby fit into the bigger picture; as far as she knew, all she did was give her a headache and tell them what to do.  
“Eva,” Ruby nodded politely, knowing the huntress was a force to be reckon with.  
“So, is it true?” Ruby asked, looking up at Sam.  
“Is what true?” Sam looked at her, confused.  
“Did an angel rescue Dean?” Ruby asked again, crossing her arms.  
“You heard,” Eva nodded, meeting the demons eyes.  
“Who hasn’t?” Ruby scoffed.  
“We're not 100% sure, but I think so,” Sam nodded.  
“Okay,” Ruby nodded before turning around, "Bye, Sam,” Eva waved bye sarcastically, but sighed irritatedly when Sam stopped Ruby from walking away.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam sung out, holding her arm, “Wait. What's going on?”  
“Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon,” She told him, “They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later.”  
“What do you know about them?” Eva asked, arms crossed with a sour look on her face.  
“Not much,” Ruby shook her head, “I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, you guys,” She warned, before turning and walking away.  
xxx  
Arriving at Bobby’s, Eva looked over at Bobby who stuck his head in the open window, “Keep the engine running,” He told them.  
“Why?” Eva asked, brows furrowed in confusion.  
“I got a friend one state over,” Bobby explained, “Eva knows her. Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls.”  
“She’s a hunter, right?” Sam questioned.  
“Yeah,” Bobby nodded, “We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me.”  
Eva nodded as she got out of the car, and back in in the backseat, “Scoot over,” Dean warned as Sam nodded, scooted to the passenger side.  
“Sam forgot your pie,” Eva spoke up as Dean opened the bag to reveal it was pie-less, “But luckily, somebody remembered,” She spoke, handing him a plastic box filled with cherry pie.  
xxx  
“Olivia?” Eva called, holding up a shotgun as she walked inside the house, the men following close behind, “It’s Eva, Olivia,” She breathed, seeing the girl covered in blood on the floor. Dropping her gun, Eva walked to the girls body.  
“Salt line,” Sam muttered, pointing to the heavy white line lining the entrance.  
Dean nodded, walking closer into the house. As he got to the arsenal, he picked up the meter, “Olivia was rocking the EMF meter.”  
Sam could only nod, “Spirit activity.”  
“Yeah,” Eva scoffed, “On steroids.”  
“I never seen a ghost do this to a person,” Dean agreed, kneeling down next to her.  
“Bobby,” Eva spoke as Bobby entered the room, looking paler than usual, “What’s wrong?” She questioned, standing up.  
“I called some hunters nearby…” He muttered.  
“Good,” Dean nodded, “We could use their help.”  
“...Except they ain't answering their phones either,” Bobby told them, wiping his face with his hand.  
“Something's up, huh?” Sam asked.  
“Duh,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms.  
xxx  
Eva hopped off the front porch of Jed’s as the boys followed right behind her, Dean on the phone, “We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?” There was a pause, “What the hell is going on here, Bobby?” Dean questioned as the trio slid into the Impala, “Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?” Another pause, “We're on our way,” Dean nodded.

Sam pulled up to a Save & Gas. Dean asleep on the passenger side, and Eva just staring out the window as Sam drove. Some nights, like tonight, it was just hard for her to sleep. So, she left herself alone with her thoughts. Sam stopped the car by a pump, and turned it off; yawning, Eva watched Sam fill the car with gas, as he left to the bathroom. It was only two minutes later when Eva let out a cold breath, and spotted her outside the car window.  
“Rosie,” She breathed, eyeing the little Japanese girl who stood outside the car. Opening the door, Eva stepped out, “Rosie,” She murmured, bending down, reaching out to touch the young child who grabbed a hold of her hand.  
“I’m dead, Evangeline,” The little girl spoke, Eva cringing slightly at the mention of her name, “Mommy and daddy were very sad. They replaced me,” Rosie whispered, her face turning angry, “They had a new baby,” She growled out, gripping Eva’s wrist.  
Eva only stared at the young child, not being able to hurt the girl in front of her, “I’m sorry,” She whispered, trying to pull her hand away. Looking up at Dean, Eva nodded at him, letting him know she was a ghost; Dean kept an eye on them as he slowly reached for the iron bar on the floor.  
“Not good enough!” Rosie screamed, about to lunge when she was hit by an iron bar.  
“Who was she?” Dean breathed heavily, still holding the bar.  
Eva swallowed, shaking her head, “Nobody,” She whispered, holding up a hand as Dean helped her up.  
“Really?’ Dean looked down at the girl, helping her up, “Because you sure as Hell seemed to know her.”  
Eva let out a breath, “A couple years ago, I was doing a normal exorcism and let’s just say, it didn’t go as planned.”  
“Come on,” Dean nodded, knowing that was all she’d tell him, “Let’s find Sam.”  
Agreeing, Eva stood, following Dean inside, “I think he went to the bathroom.” Dean looked at her, before nodding again. The two of them walked over to the bathroom, before opening it to see Sam getting his ass knocked out by another man. Dean lunged at the man with the iron bar, causing him to disappear as he was ghost. On the way to Bobby’s, Eva finally managed to fall asleep.  
xxx  
“Bobby?” Eva whispered-yelled, holding a shotgun in her hands as she strolled into the house behind Sam and Dean. Hearing a pair of fingers snap, Eva walked straight to Dean, who gestured to an iron poker. The three of them exchanged a look, and Dean nodded.  
“I’ll head upstairs, Sam, Eva, go check outside,” The two nodded, following Dean’s orders as they made a beeline to the junkyard outside. Sam and Eva slowly walked outside, grabbing iron fire pokers before they left.  
“Bobby?” Sam yelled as the two ventured further outside, “Bobby!”  
Eva looked around, before walking to a car, “Bobby?” She yelled out, looking inside the empty car. Feeling slightly cold, Eva let out a breath, as did Sam; the two exchanged a look, and began to search around that area, “Bobby!” Eva exclaimed, opening up a trunk, “We’ll find you, Bobby!” She yelled, as Sam opened the one behind her.   
Sam looked up, spotting something in a mirror before yelling, “Bobby! Bobby, I’m coming!” And stepping on the cars leading up to the top, before barring open the door.  
“Hi, Evangeline,” Eva immediately whipped around to see the little girl from before.  
“Rosie,” Eva murmured, tightening her grip on the fire poker, “Leave, Rosie.”  
The little girl only glared, “I’m dead because of you! You didn’t exorcise it fast enough and I died! Mommy and daddy replaced me with a new baby!” She screamed, lunging forward and attacking Eva, “This is your fault!” She screamed, punching Eva in the face, “I’m supposed to be a teenager! You didn’t save me! You’re useless!”  
Grunting, Eva hesitantly took a swing at Rosie with the fire poker, but not before noticing the mark on the girl's hand. Taking a deep breath, Eva sat up, feeling her chest well with sorrow, “Hey,” Eva looked up to see Sam kneeling next to her, “It’s okay,” He told her, helping her up. Eva looked up at Sam with a sad smile, nodding as Sam bent down to hug her. She hugged him back quickly, wrapping her arms around him for a quick second, until they separated, turning to Bobby who only stared.  
xxx  
“So, they’re all people we know?” Sam questioned, standing behind Bobby.  
“Not just know. People we couldn't save,” Dean corrected, before pausing in thought, “Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?”  
Sam looked at him, “I don't think so.”  
“It was like a- a mark on her hand; almost like a brand,” Dean told them, Eva nodded, seeing a mark on Rosie as well.  
“I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen,” Sam nodded, recalling the mark on the man's wrist.  
“Me too,” Eva nodded, “On Rosie’s hand.”  
“What did it look like?” Bobby questioned, looking at the three of them.  
“Uh,” Sam thought for a second before holding out his hand, “Paper?” Bobby nodded, ripping a piece of paper from a book and handing it to Sam, “Thanks,” Sam mumbled, drawing the familiar symbol on the paper.  
Once he was finished, Sam held up the drawing to Dean and Eva to compare, “That’s it,” Dean told him, Eva just nodded and Sam gave the paper to Bobby, “I may have seen this before,” Bobby spoke, picking up a couple books, “We got to move.”  
“Whoa,” Sam murmured as Bobby shoved the books to him and grabbed a couple more.  
“Follow me,” Bobby nodded, walking away.  
“Where?”   
Bobby looked at Sam like he was stupid, “Someplace safe, you idjit.”  
Bobby shot him a look,and turned. Eva, Sam, and Dean followed Bobby down to a room in the basement, and unlocked it, opening it for them. The room was covered in pentagrams and devil traps, and other sigils, Sam and Dean looked around, impressed. Eva looked around, she lived with Bobby for a couple months after her sister died and she had helped Bobby build it to keep her mind off the death.  
“Bobby,” Sam said, looking around, “Is this…?”  
“Solid iron,” Bobby nodded, “Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof.”  
“You built a panic room?” Sam laughed.  
“I had a weekend off,” Bobby shrugged, Eva cleared her throat, getting a look from Bobby, “And some help.”  
“Bobby,” Dean looked at the man who locked the door behind them.  
“What?”   
“You’re awesome,” Dean grinned, before seeing a swimsuit calendar, “Oh.”  
xxx  
Eva sat next to Bobby, skimming through the books to find out what the marks could be. If Bobby had seen them before, then maybe he’d know how to stop them. Eva really didn’t want to hurt Rosie, or even her ghost. It was her fault the little girl died, she should have strapped her down, and searched her for weapons. But noo, because she was “safe” in the trap. Right when Eva was about to exorcise the demon out of the little girl's body, the demon stabbed it’s hosts neck with a pair of scissors it had hidden, right before shooting out of the little girl’s mouth. It was one of Eva’s biggest regrets when it came to her job.  
“See, this is why I can't get behind God,” Eva looked up to see Dean had broken the silence.  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, putting down the salt bullet he was making.  
“If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is,” Dean spoke up, leaning back in his chair, “There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?”  
“I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole,” Bobby shook his head, as Eva snorted.  
“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, nodding.  
“Found it,” Bobby called out after a quiet ten seconds.  
“What?” Sam asked as Eva closed her own book she was reading.  
“The symbol you saw,” Bobby explained, “The brand on the ghosts…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mark of the Witness,” Bobby described.  
“Witness? Witness to what?” Sam asked, bewildered.  
“The unnatural,” Bobby elucidated, “None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose.”  
“Who?” Sam muttered, looking at the book in front of Bobby.  
“Do I look like I know?” Bobby scoffed, “But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called ‘the rising of the witnesses.’ It figures into an ancient prophecy.”  
“What prophecy?” Eva asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.  
“Long story short: revelations. This is a sign, kids,” Bobby explained to them.  
“A sign of what?” The brothers spoke together.  
“The apocalypse,” Eva interpreted, giving them a look.  
“Apocalypse?” Dean asked in a threatening tone, “The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?”  
“That's the one,” Bobby nodded, closing his book, “The rise of the witnesses is a- a mile marker.”  
“Okay, so, what do we do now?” Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
“Road trip,” Dean answered with a scoff, “Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience,” He clapped, “Bunny Ranch.”  
“Maybe after we deal with our little friends, huh?” Eva asked with a sarcastic smile, patting Dean’s arm mockingly.  
“Great,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?”  
“It's a spell,” Bobby spoke up, indicating to the paper in front of him, “To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work,” He shrugged.  
“Should?” Sam scoffed, “Great.”  
“If I translate it correctly,” Bobby told him, “I think I got everything we need here at the house.”  
“Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?” Dean questioned, hoping it’d be a yes.  
“So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?” Bobby said derisively, “Spell's got to be cast over an open fire.”  
“The fireplace in the library,” Sam suggested.  
“Bingo,” Bobby muttered.  
“That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?” Dean grinned as Bobby stood, walking over to the door of the room. The three followed in his footsteps, Sam was the first one out of the room, scanning the basement for any ghosts with his shotgun. Eva and Dean were right behind him, Bobby closing the door behind them. Dean took the lead as they all got closer to the stairs, shotguns in hands. Suddenly, they stopped as Dean spotted Ronald sitting on the steps, waiting.  
“Hey, Dean,” The ghost gave a smile, “Remember me?”   
Dean stared at him for a minute, as if remembering who he was before smiling, “Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you.”  
“I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!” Ronald screamed, before getting shot by Eva.  
“Shoot first, questions later,” She told him, moving past him to lead the way up the stairs. The four humans made their way into the living room, Sam made a salt circle around Bobby whilst Dean started the fire. Eva was guarding the rest of them by holding her shotgun, ready to fire at a moment's notice.  
Bobby looked to Sam as he drew the sigil, “Upstairs, linen closet; red hex box. It'll be heavy.” As the two girls appeared in the living room, Eva shot them before they could say anything, “Kitchen,” Bobby told Dean, who nodded, “Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood.”  
“Opium?” Dean asked, bewildered.  
“Go!” Eva shouted as Rosie appeared in the room.  
“Evangeline,” Rosie spoke, “You let it kill me. You’re useless. Good for nothing!”   
“It’s Eva,” Eva shouted, shooting her without a moment's hesitation.  
“Dean?” Bobby called, wondering what was taking the boy so damn long.  
“I'm all right, Bobby!” He shouted back, “Keep working!”  
Eva shot a ghost again as Sam ran back downstairs with the hex box, giving it to Bobby then running straight into the kitchen. Dean handed the ingredients to Bobby, who nodded in thanks. Eva began to reload her shotgun when Ronald appeared, she’d let Dean handle it this time.  
“Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals,” Dean smiled at him, reloading his own gun.  
“That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive,” Ronald grinned, before disappearing but Dean didn’t see him, as he was loading his gun.  
“Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger,” Dean pointed his loaded gun where Ronald was, but had just noticed he disappeared.  
The two brothers and Eva looked at each other as they cocked their guns, ready to shoot at any ghost. Bobby shook the bowl in his hands after filling it, and recited the first few words of the spell. Once the words left his mouth, the windows shot open, gusts of air blowing into the room and moving the salt; Eva sighed in irritation as they were no longer protected by it. Meg appeared as Bobby continued to repeat the latin, a smug smile on her face before getting shot by Sam. Ronald appeared, and was quickly shot by Eva. The three of them continued to shoot at ghosts as Bobby continued to recite the spell. The kept shooting until Henrikson knocked Dean’s gun out of his hand as he was reloading.  
Muttering a curse under his breath, Dean reached for the gun behind him. Shooting at Henrikson, he rolled his eyes as the gun was empty, and grabbed for a fire poker instead and swung it across the man’s body. Meg appeared, about to push Sam out of the way when Eva jumped in front of him, shouting ‘watch out’ as she was pushed against a bookshelf, and trapped against it with another table. Sam dropped his weapon to help free her.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted, as they tried freeing Eva from the desk.  
“Cover Bobby!” Both Eva and Sam yelled, trying to pull the desk away as it kept getting tighter and tighter.  
Bobby continued to recite the spell, and the two girls sat on the desk, staring at Eva, waiting for her to die. Bobby let out a short scream of pain, as everyone looked to see Meg had her hand in his back, a sadistic smile on her face. In his pain, Bobby dropped the bowl of the spell ingredients; which, luckily, Dean had caught and threw into the fire, which turned blue on contact, causing the ghosts to disappear.   
As the desk wasn’t being forced into Eva’s stomach, Sam pushed it away and she let out a gasp for air since she could finally breathe again. Coughing slightly, Sam rubbed her back in comfort, but then caught sight of Bobby, who was on the floor.  
Dean, Sam, and Eva all ran to Bobby, helping him off the floor, “You okay?” Eva asked. Bobby only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Eva, Eva wake up,” Eva slowly opened her eyes to see Dean standing above her.  
Eva sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “What is it?” She questioned, pulling on her glasses and looking around, “And where’s Sam?”  
“425 Waterman,” Dean muttered, helping the girl out of bed. Eva allowed him to help her, and dusted off her pants before putting her hair up in its usual messy ponytail. Picking up her leather jacket from the floor, Eva pulled it on before nodding at Dean, indicating she was ready to go.  
xxx  
“How’d it feel?” Eva and Dean heard a feminine voice from the room Sam was in. They were both seething. Eva felt betrayed, Sam lied to her. He promised her he would stop exorcising with his mind, swore he would never do it again. But no, he lied to her and broke her trust, instead. If she had a home, she’d go back and never see his stupid face again. Her arms were crossed and she had a sour look on her face, she was ready to kill them, but mostly Ruby.  
“Good,” They heard Sam, “No more headaches.”  
“None? That's good.”  
Sam whispered something they were unable to hear. Hearing footsteps walk closer the door, Dean and Eva stepped out, “So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?” Dean asked, surprising the two. Sam looked at him, innocently as Ruby stood behind him, watching Dean and Eva.  
“Dean, hold on, okay?” Sam spoke up as Dean advanced on him, “Just let me-.”  
“Don’t you dare say explain,” Eva said, glaring at both him and Ruby.  
“You're gonna explain this?” Dean scoffed, walking closer, “How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?”  
“It’s Ruby,” Eva spat, her hand on the gun inside her jacket. It wouldn’t kill her, no, but it sure would hurt like a bitch if she got shot.  
“It's good to see you again, Dean,” Ruby gave an innocent smile.  
“Is that true?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, who didn’t answer. Dean stared at him for a second before grabbing a hold of Ruby, and pressing her against the wall. He was about to stab her, when Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
“Don’t!” Sam exclaimed, the two struggling for the knife.  
“Sam, stop!” Eva yelled out, joining in the struggle to take the knife, “Let him kill her!”  
Sam got the knife out of Dean’s hands, just as Dean throws Sam into a wall. As Ruby grabbed a hold of Dean, she held him against the wall, choking him. Glaring daggers, Eva ran straight to Ruby, only to be held in place by Ruby’s demon power. Struggling against the hold, Eva tried to free herself.  
“Ruby, don’t,” Sam warned her, wanting her to let go of his brother and friend. Ruby only stared at Dean as she choked him with one hand, the other extending to Eva to keep her in place. Dean stared right back at her, angrily, and trying to free himself. Finally, Ruby had let go of her hold on Dean and Eva, who both stood up straight once they were free.  
“Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?” Dean bit at her, but she just stared at him; wanting oh so badly to attack him again.  
“Ruby,” Sam called, trying to get her attention, “Ruby,” He called again, until she finally looked at him, “He’s hurt,” He told her, gesturing to the man on the floor, “Go.”  
Ruby only nodded, walking towards the man and picking him up, “Where the hell do you think you're going?” Dean snapped.  
“The ER... unless you want to go another round first,” Ruby muttered, helping the man out of the room.  
“Guys,” Sam spoke, looking at the two faces in front of him. Dean’s was furious, while Eva’s was more… disappointed; he wasn’t sure what hurt more. He stared as the two of them walked out, “You guys!”  
xxx  
“I can’t believe him,” Eva yelled out as the two of them drove to the motel, “That… that idiot!” She clenched her jaw tight as they pulled into the parking space. The two got out of the Impala, closing the doors behind them.  
“I know,” Dean muttered, opening the door and allowing Eva to walk in first, and then himself. The two ignored Sam as they walked in, who stood from his seat. They both began to pack, until Sam said something.  
“Guys, what are you doing?” He asked, holding his book in his hand.  
“Packing,” Eva muttered, Dean just ignored him.  
“What, are you- are you leaving?” Sam asked again, looking at Eva. He didn’t want them to go, either of them.  
“You don't need us,” Eva shrugged, packing her stuff.  
“You and Ruby go fight demons,” Dean finally said, zipping his bag.  
Eva zipped hers in response, following Dean to the door that Sam had now blocked off from them, “Hold on. Dean, come on, man,” Sam begged, before looking at Eva with a sad look, “Eva, please.”  
His only response, was a right hook to the face, courtesy of Dean, which caused Sam to whirl around by the sheer force of it. Dean and Eva just watched him as Sam turned to face them.  
“You satisfied?” Sam asked, looking down at his older brother.  
Dean answered with another right hook, which almost knocked Sam off his feet and threw his bag on the floor. Sam looked at Eva with a bleeding lip, “You want a turn?” He asked. Shrugging, Eva took him up on his offer and gave him her own punch to the face.  
“That’s for lying to me,” She told him, still incredibly furious.  
“Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?” Dean yelled at him, “How far from normal? From human?”  
“I'm just exorcising demons,” Sam explained, wanting them both to understand that he didn’t mean to hurt them.  
“Yeah, Sam, with your goddamn mind!” Eva shouted, smacking his arm roughly.  
“What else can you do?” Dean asked, calmer than before.  
“I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it,” Sam explained.  
“I can’t believe you,” Eva laughed haughtily, “I trusted you! You said you wouldn’t do it again, and you lied to me!”  
“I didn’t mean to lie,” Sam explained, Dean grabbed a hold of his shirt, pushing him back into the wall with force.  
“Can you do anything else?” Dean growled out.  
“I told you,” Sam snapped, pushing his brothers hands away.  
“And I have every reason in the world to believe that,” Dean said, and Eva nodded in agreement.  
“Look, I should have said something,” Sam spoke as Dean turned around, “And I shouldn’t have lied to you,” He glanced at Eva, “I'm sorry, guys. I am. But try to see the other side here.”  
Dean turned around to face Sam, “The other side?”  
“I'm pulling demons out of innocent people,” Sam explained.  
“Use the knife!” Dean yelled out.  
“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive!” Sam tried to explain, “Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year.”  
“That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?” Dean paused, and shook his head sadly. He couldn’t believe this, “Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”  
“I'm not gonna let it go too far,” Sam smiled softly.  
“It’s already gone too far,” Eva sighed, sitting down defeatedly. She had already gotten her anger out, and she couldn’t hold a grudge for shit; plus, she was more disappointed in Sam than anything.  
“She’s right, man. If I didn't you know you... I would wanna hunt you,” Dean told his brother, honestly.  
“And so would other hunters,” Eva explained, she wanted him to see reason and it was true. If she wasn’t his friend, she would hunt him down and kill him.  
“You were gone, Dean. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works,” Sam said.  
“Wow, thanks, Sam,” Eva smiled and stood up, slightly hurt, “It’s so refreshing to know how little help I’ve been this past month and a half,” Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder, “You really know how to make a girl feel special,” She muttered, before heading to the door.  
“Eva, no, that’s not what I-,” Sam tried to stop her, but she held up her hand.  
“I’ll be in the car. I’m riding shotgun,” She told them before she left the room. Once she was outside, she dropped her bag, frustrated. Letting out a quick scream, she kicked the vending machine as hard as she could, leaving a large dent in the side. Wiping the single, angry tear that managed to slip out her eye, she took in a deep breath and got in the passenger side of the card.  
xxx  
“I can’t believe it,” Sam sighed, looking at his brother from the backseat. The car ride was infuriatingly silent, what with Eva refusing to speak to Sam and Sam repeatedly trying to apologize, Dean was forced to intervene and he chose to tell them what had happened during his trip to the past, “Mom? A hunter?”  
“You mean you didn’t know?” Eva genuinely asked, looking back at Sam, “Your mom came from a long line of hunters, she and my dad use to be friends. In fact, they even dated before your mom met John.”  
Dean looked over at Eva, “You mean you knew?”   
Eva nodded, “It wasn’t exactly a secret.”  
“Huh,” Sam muttered, leaning back in his seat. He looked back to his brother, “How’d she look? I mean... was she happy?”  
“Yeah, she was awesome,” Dean nodded with a grin, “Funny and smart. So hopeful,” He paused, looking down the road as he drove, “Dad, too. Until of course,” He trailed off, and Sam sighed, “What?”  
“Nothing,” Sam muttered, shaking his head. He looked back at Dean, “It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?  
Dean took a look at Sam through the rearview mirror, confused. After thinking over everything he said, he shot Sam an accusing look, “Sam, I never said anything about demon blood.” Sam looked away from him, guilty, “You knew about that?” Dean asked.  
Sam kept his gaze away from Dean, “Yeah, for about a year.”  
“A whole year?” Dean inquired, angrily.  
“I should have told you. I'm sorry,” Sam shook his head.  
“Enough with the ‘sorrys’,” Eva muttered under her breath, going unnoticed by Sam and Dean.  
“You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever,” Dean looked back onto the road, “You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine.”  
“Dean,” Sam sighed, before looking away, “Fine.”  
xxx  
“Are you sure that’s him?” Dean asked Sam, looking through binoculars.  
Eva shrugged, her own binoculars in hand, as Sam answered, “Only Jack Montgomery in town.”  
“What are we looking for?” Eva questioned, looking through to see the man.  
“Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird,” Sam explained, leaning back in the seat as they only had two pairs of binoculars.  
“Weird?” Dean questioned, looking at his brother.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy?” Dean scoffed, “I mean, come on, this guy's boring.”  
“He’s right, Sam,” Eva shrugged, not keeping her eyes off the man just in case, “Maybe there’s nothing here.”  
“Just keep an eye out,” Sam ordered, Eva just rolled her eyes and watched as the man took another swig of his beer, and reopen the fridge. She saw him take out a plate of chicken (probably) and start to devour it, no utensils or anything, just his fingers. As he finished with the chicken, he threw it aside, and took out what looked to be a package of uncooked meat. Eva made a face as she watched the man begin to practically inhale to the pile of uncooked hamburger meat.  
“Well, shit,” Eva muttered, watching as the man looked up with a face full of raw meat.  
“I'd say that qualifies as weird,” Dean shuddered, disgusted.  
xxx  
Eva followed behind Sam and Dean as Dean pushed open the door, and walked in with the two behind him. Closing the door behind her, Eva saw what those boys were looking at and forced a smile; she liked Travis, she really did, but she never really trusted him all that much.  
“Travis,” She greeted with a nod, as Sam did the same to him.  
“See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer,” Dean laughed, walking up to Travis.  
“Smartass. Get over here,” Travis laughed, reaching out to hug Dean, “Ahh, good to see you.”  
“Oh, little Evangeline,” Travis sang, reaching forward to hug the shorter girl, “My, you grew so beautifully.”  
Eva laughed, nodding, “Thanks, Travis.”  
He reached up and hugged Sam next as he let Eva go, “Good to see you.”  
“You too, Travis,” Sam hugged the man back, then broke apart.  
“Man, you got tall, kid,” Travis commented, earning a laugh from everyone else as the three younger hunters stood in front of him, “How long has it been?”  
“Ah, gotta be 10 years,” Sam sighed.  
“At least 7 years for me,” Eva nodded, the last time she’d seen him, she was about fifteen years old.  
“You still a.. oh, what was it... a mathlete?” Travis laughed.  
Sam scoffed, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color, “No.”  
If Eva weren’t still incredibly upset with Sam, she would have teased him about it, “Yep, sure is,” Dean grinned.  
Sam scoffed once more, crossing his arms across his chest, “Been too long, kids,” Travis sighed, then looked to the boys, “I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this,” He looked down at Eva, “Can’t say the same for ol’ Marty, can I?” Travis laughed. Eva forced a smile, not happy with the mention of her father; he was a terrible man in her opinion. Perfect hunter, but horrible, horrible father to both her and her sister. Eva reached up to her neck at the thought of her sister, fondling the dog tags that hung on her neck.  
“Yeah,” Dean forced his own smile, “Yeah, we're as thick as thieves,” Sam’s smile slowly fell, “Nothing more important than family.”  
Dean followed Travis to the table, ignoring Sam. Eva hesitated slightly before joining Dean and Travis, “Sorry I'm late for the dance,” Travis joked, “Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded,” He laughed, holding up his broken arm, “So, you track down Montgomery?”  
“Yessir,” Eva nodded, “At his house.”  
“And?” Travis looked at them.  
“Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook,” Dean informed the man, shuddering slightly.  
“That's him alright,” Travis nodded.  
“What's him?” Dean questioned.  
“Boys, we got a rougarou on our hands,” Travis told them, knowing that Eva’s dealt with one or two before.  
“A rougarou?” Dean looked at Sam, unbelieving, “Is that made up?” He looked back at Travis before Sam could answer, then to Eva, “Is it?” Eva only shook her head, “That sounds made up.”  
“They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works,” Travis told them.  
“Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt,” Dean scoffed.  
“They start out human. It’s genetic,” Eva said, matter-of-factly.  
“So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?” Dean asked, looking at Eva, then to Travis.  
“Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly,” Travis shook his head, “But most of all,” He paused, “They’re hungry.”  
“Hungry for what?” Dean asked.  
“At first, for everything, but then... for long pig,” Travis said, earning a sigh from Sam as he knew what that meant. Dean, however, was still confused.  
“Long pig?”  
“Human flesh, Dean,” Eva informed him.  
“And that is my word of the day,” Dean grinned, leaning back in his seat.  
“Hunger grows in,” Travis started to explain, “till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens.”  
“What happens?” Sam inquired, not getting it.  
“The change,” Eva told him, quite rudely to be honest.  
“One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns,” Travis told the boys, “No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train.”  
“Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?” Dean bugged the man.  
“Like Eva told you, it’s genetic,” Travis winked.  
“You mean, uh…” Sam tilted his head slightly.  
“Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down,” Travis frowned slightly at the thought, “Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system.”  
“You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?” Sam asked, unbelieving.  
“I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do,” Travis nodded, drinking his beer.  
xxx  
Eva followed Sam into the motel room, she was forced into going with him to help research Rougarous; she already knew all about them, but he wanted to learn more so they went to the library. Sam had wanted to see if there was a way of saving them, even with Eva’s quiet response of, “You can’t save everything, Sam.”  
The two of them walked inside the room, papers in Sam’s hand, “Not wasting any time, are you?” Sam asked Dean and Travis.  
“None to waste,” Travis told him, “The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains.”  
“What if he doesn't hulk out?” Sam began, sitting down, Eva standing behind him, “I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous.”  
“What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?” Travis asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“What? No. No, I- I- I just wanted to be prepared,” Sam tried to ease the man, “I mean, not that you didn't..”  
“Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness,” Eva snorted, earning a pointed finger from Dean, “It is, and you have it too.”  
“Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh,” Sam paused, glancing up at Eva who stood behind him, “I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step.”  
“Really?” Dean questioned.  
“See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform,” Sam explained, Eva only gave him a sad look, knowing the stories were, most likely, false.  
“So what? Go vegan, stay human?” Dean chuckled.  
“Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…” Sam trailed.  
“Long pig,” Dean finished.  
“Right,” Sam grinned, and so did Dean.  
“Good on you for the due diligence, Sam,” Travis spoke after a moment of silence, then stood up, “But those are fairy tales,” He shook his head, and poured himself another cup of coffee, “Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite.”  
Sam stood up, along with Dean who was looking through Sam’s papers, “Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will,” Sam shook his head.  
“So what do we do?” Travis asked, “Sit and hope and wait for a body count?”  
“No, we talk to him,” Sam described, “Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it.”  
“Fight it?” Travis laughed, “Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?” This caught Dean’s attention as he looked up from the papers, “I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?” He gave Eva a look, “I sure know you have.”  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, answering the question.  
“Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?” Dean thought about for a second, then raised his brows as if to say ‘no.’ He looked over at Sam as Travis began to talk, “That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?”  
“I don't know,” Sam said firmly, “But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for,” He told them firmly. There was a moment of silence, before Sam turned around and left.  
“Sam,” Eva sighed, before looking back at the two men, and following the tallest one out the door, “Sam, wait,” She called, grabbing his arm to pull him back, “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing,” Sam shook his head, looking away from her.  
“Sam,” Eva sighed, softly, bringing her hand up to force him to look at her, “You know not everyone can be saved, right?”  
Sam only let out a breath, “What did Travis mean when he said ‘I sure know you do’?” Sam asked instead, avoiding the question.  
Eva bit her lip lightly, looking away, “When I was younger, my parents... they would… hold food from me whenever I misbehaved. One time,” She took a deep breath, “One time, I messed up an exorcism when I was twelve, and they didn’t feed me for a week because the girl ended up dying.”  
“Eva, that’s-,” Eva cut him off.  
“Terrible, I know. I ran away when I was sixteen so I wasn’t under their thumb anymore,” She explained, crossing her arms across her chest.  
Sam nodded, before hesitating on his next words, “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Sam tried to apologize, “I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying, and I’m sorry.”  
Eva let out a long sigh, “Sam,” She crossed her arms, “I know. I’m just… hurt, that you think that little of me.”  
“I really am sorry, Eva,” Sam apologized again, he needed her to forgive him, he didn’t know what he’d do if she didn’t.  
xxx  
“Alright, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy-” Dean started, driving down the road with Sam next to him, and Eva in the back, “Which, you know... I'm down.” Sam just stared at the window, a serious look on his face, “But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove,” Dean told him, which earned a look from Sam.  
“Meaning?” Sam asked, Eva began to pay attention to their conversation, eyeing them both.  
“Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive,” Dean nodded.  
“This guy has a name and a wife,” Sam told Dean, not liking how he talked about Jack.  
“Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis,” Dean shook his head, “He's gonna turn. They always turn.”  
“Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off,” Sam tried.  
“And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying,” Dean muttered.   
“All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?” Sam replied, looking out the window once again.  
“This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?” Dean asked, looking at his brother, who gave him a confused look.  
“You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate.”  
“Dean,” Eva warned, but it was too late.  
“Stop the car,” Sam grounded out, “Stop the car, or I will.”  
The two brothers shared a look, as Dean pulled over into a small clearing on the side of the road, “Stay here, Eva,” Sam muttered, before getting out of the car, along with Dean. Eva watched them as she argued, as she remembered the last fight she had with her sister.  
“I don’t want you to go,” A young, nineteen year old Eva yelled, looking up at her minutes older sister.  
“This isn’t about you, Eva,” Angelica shook her head, “Not everything’s about you.”  
“I’m not saying it is, I’m just saying,” She paused, “I don’t want you to die. Stay here, we can hunt together.”  
“Eva,” Angie groaned, “I don’t want to hunt anymore.”  
“What? And you think you can just go off and join a be a marine?”  
“What?” Angie scoffed, “You think I can’t make it?”  
“Yes!” Eva yelled out, before covering her mouth, “Angie- no,” She tried to stop her sister who just grabbed her bag, “I didn’t mean to-,” But it was too late. Angelica was gone.  
Eva jumped slightly as the two brothers got back in the car, she’d been lost in her memory and forgot they were outside fighting. Looking at the two brothers, she decided not to ask and sat back in her seat, thinking of her sister whilst fondling the dog tags around her neck. Needless to say, Angie had only lasted about a year and a half before getting blown to pieces.  
xxx  
The three of them entered Jack’s backyard, watching as he mindlessly watered his plants, staring into space. Sam, Dean, and Eva walked up a little closer, before Sam began to speak, “Jack Montgomery?” Jack hesitated slightly, before finally turning around to face the men and the young woman, “I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean. And that’s my,” He paused, “Our friend, Eva Specter,” He glanced at the girl, “We need to talk,”  
Jack looked at Sam, then to Dean, and finally to Eva, “About?” He questioned.  
“About you, Jack,” Eva told him, softly, “About how you're changing.”  
“Excuse me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin,” Dean described for him,   
“And your appetite's reaching, you know, ‘hungry hungry hippo’ levels. How am I doing so far?”  
“Who the hell are you guys?” Jack asked, wondering why these three strangers where in his yard.  
“We're people who know a little something about something,” Dean dabbled.  
“We're people who can help,” Sam elaborated, “Please, just hear us out.”  
xxx  
“A- A what?” Jack stuttered, looking at the trio.  
“A rougarou,” Eva explained.  
“Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not,” Dean chuckled, looking at the man.  
“Alright, I've noticed certain things,” Jack admitted, “I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm.. I'm sick or something,” Jack shook his head, turning around.  
“Your father was one,” Eva admitted, causing Jack to face them.  
“Your real father. He passed it on to you,” Sam explained.  
“No,” Jack shook his head, “Are-are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're-.”  
“Crazy?” Eva scoffed, “You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier.”  
“Hungrier for?” Jack trailed off, fearing the answer.  
“Long pig,” Dean grinned, “You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already.”  
“No,” Jack shook his head, denying the truth.  
“It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off,” Sam told him, “Others have.”  
“We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy,” Dean said, “You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you. You gotta say no... or-”  
“Or what?” Jack threatened.  
“We’ll kill you,” Eva told him, bluntly, arms crossed.  
“Kill me?” Jack laughed, “My dad, did uh, somebody kill him?”  
Eva only nodded, as Sam answered, “Yes.”  
“Get off my property right now,” Jack ordered, “I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops.”  
“Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger,” Sam told him.  
“Now!” Jack yelled, earning a look from his neighbor.  
Eva sighed as the three of them walked away, leaving the man to water his lawn.  
xxx  
Eva, Sam, and Dean sat in the impala, scoping out the place until the three of them saw Jack run towards a building, “Dammit, Jack,” Sam growled out, “No!”  
The three of them ran out of the car with their flamethrowers in hand, following Jack’s trail as they saw him run up the fire escape. Eva muttered a curse under her lip as the three of them ran inside the apartment building and up the stairs. The three made it to the woman’s room, and Dean kicked down the door, startling the living woman with the three of them barging in with flamethrowers.   
Eva, not knowing how to cover the startling entrance, said, “We wish you a merry Christmas?” But the woman only locked herself in her bedroom.  
“I’m calling the cops!” She screamed.  
“And we’re leaving,” Eva muttered, running out with the boys behind her.  
xxx  
As the three of them pulled into the driveway of Jack’s house, the three of them all spotted Travis’ car, “I guess now we know where Travis is,” Dean muttered, parking the car, the three of them getting out soon afterwards.  
“That stupid son of a bitch,” Sam uttered, earning a look from both Dean and Eva once the three of them reached the porch steps. They slowly opened the front door, and Dean walked in first with his eyes on the stairs. Eva looked around the room, spotting a large blood stained soaking through the carpet.  
“Guys,” Eva whispered, motioning to the blood. The brothers shared a look but Eva stared on, “C’mon,” She murmured, the three of them following the blood trail to a rotting pile of meat.  
“Oh, God,” Dean muttered, looking away, “Think that's Travis?”  
“What's left of him,” Sam answered, earning a look from the two, “Guess you were right about Jack,” He sighed, defeatedly. Soon enough, Jack leaped onto Dean, knocking him into the coffee table and rendering him unconscious. Afterwards, he jumped at Sam, grabbing the flamethrower; Eva charged at him, only to be hit and knocked out by the flamethrower, along with Sam soon after.  
xxx  
“Eva!” The girl heard as she slowly came back into consciousness, “Eva, get up,” Her eyes slowly opened as she realized her upper body was being held up by Sam.  
“Sam?” She muttered, staring into his eyes, before realizing what happened and sat up on her own, “Where’s Dean?” She asked, looking at the man before her.  
“I don’t know,” Sam turned to the door next, “Dean?” He called out, awaiting a response.  
“Dean can't come to the phone right now,” They heard Jack respond.  
“Jack!” Sam shouted, pounding on the door, “If you hurt him, I swear to God!”  
“Calm down!” Jack yelled, “Your brother's alive,” Jack assured him, as Eva kneeled behind Sam, rubbing his back in comfort. Feeling him relax slightly, she rested her hand, stopping the motions, “But not if you don't calm down.”  
“Sam,” Eva muttered, as she began to rub his back again to calm him down more, “Listen to me, you need to calm down. If you don’t, your brother will die,” She told him bluntly.  
Sam chuckled at that, she was horrible at laying it down easy, but the back rub was actually pretty soothing. Taking a deep breath, he grew more calm as the girl rubbed his back gently.  
“Open the door, Jack,” Eva called out, resting her hand, “We can talk about this.”  
Jack laughed from outside the door, close to tears, “We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session.”  
“Jack,” Sam called this time, “Please.”  
“I don't think so,” They heard Jack, “After what you did?”  
Eva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “What’d we do, Jack?”  
“You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive,” Jack answered.  
“What? Why?” Sam asked, looking through his pocket for his lock pick.  
“He didn't say,” Jack answered. Eva spotted a metal hanger, and handed it to him. Sam nodded in thanks as he began to reform it, “I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves.”  
“Listen to me. You gotta believe me,” Sam called, still trying to reform it, “My brother, Eva, and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?”  
“Oh, God. I'm so hungry,” They heard Jack cry out. Eva grinned as Sam finally reshaped the hanger into a pick.  
“I can't ever see my family again,” Jack cried, “You three... your friend. You made me into this!”  
“No one’s making you resort to murder,” Eva called, wanting to call him out on all his bullshit. Sam sighed in frustration, sat down against the door next to Eva.  
“Listen to me,” Sam said out loud, defeated, “You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster,” Sam told him, as he turned back around to continue picking the lock.  
“Have you seen me lately?” Jack laughed.  
“It doesn't matter what you are,” Sam said, “It only matters what you do. It's your choice,” Sam grinned as he had finally unlocked the door. Standing up, he slammed it open and grabbed his and Eva’s flamethrower, and tossed her hers.   
“Jack!” Sam shouted, as Jack hesitated, before lunging at the two of them. The two exchanged a look, before lighting the bastard on fire. Eva looked at Sam as the bastard lay on the floor, and frowned at his defeated look.


	4. Chapter 4

“I hate Oktoberfest,” Eva grumbled as she followed the men out of the car, “It’s just an excuse to get drunk off five different types of beer,” She told them. Normally, she didn’t care if people got drunk, but did they really have to make a holiday for it?   
The boys were in nice suits, and Eva was in a business suit, opting out of pants for a pencil skirt which outlined her figure, and showed off her long legs which were only elongated by the tall heels she wore. Her hair was down, hanging off her shoulders as she shut the car door. Pushing up her glasses, she looked around at everyone hanging out and getting drunk.  
“Oh,” Dean spoke up, as if remembering something, “We still got to see the new Raiders movie.”  
“Saw it,” Eva and Sam said, not even looking at Dean.  
Dean looked at his brother incredulously, “Without me?”  
Sam chuckled, “You were in Hell, Dean.”  
“That's no excuse,” Dean laughed, before his gaze found something exciting, “Big pretzel!” He grinned, walking away to go by some.  
Eva only chuckled, “Get me cheddar!” She called out, looking away as Sam stared at her for a split second; he had to admit, he did like the look of her in that skirt. By the time Dean got back, Sam looked away as Dean was handing him a pretzel, “Thank you,” Sam smiled, taking it.  
Dean nodded, and handed a cheese pretzel to Eva, a hint of a smile showing up on her face, “Thanks,” She told him, taking the large pretzel from him and a taking a huge bite out of it.  
“Guten tag,” A girl walked past them, eyes on Dean.  
“Guten tag yourself,” Dean said, with a full mouth, thinking she meant him.  
Sam chuckled, before spotting the sheriff, “Mmm,” Sam spoke, swallowing his pretzel, “Looks like that's our man.”  
Eva huffed, and threw away the rest of her pretzel, as did the brothers. The three of them walked up to him, “Sheriff Dietrich,” Sam spoke, as the three of them reached into their suit jackets to pull out fake badges.  
“Are you the ones from the fed?” The sheriff asked, looking at the three professionally dressed people in front of him.  
“Agents Angus and Young,” he nodded to him and Dean, “Agent Ellen,” Then to Eva, the three of them holding out their badges for the sheriff to see, “We called ahead about your, uh, problem.”  
“Right. Um… I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?” The sheriff smiled, leading them to the morgue.  
As they got there, the sheriff opened the little door, pulling out a body that was covered by a sheet. The sheriff pulled back the sheet, revealing a young woman, “Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible,” He shook his head, “It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season.”  
“It’s the last thing Marissa Wright needed,” Dean corrected, looking at the body, “What the Hell?” Dean muttered after turning Marissa’s head to the side to reveal two bites.  
“Yeah, you got me; I mean this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right?” The sheriff chuckled, “I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe.”  
“Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness,” Dean remembered.  
“Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable.”  
xxx  
The three of them walked into a crowded german restaurant, polka music playing in the background. They walked up the bar, seeing the woman from earlier, “I remember you.” The woman smiled, looking at Dea .  
“And I remember you…” Dean smirked, looked down at her nametag, “Jamie. I never forget a pretty... everything.”  
Jamie laughed, “Flattering,”  
“We're looking for Ed Brewer,” Sam interrupted.  
“What do you want with Ed?” She asked, looking at Dean.  
"Well, we are uh... federal agents,” Dean smiled, trying to catch her attention. The three of them pulled out their badges, showing her, “Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to-.”  
“Wait a minute. You're a fed?” She chuckled, “Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?”  
“I'm a maverick, ma'am,” Dean leaned forward, “A rebel with a badge. One thing I don’t play by: the rules,” he winked.  
Sam smiled awkwardly, wanting to interrogate the man already, “Okay, um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?”   
Jamie pointed at Ed, who sat alone drinking a beer from his stein. Eva nodded, and the three of them walked over to the table where Ed sat, “Excuse me,” Eva interrupted, “Ed Brewer?” Ed nodded, and they pulled out their badges, “We’re agents Ellen, Angus, and Young. We’d like to have a few words with you.”  
Dean and Eva slid into one both, and Sam was forced to sit next to Ed. Smiling forcibly, Sam sat next to the man who honestly smelled kind of bad.  
“I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me.” Ed said, “Why should you be any different?”  
“Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different,” Dean told him.  
“I spoke the God’s honest truth. And now I’m the town joke,” Ed laughed humorlessly.  
“Marissa Wright’s murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem,” Sam said to him.  
“We have a lot of experience with strange,” Eva reassured the man.  
Ed sighed, and reached across the table, taking a sip from his stein before setting it back down, “It was just after midnight,” He explained, “I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was, well, he was biting her neck.”  
“Can you describe her assailant?” Sam questioned.  
“Oh, he was a vampire,” Ed nodded.  
“Okay, right. And by that, you mean,” Sam trailed.  
“You know, a vampire.”  
“Uh huh,” Dean nodded, this man was obviously not right in the head.  
“Yeah,” Ed nodded.   
“So, he looked like,” Dean was cut off.  
“He looked like a vampire. You know,” Ed nodded again, “With the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon.”  
“So, Dracula?” Eva offered.  
“Exactly, like Dracula,” Ed nodded, “Right down to the accent.”  
“The accent?” Sam inquired.  
“Yep.”  
“What did he say?” Sam asked.  
Ed thought for a moment, “You know, something like…” before covering his face with his arm as if he had a cape on, “Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!” He told them in a deep, Hungarian accent.  
“I’m going to get a beer,” Eva announced, scooting out of the booth and walking over to the bar.  
“Hey, Jamie,” She looked at the older woman, “Can I get a beer?”  
“Sure,” Jamie nodded.  
Eva gave a short smile before she looked back as Sam and Dean walked up to her, Dean with his arms crossed.  
“Is there a beer back there for me?” Dean asked with a grin, looking at Jamie, who smiled, thinking it was cute how he was trying to flirt.  
“Coming up,” She told him, as he turned around to face Sam, who had picked up the napkin with a lipstick print on it, and put it in his pocket.  
“So, what do you guys think?” Dean asked, looking at the two, “Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?”  
“Definitely not our kind of case,” Sam shook his head.  
“Agreed. But who cares?” Dean told him, as the three walked over to a table, “Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches,” He grinned, the three of them sitting down at the table.  
“Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes with a smile.  
Dean looked at Sam with a smug smile, before calling out, “Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?”  
Eva reached across the table, slapping Dean’s forearm roughly, “Told you,” Sam smirked.  
“Coming up, good sir!” They heard Jamie call back out.  
“Dude, Oktoberfest,” Dean grinned, looking at Sam as Jamie made her way to their table with two cups of beer.  
“There you go,” She grinned, setting the beers down in front of Eva and Dean.  
She turned to Sam, “What can I get you?”  
“Oh, he doesn't drink,” Dean joked, “He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts.”  
Jamie chuckled, “You're funny.”  
“I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest,” Dean winked, “What time you get off?”   
“Ha ha. Like I said, ‘funny,’” Jamie said, before walking away.  
“Man, it is time to right some wrongs,” Dean said as the woman left.  
“Come again?” Sam asked, Eva taking a sip of her beer.  
“Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right?” Dean asked, giving Sam a look, “No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact.”  
Eva scoffed, “What?”  
“I have been re-hymenated,” Dean spoke, holding out his arms.  
“Re- what?” Eva let out a short laugh, almost dropping her beer.  
“Please,” Sam laughed as Dean took a sip of his beer, “Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that.”  
“Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide,” Dean grinned.  
“Alright, dude, Sam laughed, “Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep.”  
At the mention of sleep, Eva let out a quiet yawn which she covered with her hand, and nodded, “Yeah, I think I will, too.”  
The two left the bar, leaving Dean to his own devices.  
xxx  
Eva and the brothers watched the young woman slurp down her big gulp, awaiting her next words. Eva was close to snatching the cup away from her, but she restrained herself, “And then it just,” She finally spoke, still holding her drink, “It just tore Rick into little pieces.”  
“Ma'am, we understand how hard this is,” Dean said, “But can you describe the creature?”  
“Oh. It was a werewolf,” The young woman nodded.  
“A werewolf?” Eva inquired, raising a dainty brow.  
“Mhm,” The woman nodded.  
“You're sure?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, yeah,” She nodded, “With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and… and the the torn up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies.”  
“Um…” Dean muttered, “Well, okay, so... Thank you for your time.”  
xxx  
“First a Dracula and now a full on movie time Wolf Man? What the hell is going on in this town?” Dean asked, as Sam pulled out a drawer with the victim's body, and unzipping it.  
“Damn!” Dean said once Sam opened the body bag.  
“Holy shit,” Eva mumbled, looking at the shredded body.  
“All right. Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe,” Sam muttered, taking a pencil to lift some of the minced remains.  
“Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone... and deeper,” Dean mumbled.  
“Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb,” Sam commented.  
“Could be a werewolf,” Eva mumbled, before noticing something, “Except the heart’s still there.”  
“They never leave the heart behind,” Sam shook his head, looking at Dean.  
“Thus I reiterate,” Dean spoke, “What the hell is going on?”  
“Well, I was hoping you kids could tell me,” The three turned to see the sheriff enter, “I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibres we found on the body,” He pulled out a plastic bag of hair, “Canine. Wolf hairs.”  
There was a moment of silence as Dean grabbed his head in pain, “I'm getting a headache.”  
xxx  
“I don't know, man,” Dean said, as the two boys finished their burgers, and Eva her plate of fries, “Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man. Is that it?”  
“I don't know,” Sam sighed, “I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess.”  
"Okay, but it’s not like werewolves actually grow wolf hair,” Eva rolled her eyes, eating a french fry.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“So, what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?” Dean scoffed, just as Jamie brought by another round of beer for them.  
“Thanks,” Eva nodded, taking a sip of hers.  
“Looks like you guys are staying a while,” Jamie said, after handing out the beers, ‘I heard about Rick Deacon.”  
“Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department,” Dean informed her.  
“Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know,” Jamie looked over at Dean, “I get off at midnight tonight.”  
“Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?” Dean asked, looking back at Lucy.  
“Doesn't have to be,” Jamie smirked.  
“Okay, then,” Dean grinned, “I'll see you tonight.”  
As Jamie left, Dean looked down at Eva, “Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat?” Then to Sam, “That would be cool.”  
xxx  
“This sarcophagus isn't ancient,” Eva and Dean heard Sam scoff as they checked out the murder scene. The two looked at Sam to see him holding a label, “It's from a prop house in Philly.”  
“Well…” Dean looked at him, “It goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it,” He smiled, holding up a bucket of dry ice.  
“Is he making his own special effects?” Eva asked, crossing her arms.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “A mummy with a good sense of showmanship.”  
“This is stupid,” Sam laughed after a moment of silence.  
“Oh, damn it. Jamie,” Dean cringed, making a face and standing up, “I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?”  
Eva nodded, as did Sam.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam scurried inside the bar; they had both changed out of their suits and into their normal clothes. They walked over to Dean and Jamie, who sat in a booth, “Hey,” Sam greeted them, “You guys all right?”  
“Yeah, I think so,” Dean nodded, pulling out a folded towel, “And I think I know what's going on.”  
“At least someone does,” Eva mumbled as Dean unfolded the towel.  
“Part of it, at least,” Dean shrugged, before opening the towel to reveal a slimy ear.  
“Uh, the ear part?” Sam asked, staring at it.  
Eva immediately reached out to touch it, cringing at the feel. Recognizing the texture, Eva let out a frustrated sigh, “Of course,” She mumbled.  
“Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it, Sam,” Dean ordered. They stared at each other for a good five seconds, before Sam gave in, running his finger along the ear.  
“Ugh,” Sam wiped his hand off after feeling the slimy ear.  
“Feel familiar to you?” Dean asked, looking at both Eva and Sam.  
“Oh, man,” Sam sighed.  
“Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee,” Dean nodded, “Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh…” He pulled out the medallion to show them the label on the back, “This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.”  
“It's a costume rental,” Eva shook her head.  
“All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy - all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody,” Dean tilted his head slightly, closing the towel back up.  
“So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?” Jamie asked after a moment of silence.  
“No,” Dean shook his head, “The X-Files is a TV show. This is real.”  
“Oh,” Jamie sighed.  
“Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders,” Sam described.  
“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?” Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
“Mina?” Sam asked, confused.  
“Yeah. That's what he called Jamie,” Dean explained, “And he called me Mr. Harker.”  
“Jonathan Harker?” Eva asked, looking at Dean, who just shrugged.  
“They're characters from the movies and the novels,” Sam explained, “Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride.”  
“Lucky me,” Jamie muttered.  
“But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you,” Sam thought.  
“Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?” Dean questioned, looking at the young woman.  
“I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I…” Jamie paused, “Wait a second. There is Ed.”  
“Brewer?” Eva asked.  
“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago,” Jamie nodded, “Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy-.”  
“Where does Ed live?” Dean interrupted.   
“I don't know,” Jamie shrugged, “But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there.”  
“Take care of Mina?” Sam asked, looking at his brother, who nodded.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam walked into the theatre, following the sounds of the organ playing. Checking their clips from their guns, Eva and Sam put them back in, holding up their guns as they walked. Seeing the shadows of Ed playing, they went behind the curtain, sneaking up on the man without pants. As he began to play a happier tune, Sam had grabbed a hold of his shirt and had him pushed against the piano at gunpoint. Eva stood at a distance, aiming her gun at Ed’s head, “Woah!” Ed exclaimed as Sam appeared behind him, "You, FBI man-” Ed shouted in surprise, “What did I-”  
“Shut up, okay, you know what you did.” Sam shouted.  
“What?” Ed yelled.  
“I know what you are,” Sam threatened. Eva lowered her gun as she stared at the scared man, and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio,” Ed cried.  
“Sam,” Eva called, not bothering to look up.  
“Had time to grow the ear back, huh?” Sam asked, yanking on Ed’s ear, “It's supposed to come off.”  
“No, it’s not!” Ed shouted, confused.  
“Sam!” Eva repeated, grabbing his forearm, “He’s not our guy.”  
xxx  
“Hey, Dean,” Eva spoke into the voicemail, “It’s Eva. So, we were wrong about Ed. Give us a call.”  
Eva looked over at Sam, who held a napkin with lipstick on it, “Lucy,” He murmured, looking at Eva as she hung up the phone.  
xxx  
Once Eva and Sam found the house where Lucy lives, it took them a while to find the entrance to the basement, and when they did, it only took seconds to find where Dean was, “Sam,” Eva whispered, motioning him over to the door. Sam nodded, and the two of them entered the room to find Dean strapped to a table.  
“Oh, thank God,” Dean sighed in relief upon seeing two of his now favorite faces, “Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me.”  
“Hey, Hansel,” Sam greeted, freeing his brother from the table.  
“Where’s Gretel?” Eva asked, looking at Dean.  
“Shut up,” Dean threatened, pointing at both of them.  
Eva chuckled as the three of them headed to the door, Dean gesturing for Sam to kick it down. Rolling his eyes, Sam did as told and knocked down the door with his foot, “Let’s go,” He said, walking over the door. Sam walked in first, and upon seeing Jamie on the bed he walked closer, until he was thrown into the wall by Dracula, dropping his gun in the process.  
“You will never be Van Helsing!” He shouted. Eva ran to Jamie as Dracula and Dean fought. Dracula put Dean in a chokehold, “And you, Harker, now you die.”  
“How 'bout now you shut the hell up?” Dean coughed as he was thrown to the floor.  
Eva grabbed the gun as Dracula wasn’t paying attention, and shot him four times in the chest just as he was about to attack Dean.  
“Silver?” Dracula whimpered, turning to see Eva aiming the gun at him.  
"The horror,” He cried out, “The horror!” He then turned to Jamie, still dying, “No, Mina, do not weep,” He consoled the kind of happy Jamie.  
“Die already,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms as she felt no sympathy for the murderer.  
“Perhaps this is how the movie should end,” Dracula cried, dying in the chair.

Eva and Sam could only watch as Dean swapped spit with Jamie, until they finally broke apart and Dean joined them, “You guys saved my life, you know?” Jamie called out, causing the three to turn around, “So, thanks.”  
“I like her,” Sam grinned.  
“Me too,” Eva smiled up at him.  
“Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?” Dean grinned at his brother and friend.  
“Yeah, it does,” Sam nodded with a smile.  
“The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending -- with a happy ending, no less,” Dean smirked, wiping his mouth off from his kiss.  
“Classy,” Eva whistled.  
“Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know?” Dean smiled, “It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap.”  
“Yeah, no. I know what you’d pick,” Sam shrugged.  
“No, you don’t,” Dean stopped in his tracks, as did Sam and Eva.  
“Yeah, I do,” Sam nodded.  
“No. You don't. You don't!” Dean exclaimed, smiling.  
“Porky's II,” Sam grinned, his smile growing at Dean’s surprise look.  
“What?”  
“You heard me,” Sam grinned.  
“Lucky guess,” Dean muttered, walking away.  
“Bet you can’t guess mine,” Eva smiled as she walked with Sam to the car.  
“Yeah, I can,” He nodded, before stopping, “Any Disney princess movie,” He guessed, looking at her and shrugged, “You like that good conquers all, kind of stuff.”  
A small smile played on Eva’s lips as she nodded, “Nice guess, but no,” She looked up at him, “Dawn of the Dead, because zombies are cool and I want to kill one.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Eva, and Dean walked into the morgue, in their usual business attire; Bobby called and told them they might have a case, and so they asked him for an address and went straight to it, The trio all watched as the coroner unzipped a bag, revealing a man in his mid-forties, “Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Hamilton, meet Frank O'Brien.”  
“He died of a heart attack, right?” Sam asked, looking through the man's file, “But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner.”  
“Everybody drops dead sooner or later,” The coroner shrugged, “It's why I got job security.”  
“Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?” Dean asked, looking at the coroner.  
“Sounds like Maumee's problem to me,” The coroner shrugged, before looking at them, “Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?”  
“That’s private information,” Eva answered, brushing her hair out of her face, “We’d like to see the results of his autopsy.”  
"What autopsy?” The coroner snorted.  
Eva handed him a scalpel, “The one you’re going to perform.”  
The coroner let out a sigh, and took the scalpel from Eva’s hands, and cut straight into O’Brien’s body, “First dead body?” The coroner asked, putting the scalpel down.  
“Far from it,” Dean shook his head.  
“Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe,” The coroner told them, sticking his hands in the man's body and stretching the hole open, “Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?” He asked Dean, who handed them to him. Sam took in a fortifying breath to keep himself from squirming, as Eva watched with slight awe.  
“Is that from a wedding ring?” Sam asked, motioning to the imprint around Frank’s finger, “I didn't think Frank was married.”  
“Ain't my department,” The coroner shrugged as he cut a rib, a sickening crunch echoing throughout the room.  
“Any idea how he got these?” Eva inquired, holding up the man's arm to reveal scratches.  
“You know what, sweetheart? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop,” He looked down at her, she narrowed her eyes at the nickname, “Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground,” There was silence as he looked at the heart, “Huh.”  
“What?” Sam asked, looking in the body.  
“I- I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries. Heart looks pretty damn healthy,” The coroner told them, breaking the heart out of the body and handing it to Dean, “Hold that a second, would you?” He asked, not waiting for an answer. Sam smirked at that, until he got shot in the face with blood; which earned a smirk from both Eva and Dean, “Oh, sorry. Spleen juice.”  
xxx   
Sam, Eva, and Dean waited patiently outside the sheriff's office, Dean in Sam in the seats while Eva stood. As they waited, Dean noticed the Deputy making googly eyes at a slightly uncomfortable Eva, who seemed to notice it as well.  
“Hey, Eva,” Dean whispered, “You might have a fan,” He told her, motioning to the deputy.  
Eva rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Dean,” She muttered, crossing her arms when the Sheriff finally stepped in.  
“Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my…” The sheriff said, stepping out of his office, “Who are they?” He asked, as the three hunters stood for him.  
“Federal agents. I, uh…” Linus trailed off.  
“And you kept them waiting?” The sheriff questioned rhetorically.  
“You- you said not to disturb,” Linus answered anyways.  
“Come on back, kiddos,” The sheriff spoke, motioning for them to come into his office. The three followed him, until he stopped them, “Shoes off.”  
The trio nodded as they followed instructions, slipping off their shoes and leaving them outside the office.  
“Al Britton. Good to meet you,” The sheriff greeted, shaking each of their hands before spritzing hand sanitizer in his hands.  
“You too,” Sam smiled, as Al gestured for them sit down, and so they did.  
“Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?” Al asked, as Dean gave Sam a weird look.  
“Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien,” Sam explained, “We understand some of your men found his body.”  
“They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks,” Dean interrupted with a chortle, which earned him a slap on the arm from Eva and a look from Al, “They're majestic animals,” Dean looked at him, abashed, “I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man.”  
“Yeah. Big heart,” Dean mumbled, thinking back to the heart he held.  
“Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange?” Sam asked Al.  
“Maybe scared of something?” Eva elaborated.  
“Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy,” Al nodded, thinking back to his friend’s last few days.  
“You know what scared him?” Dean asked, leaning back in his seat.  
“No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him,” Al slathered some more hand sanitizer, “And well, you know the rest,” There was silence, “So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?”  
Dean looked at Sam, then to Eva, “No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack.”  
xxx  
“No way that was a heart attack,” Dean said once they left the sheriff’s office and made their way back to the impala.  
“Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours,” Sam explained.  
“Something scared them to death?” Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
“Alright, so what can do that?” Sam asked as the three walked.  
“What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra?” Dean scoffed, “It could be a hundred things.”  
Eva shook her head after a moment's thought, “No, it can’t be. They’d die on the spot, it wouldn’t take 48 hours to die from fright.”  
“She’s right,” Sam told his brother.  
“Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?” Dean asked, going in another direction.  
“His neighbour, Mark Hutchins,” Eva informed them.  
“Hang on, hang on,” Dean stopped in his tracks, eyeing a group of teenagers near the Impala, “I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there. Let’s go this way,” He nodded, walking off as Sam and Eva followed.

“Tyler and Perry and Hamilton,” Mark laughed, a snake around his neck, “Just like Aerosmith.”  
“Yeah, small world,” Sam forced a smile, as Dean looked around the room in slight fear, “So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?”  
“Monday,” Mark recalled, “He was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains.”  
“Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different?” Sam questioned, “Uh, scared?”  
“Oh, totally. He was freaking out,” Mark nodded, Sam looked at Dean, who was freaking out at the moment.  
“Do you know what scared him?” Eva asked, leaning forward slightly.  
“Well, yeah, witches,” Mark nodded.  
“Witches?” Sam asked, exchanging a look with Dean, “Like…?”  
“Well, ‘Wizard of Oz’ was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him,” Mark nodded, recalling the information.  
“Anything else scare him?” Sam asked, as Dean looked around the room in slight horror.  
“Everything else scared him,” Mark told them, “Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff.”  
“So, tell me. What was Frank like?” Sam asked.  
“I mean, he's dead, you know? I- I don't want to hammer him but, he got better,” Mark said.  
“He did?” Eva questioned.  
“Well, in high school he was, he was a dick,” Mark admitted, “Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together.” Dean let out a snort, “Mine included.”  
“So he pissed a lot of people off,” Dean said, “You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?”  
“Well, I don't…” He trailed off, “Frank had a heart attack, right?”  
“Just answer the question, sir,” Sam told him.  
“No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better,” Mark shook his head, “And after what happened to his wife.”  
“His wife? So he was married,” Dean nodded.  
“She died about 20 years ago,” Mark told them, “Frank was really broken up about it,” Mark nodded in thought, before noticing Dean staring at the snake around his neck in fear, “Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for,” He motioned to the albino snake creeping up behind Dean, “She smells fear.”  
xxx  
Eva and Dean sat in the Impala, waiting for Sam to finish scoping out the man’s apartment. Dean didn’t want to go into the hotel, so Eva decided to stay out in the car with him. She kept an eye on Dean as she noticed how strange he’d been acting lately, “Stop scratching,” She told him, he looked at her in a bit of shock as he didn’t even realize that he’d been scratching his arm. Seconds later, Sam opened the door, sliding into the backseat, “Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?”  
“I wouldn’t call it luck,” Dean shook his head as Eva spoke, “Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and disappeared for two weeks. They found her three towns over in her motel room, she hung herself.”  
“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?” Sam suggested.  
Eva shook her head, as Dean answered, “How was Frank's pad?”  
“Clean. Searched it top to bottom, nothing indicating anyone was there,” Sam told him, Dean took a breath, and then Sam noticed something, “Dude, you're going 20.”  
“And?” Dean scoffed, going to the same speed as they drove through town.  
“That's the speed limit,” Eva told him in a slightly worried tone.  
“What? Safety's a crime now?” Dean asked, driving past their hotel.  
“Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel,” Sam told him, confused.  
“Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal,” Dean snapped, when Eva started hearing the sound of the EMF meter going off.  
“Did I just say that? That was kind of weird,” Dean shook it off.  
“Sam,” Eva called, reaching her hand to the back to grab the EMF, “The EMF. Gimme.”  
Sam nodded, handing the girl the EMF as she moved it around, and settled it on Dean, the meter going out of control the closer it got to him.  
“Am I haunted?” Dean shouted, scared, “Am I haunted?”  
xxx  
Eye of the Tiger played loud throughout the Impala and Eva smiled fondly as she watched Dean lay back on the front seats, moving his hands to the beat of the song that played. She was about to sing along to the lyrics when they began to play, when Sam appeared, banging his hand on the top of the car, scaring Dean. Dean sat up quickly, turning off the radio and pulling up his sleeve to show Sam his arm, “Dude. Look at this,” He said, gesturing to the rash on his arm, “Eva said it looked like road rash.”  
“I just talked to Bobby,” Sam gave the news, handing Dean the box of donuts.  
“And?” Dean asked, as Eva climbed into the front seat as Dean threw the donuts in the car.  
“Um, well, you're not gonna like it,” Sam made a face, perplexed by his brother ignoring the donuts.  
“What?” Dean asked, wanting to know; Eva got out of the car with a donut in her hand, and shut the door behind her.  
“It's ghost sickness,” Sam told him, Eva looked at Sam, confused.  
“God, no,” Dean leaned back into the car.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, looking at his brother.  
“I don't even know what that is,” Dean shook his head, as Eva shrugged in agreement.  
“Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease,” Sam explained, “Which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.”  
“Okay, get to the good stuff,” Dean nodded, knowing he didn’t have much time.  
“Symptoms are you get anxious…” Sam began.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, waiting for his brother to tell him more.  
“Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out,” Sam finished, “Sound familiar?”  
“Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks,” Dean shook his head.  
“Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever,” Sam told him, “It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.”  
“Our very own outbreak monkey,” Dean said.  
“Right,” Sam nodded, “Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.”  
“Were they gamecocks?” Dean asked.  
“Cornjerkers,” Sam corrected.  
“So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?” Dean described, crossing his arms.  
“Right,” Sam nodded.  
“So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?” Dean scoffed, this was ridiculous.  
“More like 24,” Eva muttered, “It’s already been a day.”  
“Super,” Dean sighed.  
“Yeah,” Sam muttered.  
“Well, why me?” Dean asked, “Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice.”  
“Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too,” Sam nodded, “Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.”  
“And?” Dean asked.  
“So, they were all dicks?” Eva asked.  
“Exactly,” Sam told her.  
“So you're saying I'm a dick?” Dean asked, looking at both Eva and Sam. Eva just shrugged, deciding not to tell him.  
“No, no, no. It's not just that,” Sam shook his head, “All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor.”  
“I don't scare people,” Dean said, offended.  
“Dean, all we do is scare people,” Sam smiled.  
“Okay, well then, you're a dick too,” Dean declared.  
“Apparently not,” Eva muttered.  
“Whatever. How do we stop it?” Dean asked, looking at his brother.  
“We gank the ghost that started all this,” Sam told him, “We do that, the disease should clear up.”  
“Who knows why she killed herself, you know?” Sam shook his head, before looking at Dean and Eva, “Hey, what are you two doing waiting out here, anyway?”  
Dean looked up at the hotel, “Our room's on the fourth floor,” Sam looked at the hotel, shaking his head, “It's...it’s high.”  
Eva turned to him at that, as Sam spoke, “I'll see if I can move us down to the first.”  
“Thanks,” Dean nodded, getting back in the car.  
“Yeah,” Sam muttered, going into the hotel as Eva stayed out to keep an eye on Dean.  
xxx  
Eva looked up as Sam entered the room, stepping in front of the broken clock. Eva and Dean sat on opposite sides of the couch, both drinking a beer. Eva was curled up on the corner of the couch, reading through the book, trying to find out more about this ‘ghost sickness.’  
“Everything alright?” Sam asked, glancing at the broken clock before sitting down in the recliner.  
“Oh,yeah. Just peachy,” Dean answered with a swig of his beer, “Find anything?”  
“Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost,” Sam shook his head.  
“Ow!” Dean exclaimed when Eva threw the book at his head, and looked at her strangely.  
“Stop scratching,” She ordered, taking the book back as Dean handed it to her, his hands not scratching his arm anymore.  
“How you feeling?” Sam asked, sitting back.  
“Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like,” He took a drink from his beer, “It's freaking delightful.”  
“We'll keep looking,” Sam nodded, just as Dean began to cough roughly.  
“Dean?” Eva asked, as he started to cough even worse.  
“You okay? Hey!” Sam shouted as Dean began to choke. Getting up, the three of them followed Dean to the bathroom as he coughed and coughed, until a woodchip chucked itself out of his throat.  
“We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have,” Sam looked at Dean, “You.”  
“I don't want to be a clue,” Dean whined, earning a look from Eva.  
“The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something,” Sam grinned.  
“Tell us what, wood chips?” Dean asked sarcastically.  
“Exactly,” Sam grinned.  
xxx  
Eva had decided to stay at the hotel while Sam and Dean checked out the lumber mill. Ever since Dean came back from Hell, she’s never really had time to herself. She was always around one of the guys, and she mainly stayed back due to her sexual frustration. By the time she had finished and cleaned up, Sam had called and said that they were coming to pick her up to be the FBI. After getting into her business suit, Eva took her hair out of it’s ponytail and let it hang down her back. Once Sam and Dean picked her up from the hotel, they got in the car and were on their way to the sheriff’s office. Sam and Dean had explained what had happened to Eva at the millhouse as they got closer to the police station.  
“This is the Garland file,” Deputy Linus spoke, handing Sam the file. Linus looked at Dean, who swaying slightly, “Is he… drunk?”  
“No,” Sam shook his head, opening the file, “Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?”  
“The guy died 20 years ago, before my time,” Linus shook his head, shooting Eva an apologetic look, “Sorry.”  
“Then can we talk to the sheriff?” Sam asked, looking at the deputy.  
“Um, he's out sick today,” Linus told them, obviously lying.  
“Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird,” Sam gestured to the file, “Mind if I take this?”  
Linus nodded as Sam and Eva walked out, Dean turned to the deputy, “Know what? You're awesome.”  
The deputy smiled at that, “Thanks. Um, y-you too, I guess.”  
xxx  
The trio walked down the hallway of Peaceful Pines in their business suit, the only sound was Eva’s heels clicking against the floor. The closer they all got to the door, Dean stopped them, “This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake,” He whispered, “What if we get busted?” He paused, “We could go to jail.”  
Eva sighed, as Sam turned to comfort his brother, “Dean, shh! Calm down. Deep breath, okay?” Sam and Dean both took a deep breath together, and Eva just watched, “There. You feel better?” Sam asked, Dean shaking his head no.  
“Look, Dean,” Eva smiled, putting her hands on her arms, “If you can get through this, we’ll go to a strip club, and get you a big, juicy cheeseburger, too,” Eva nodded, seeing him actually calm down a bit, “Better?” She asked, he nodded.  
“Okay,” Eva looked at him, “Now come on and don't scratch,” She chastised, smacking his arm at seeing him scratch. He nodded, putting his hands down by his sides as the three of them walked in, spotting Mr. Garland and walking over to his table, “Mr. Garland?” Eva asked, the man nodded, and the trio stood in front of him.  
“Hi uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry,” Sam gestured to himself, then Dean, “And this is Agent Hamilton,” Then to Eva, the three of them pulled out their FBI ID’s, “FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther.”  
“Let me see some ID,” Mr. Garland held out his hands, Eva and Sam handing him theirs.  
“Certainly,” Sam said, nudging Dean to do the same, who nodded and handed Mr. Garland his fake FBI ID.  
“Those are real, obviously,” Dean decided to say, Eva shooting him a quick look, “I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh?” Dean laughed, “That's just nutty,” He made a grunt of pain as Eva stepped on his shoe with her heel.  
“What do you want to know?” Mr. Garland asked, handing the ID’s back.  
“Uh, well...according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma,” Sam read off the file, earning a scoff from Mr. Garland.  
“You disagree,” Eva pointed out, the three of them putting their ID’s in their jacket pockets.  
“Yeah, I do,” Mr. Garland nodded.  
“Well, then, what would you call it?” Sam asked.  
“Don't matter what an old man thinks,” Mr. Garland shook his head.  
“Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please,” Sam begged, giving him the eyes.  
“Everybody was scared of Luther,” Mr. Garland explained, recalling his late brother, “They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them,” He sighed, “I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do.”  
“Mr. Garland, um...do you recognize this woman?” Sam asked, handing him an image of Jessie O’Brien.  
“It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther,” Mr. Garland nodded, handing back the picture.  
“How do you know that?” Eva inquired gently.  
“Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her,” Mr. Garland nodded at the memory, “But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead.”  
“And O'Brien was never arrested?” Sam questioned, silently cursing the police force.  
“I screamed to every cop in town,” Mr. Garland defended himself, “They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak.”  
“You must have hated Frank,” Eva shook her head gently, she knew she would.  
“I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, darlin’. And frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear,” Eva nodded at Mr. Garland’s words, cringing internally at the nickname, “It spreads and spreads.  
xxx  
“Well, Eva, you were right,” Sam said as the three of them left Peaceful Pines, “Road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road.”  
“Makes sense,” Sam shrugged, “You're experiencing his death in slow motion.”  
“Yeah well, not slow enough, huh?” Dean suggested as the three walked to the car, “Say we burn some bones and get me healthy.”  
Eva shook her head as Sam spoke, “Dean, it won't be that easy.”  
“No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?” Dean asked, shaking his head.  
“Luther was road-hauled,” Sam explained, “His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains.”  
“You're kidding me,” Dean groaned.  
“Look, we'll just have to figure something else out,” Sam said, shaking his head.  
“You know what? Screw this,” Dean sighed, walking away.  
“Dean,” Eva said in confusion.  
“Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam,” He looked at his brother, then to Eva, “What are we doing?!”  
“We're hunting a ghost,” Eva practically spelled out.  
“A ghost, exactly! Who does that?”  
“Us,” Eva answered with a raised brow.  
“Us? Right. And that, Sam and Eva, that is exactly why our lives suck,” Dean laid down the truth, “I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us!” He cried out, “You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Eva? Huh? Seriously? Do you guys actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a- and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you,” He pointed to Sam, “You're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?” He tossed Sam the keys, “You can forget it.”  
“Whoa, Dean. where are you going?” Sam asked as Dean walked away from them.  
“Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and- and- and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit,” Eva gaped as the man walked away.

“We looked everywhere for you Dean,” Eva said worriedly as she ran into the hotel room, and sat next to the terrified man.  
“How the hell did you get here?” Sam asked, following behind the young woman.  
“Ran,” Dean answered, looking at Sam, “What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy.”  
“You’re right,” Eva sighed, looking at him.  
“You’re going back,” Sam told his brother, who looked at both of them, perplexed.  
“Back?” Dean asked.  
“Back to Hell, Dean,” Eva sang with a grin, “It’ll just be me and Sammy again,” She winked up to Sam, who smirked in return.  
“It's about damn time, too. Truth is,” Sam’s eyes turned yellow as he stared at Dean.  
“You’ve been a pain in our ass,” Eva told him innocently, her eyes staying normal.  
“No! You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!” Dean shouted, as he was held against the wall by Sam’s demon powers.  
“No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I'm going to become, and Eva’s going to love it either way,” Sam grinned, choking Dean, “This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it.”  
“Dean,” Eva shouted, running over to Dean as his hallucination ended, “Dean,” She called again, shaking him.  
“Dean,” Sam spoke, his brother finally calming down.  
xxx  
Eva decided to stay back with Dean, to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t scratch, and to calm him down from any hallucinations. They were watching some movie where a horse was being lassoed and dragged, and Eva would smack Dean every time he tried scratching his arm, it was working. She had changed out of her clothes and was resting in some pajama shorts and a loose, grey t-shirt.  
“Oh, this isn't helping,” Dean shook his head as the clay horse was lassoed and dragged out of a bar. Seeing Dean look around, Eva turned off the TV.   
“Dean?” She asked, but just then the door was kicked down, revealing the sheriff.  
“Sheriff?” She asked, spotting the gun in his hands and eyeing her own which was not within reach, “Why’re you here?”  
“Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?” The sheriff asked, advancing on Dean and Eva, who both spotted the blood on his arms.  
“Hey, hey, you're- you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just- just like me, okay?” Dean spoke, holding his hands as he backed up.  
“Sheriff,” Eva called, holding her hands up in surrender, “You need to relax.”  
“Frank O'Brien was my friend,” The sheriff yelled, getting more worked up, “So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir,” He pointed his gun at Dean, who swatted away. Sheriff attacked Dean, but fell to the ground as Eva shot him in the leg, “Get away from me!” He called as he collapsed onto the floor, his heart about to give out.  
“Calm down,” Eva told him, taking a step closer.  
“Step back!” He called out, before finally giving in to his heart attack.  
xxx  
“Stop scratching,” Eva mumbled, grabbing Dean’s arm as they sat in the bathroom. Dean was on the toilet, and Eva was cleaning up the blood on his arms.   
“Sorry,” Dean muttered, dropping his hands and letting her clean the wounds. Once she finished, Eva stood up, putting the blood-stained towel in the sink and left the bathroom with Dean walking out behind her.  
Dean suddenly froze, and Eva looked back to see him terrified, “Huh, no! No!” She heard him shout, watching as he cringed away from the invisible space next to him on the bed.  
“You – you are not real!” Dean shouted, sitting on the bed.   
Eva ran over to Dean, kneeling down in front of him as she set her hands on the sides of his face, making him focus on her, “Dean,” She said, but his vision was going blurry, “Dean, you have to calm down,” Noticing his breathing was getting heavier, Eva knew what to try. Pressing her lips onto his, she felt him calm down instantaneously. Kissing her back, he trailed his hands down her body and rested them on her thighs, picking her up and throwing her down on the bed, hovering over her as they didn’t break their kiss. His hands found themselves up her shirt, taking it off, revealing her in just her bra and shorts, her legs wrapped around his torso. They shared a look, before continuing their kiss.  
xxx  
An hour or so later, Eva and Dean both lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Regret instantly filled in Eva’s chest as she pushed herself off the bed, and pulled on her regular denim jeans, “This shouldn’t have happened,” Eva breathed, running a hand through her messy hair, “I- I just needed you to calm down,” She stuttered, “It shouldn’t have gone this far,” She let out, looking at Dean who looked as if he regretted it as much as she did.  
He nodded, pulling on his own clothes, “No one tells Sam,” Dean said, pointing at Eva who pulled on her bra.  
“Or anyone,” Eva corrected, putting her shirt back on as Dean followed. The two exchanged a guilty look, before nodding in agreement.  
xxx  
“So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?” Dean asked, looking at his brother and Bobby. The four of them were practically in the middle of nowhere, sitting on their cars and drinking beer.  
“Iron chain etched with spell work,” Sam corrected.  
“Hmm, that's a new one,” Dean muttered.  
“On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!” Dean grinned.  
“Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
“Fine,” Dean asked, a little too quickly.  
“You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary,” Sam said playfully, adding in a pout for dramatic effect.  
“I'm fine,” Dean answered loudly, “You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything.”  
“Awwww, he's adorable,” Bobby grinned, as did Sam. Eva just stared into the distance, listening but not speaking, “I got to get out of here. You kids drive safe.”  
“You too, Bobby,” Sam nodded, “Hey, thanks.”  
“So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean,” Sam asked.  
Eva and Dean exchanged glances, knowing they couldn’t speak about it, “Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?”  
“Seriously,” Sam said, Dean glancing at Eva, then back to his brother.  
“Howler monkeys,” Dean said sarcastically, “Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.”  
“Right,” Sam nodded.  
“No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle,” Dean nodded, drinking his beer.  
“Eva,” Sam called after a quiet minute, Eva looked up at him with a blank stare, “You okay?”  
Eva only nodded, and opened the back door, “Let’s go,” She mumbled, getting in the car. Sam shrugged and followed her lead, sitting in the passenger side; Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he got in the car himself, he never should have let it go that far.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam glanced at Eva as they looked through the crime scene; this past week she’s been acting… different. She’s been quieter, and he’d always catch her staring into space, thinking. He’d also noticed that she and Dean almost never interacted since the night he killed that ghost. Hell, even Dean’s been acting strange, especially when left alone with Eva.  
“Now how many razor blades did they find?” Sam asked Mrs. Wallace, in his business suit. A man had eaten a piece of candy which was filled with razorblades and upon seeing it in the newspaper, Eva pointed it out to Sam and Dean, and they knew that had to check it out.  
Mrs. Wallace sniffled, close to tears, “Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them,” She swallowed, “How is that even possible?” Dean and Eva looked around the kitchen for any indication of what might have actually happened, and Dean opened up the oven, looking around in it, “The candy was never in the oven,” Mrs. Wallace told them, shaking her head.  
“We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace,” Dean told her and nodded. Noticing something behind the fridge, Eva walked over to it.  
“Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?” Sam asked.  
Mrs. Wallace shook her head and Eva pulled out a hex bag from behind the fridge, “No, I mean, I don’t think so. I just- I can’t believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?”  
“More than you might imagine,” Sam nodded. Emerging from the floor, Eva held the hex bag up for Sam and Dean to see. As they looked at it, Dean made a face and Sam sighed; Eva put it away in her jacket as she made her way to stand next to Sam, “Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?”  
“Enemies?” Mrs. Wallace asked, wondering as to what they could have meant.  
“Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?” Sam explained, Eva was quiet.  
“What do you mean?” Mrs. Wallace asked, looking at Sam.  
“Co-workers? Neighbors?” Sam paused, “Maybe a woman.”  
Mrs. Wallace looked offended at that accusation, “Are you suggesting an affair?”  
“Is it possible?” Sam asked.  
“No! No, Luke would nev-,” In her grief, Mrs. Wallace choked on her words.  
“I’m very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities, Sam nodded.  
“If someone wanted to kill my husband, don’t you think they’d find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?” Mrs. Wallace snapped.  
xxx  
Eva sat down on the floor across from Sam as she read through a book on witchcraft, while Sam examined the inner workings of the hex bag they found in the Wallace residence. Sam was researching stuff on his laptop, picking up the goldthread, he examined it before turning to Eva, “Eva,” Sam started, not sure how to ask, “Have you been feeling okay?”  
Eva looked up at him, a forlorn look on her face, “I’m fine,” She mumbled, looking back down into her book.  
Sam was about to ask another question, when Dean walked in with a handful of candy. He watched his brother toss a piece into his mouth as he walked closer, “Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?”  
“It’s Halloween, man,” Dean defended, sitting next to his brother.  
“Yeah, for us every day is Halloween,” Sam chuckled.  
“Don’t be a downer,” Dean said, looking at his brothers research, “Anything interesting?”  
“Well, we’re on a witch hunt, that’s for sure, but this isn’t your typical hex bag,” Sam shook his head, looking at the contents in front of him, “Goldthread,” Sam showed his brother the dried up herb in his hand, “An herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years. And this,” He picked up a silver coin, “Is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real,” Dean nodded at that and picked up the charred bone, sniffing it, “And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby.”  
Dean cringed slightly, dropping it back onto the table, “Gross.”  
Sam picked it back up, “Relax man, it’s like, at least a hundred years old.”  
“Oh, right, like that makes it better?” Dean scoffed, “Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy.”  
“Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure,” Dean shook his head as Sam spoke, “What about you? Find anything on the victim?”  
“This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy,” Dean scoffed, “I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead.”  
xxx  
Eva followed Sam and Dean downstairs to the basement, which was decked out in halloween decorations and stressed out teenagers. The three stopped at seeing a teenager being interrogated by a police officer, “I got this,” Dean nodded, eyeing the girl.  
“Two words,” Sam paused, “Jail bait.”  
“I would never,” Dean looked at him in false offence, before grinning and walking over to her.  
Eva followed Sam over to the couch, and began looking through the cushions, “Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam asked, looking through the couch, “Normally, you would’ve smacked Dean just now.”  
“Sam,” Eva sighed, grabbing the hex bag she found and setting her other hand on his shoulder, “I’m fine,” She stressed, sending him a forced smile.  
xxx  
Eva sat next to Sam, leaning on him slightly as she read, slowly falling asleep, “I’m telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean,” Dean shook his head, staring at the computer screen, “There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback.”  
“Maybe cause it’s not about that,” Sam shook his head, Eva looked up at him slightly.  
“Wow, insightful,” Dean uttered.  
“Maybe this witch isn’t working the grudge, maybe they’re working a spell. Check this out,” Sam began to read as Dean walked over to him, “Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st.”  
Dean took the book from him, “Halloween,” He mumbled.  
“Yep,” Eva murmured, slowly blinking. She could feel herself falling asleep, and almost went under; she’s been having trouble sleeping the past week, it seemed whenever she closed her eyes she was back in bed with Dean.  
“What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?” Dean asked, glancing at the girl who was falling asleep on his brother.  
“Uh, if I’m right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon,” He paused, “Samhain.”  
“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Dean chuckled, handing Sam back the book.  
“Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween,” Sam explained, “The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago.”  
“So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck,” Dean nodded.  
“Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes,” Sam said.  
“Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?” Dean joked.  
“Dean, this is serious,” Sam told him.  
“I am serious,” Dean nodded.  
“We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft,” Sam told him, “This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years.”  
“And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?” Dean trailed off, fearing the answer.  
“Tomorrow night,” Sam told him.  
“Naturally,” He smiled sarcastically, “Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon.”  
“He likes the company,” Eva said, yawning, as Sam finished for her.  
“Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own.”  
“Raising what, exactly?” Dean asked.  
“Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper,” Sam said.  
“So we're talking ghosts?” Dean asked. Sam nodded.  
“Zombies?” Eva asked, full of hope as she looked up at Sam.  
Sam looked at her, feeling happy that she was excited about something, “You got it.”  
“Leprechauns?” Dean suggested.  
“Dean,” Sam chastised.  
“Those little dudes are scary. Small hands,” Dean shook his head.  
“Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen,” Sam told him, “Everything we fight, all in one place.”  
“It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse,” Dean commented.  
xxx  
“So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?” Sam asked as Dean entered the room, tossing the room keys on a dresser.  
“Tracy?” Dean asked, confirming the identity.  
“Mm-hmm?” Sam said.  
“The Wallaces' babysitter,” Dean informed them, “Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace.”  
"Huh, interesting look for a centuries-old witch,” Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?” Dean paused, getting lost in thought, “I would.”  
Sam just looked at Dean with a furrowed brow, confused at his brothers thought process. Noticing he was being stared at by his brother and Eva, he lifted his brows innocently, “Pervert,” Eva mumbled, picking at the hem of her shirt.  
“Well, Tracy’s not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging,” Sam handed Dean the laptop, “Apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school.”  
Dean took hold of the laptop, looking at the notes on Tracy’s school portfolio.  
xxx  
The three of them were back in their business suits, but this time at the school. Dean eyed a mask in front of him, as it reminded him of his time back in Hell.   
“Bring back memories?” Sam asked, walking into the classroom with Eva in hot pursuit.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, thinking he meant Hell.  
“Being a teenager, all that angst,” Sam explained.  
“Oh,” Dean nodded.  
“What’d you think I meant?” Sam chuckled.  
“Nothing.” Dean shook his head before spotting a teenage boy who was holding a clay bong, “Now that brings back memories.”  
Eva rolled her eyes as an older man walked in, boxes in his hands, “Dude, I need a bigger kiln,” She heard the boy say, and chuckled.  
“You wanna talk to me?” The man, Don Harding, asked, walking up the three agents.  
“Mr. Harding,” Eva greeted.  
“Oh, please, Don,” The man insisted, shaking Sam’s hand, “Even my students call me Don,” He chuckled, shaking Eva’s hand next.  
“Yeah, we get it, Don,” Dean said, shaking the man's hand before the three of them pulled out their badges, “I’m agent Getty, this is Agent Lee, and that’s Agent Young,” He motioned to Sam, then Eva, “We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis.”  
“Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent.,” Don nodded, “It’s a shame she got suspended.”  
“Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation,” Dean understood, wanting to get Don’s input on this.  
“Yeah, she exploded,” Don told the agents, “If Principal Murrow hadn’t walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out.”  
“Why?” Eva asked, looking up at the man.  
“I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work,” Don said, “It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing.”  
“More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?” Dean asked, gesturing to the Hellish masks on the wall and ceiling.   
“She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings,” Don told Dean, “Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating.”  
“Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?” Sam asked, holding up the coin in the bag, showing off the symbol.  
“Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them,” Don nodded.  
“You know where Tracy is now?” Dean asked.  
“I would imagine her apartment,” Don said.  
“Her apartment?” Dean confirmed.  
“Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen,” He glanced at Eva for not even a second, “God only knows what her parents were like.”  
xxx  
“So?” Dean asked as Eva and Sam walked up to him from their motel room, Eva’s arms crossed.  
“Tracy was nowhere I could find,” Sam informed him, the two walking up to Dean, “Any luck with her friends?”  
“Nah, luck is not our style,” Dean shook his head, “Her friends don’t know where she is. It’s like the bitch popped a broomstick.”  
“She could be making the third sacrifice any time,” Sam informed him, as a kid in an astronaut costume walked up to them with a bucket.  
“Yes, thank you Sam,” Dean sighed, looking down at the astronaut.  
“Trick or treat,” The astronaut shouted, holding up the bucket.  
“This is a motel,” Dean told him, Eva rolled her eyes.  
“So we don’t have any candy,” Dean shook his head.  
“No, we have a ton in the uh,” Sam looked back at the Impala.  
“We did, but it’s gone,” Dean told Sam, giving him a look.  
“Shut up, Dean,” Eva muttered, walking to the Impala.  
“Sorry kid, we can’t help ya,” Dean told the kid.  
“I want candy,” The kid said, just as Eva came back with a handful of sweets.  
“Well, I think you’ve had enough,” Dean smiled, as Eva dropped a handful of candy in the kids bucket. Once her hands were free of candy, Eva punched Dean in the arm for the comment he made to the kid, and glared at him for a second before smiling down at the kid.  
“Thank you,” The kid nodded, before walking past them and bumping into Dean, roughly.  
Eva followed Sam as he walked to their motel room, Dean right behind Eva. Eva stood next to Sam as he unlocked the door, and watched as he immediately drew his gun as the door opened, spotting two figures in their room, “Who are you?!” Sam yelled.  
“Sam,” Eva pushed his gun down as Dean rushed into the room, “That’s Castiel.”  
“The angel,” Dean said, refreshing his memory. He nodded to the bigger guy, “Him, I don’t know.”  
Castiel turned around to meet the trio, as Sam smiled, looking at Castiel in wonder, “Hello, Sam,” Castiel greeted, looking up at the young man.  
“Oh my God,” Sam paused in horror, “Er- uh- I didn’t mean to- sorry,” Sam shook his head, “It’s an honor, really, I- I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sam stepped forward, holding his hand out. Castiel just stared at it, unsure what to do; until Sam shook his hand slightly. Catching the idea, Castiel reached forward to grab Sam’s hand.  
“And I, you. Sam Winchester,” Castiel spoke, “The boy with the demon blood,” He placed both hands on Sam’s as Dean went and closed the door to their room, “Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.”  
“Let’s keep it that way,” The big man spoke, continuing to stare out the window.  
“Yeah, okay, chuckles,” Dean told him, before turning to Castiel, “Who’s your friend?”  
“The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” Castiel asked, avoiding the question.  
“Why?” Eva asked, crossing her arms.  
“Dean, have you located the witch?” Castiel asked again, looking at Dean.  
“Yes, we’ve located the witch,” Dean nodded.  
“And is the witch dead?” Castiel asked another question.  
“No, but-,” Sam spoke, but got interrupted.  
“We know who it is,” Dean told them.  
Their eyes followed Castiel as he walked over to the table between the beds and picked up a hex bag, "Apparently the witch knows who you are too,” He spoke, holding up the bag to show the three hunters, “This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?”  
The hunters each shared a look, as Dean spoke, “We’re working on it.”  
“That’s unfortunate,” Castiel spoke, turning his back on them.  
“What do you care?” Dean asked, roughly.  
“The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals,” Castiel informed them.  
“So this is about your buddy Lucifer,” Dean nodded.  
“Lucifer is no friend of ours,” The man staring out the window spoke, Eva grew irritated with the the man, he seemed like a real dick.  
“It’s an expression,” Eva rudely spoke, her patience wearing thin.  
“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs,” Castiel told the hunters.  
“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home,” Dean demanded, smiling sarcastically.  
“We are not omniscient,” Castiel told him, “This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods.”  
“Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-,” Sam began, but got interrupted by dick angel.  
“Enough of this,” He spoke.  
“Okay, who are you and why should I care?” Dean asked, as the angel turned around to face him.  
“This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist,” Castiel paused for a moment, then continued.  
“What kind of specialist?” Dean asked as Uriel walked forward, “What are you gonna do?”  
“You, uh,” Castiel looked at the hunters, “The three of you- you need to leave this town immediately.”  
“Why?” Eva asked, sitting down on a chair.  
Castiel glanced back at Uriel, before looking back at the hunters, “Because we’re about to destroy it,” he stated, bluntly.  
“So this is your plan?” Dean questioned, “You’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?”  
“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved,” Castiel assured him.  
“No,” Eva shook her head, “There’s over a thousand people here.”  
“One thousand two hundred fourteen,” Uriel corrected, staring at the girl.  
“And you’re willing to kill them all?” Sam questioned, outraged.  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city,” Uriel told them, clearing his throat.  
“Look, I understand this is regrettable,” Castiel tried to reason.  
“Regrettable?” Eva scoffed.  
“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already,” Castiel told them.  
“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?” Dean chuckled humorlessly.  
“It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here,” Castiel tried telling him.  
“Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys,” Dean nodded sarcastically.  
“Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him,” Castiel looked at Dean, “Is that something that you’re willing to risk?”  
“We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone,” Sam reassured them, “Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die.”  
“We're wasting time with these mud monkeys,” Uriel spoke, as Castiel turned away from Dean to face him.  
“I’m sorry, but we have our orders,” Castiel nodded.  
“No, you can’t do this, you’re angels,” Sam shook his head, “I mean aren’t you supposed to- you’re supposed to show mercy.”  
“Says who?” Uriel asked rhetorically.  
“Read a bible, Sam,” Eva muttered, stepping forward to stand next to the man.  
“We have no choice,” Castiel spoke, turned away from the hunters.  
“Everyone has a choice,” Eva told him, an edge to her voice, “Make yours not to kill all these people.”  
“I mean, come on, what?” Dean stepped forward, “You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?”  
“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith,” Castiel told the hunters, “The plan is just.”  
“How can you even say that?” Sam asked, unbelieving of what huge dicks these guys were.  
“Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just,” Castiel explained.  
“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves,” Dean nodded.  
“Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?” Castiel asked, turning to him.  
“Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed,” Dean gave a humorless smile.  
“You think you can stop us?” Uriel threatened.  
“No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving,” Dean stepped forward, “See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that.”  
“I will drag you out of here myself,” Uriel threatened, glaring at Dean.  
“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something,” Dean looked at Castiel, “We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning.”  
“Castiel! I will not let these peop-,” Uriel began, but got cut off by Castiel who rose his hand to silence him.  
“Enough!” Castiel looked back to Dean, “I suggest you move quickly.”  
xxx  
“See, Dean?” Eva smirked, walking past Sam and going to the passenger seat, “If it weren’t for me giving the kid some candy, your precious baby would probably be splattered with eggs.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered, hopping into the driver's seat as Sam slid into the back.  
Eva looked back at Sam, noticing he seemed a bit upset earlier, “What’s wrong?” Eva asked, looking at him.  
“Nothing,” Sam shook his head, watching as the girl turned around, “I thought they’d be different,” He admitted.  
“Who, the angels?” Dean asked.  
Sam nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Well, I tried to tell ya,” Dean shook his head.  
“I just,” Sam paused, “I mean, I thought they’d be righteous.”  
“Well, they are righteous, I mean, that’s kinda the problem.,” Dean told him, “Of course there’s nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he’s on a holy mission.”  
“But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I’ve been praying to?” Sam scoffed lightly.  
Eva rolled her eyes, “I was named Evangeline,” She told him, showing him it could be worse.  
“I know you’re into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that.,” Dean started out, “But just because there’s a couple of bad apples doesn’t mean the whole barrel is rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don’t give up on this stuff, is all I’m saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball’s still a beautiful game.” Sam looked at his brother, disappointment still evident on his face; letting out a sigh, he went through the contents of the hex bag, before taking out the charred bone in thought, “Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?” Dean asked, looking at his brother then proceeded to started the car.  
“You guys know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?” Sam asked, holding up the bone.  
Eva paused in thought, and Dean shook his head, “No.”  
“A lot, “ Sam told his brother and friend.  
“More than a fire or some kitchen oven,” Eva mumbled, just now realizing the big deal.  
“Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?” Dean asked, smartly.  
“It means we make a stop,” Sam told his brother, telling him where to go.   
xxx  
The three hunters walked into the art room, ignoring the horrendous mask displays above them. Dean opened up a kiln as Eva and Sam walked straight up to the desk, “So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what’s the big deal?” Dean asked, joining Sam and Eva at the desk as the two filed through the scattered papers.  
“Are you really that dense,” Eva mumbled, her sadness had turned to anger; how could she have been so stupid? Why on Earth did they go that far, and why did she decide to calm him down with her mouth. Normally, she wouldn’t care about a usual one night stand, but this was Sam’s brother. Of all people to sleep with, she chose the brother of her closest friend. She was just so mad at herself, and whenever she was mad she always ended up taking it out on people even without meaning to. Eva let out a frustrated sigh, before explaining, “Dean, the hex bag didn’t show up after we talked to Tracy.”  
“But after we talked to the teacher,” Dean finished, it finally made sense.  
“Bingo,” Eva muttered, eyeing a lock on one of the cabinets.  
“Hey,” Sam spoke up, eyeing the same lock. Eva handed him a hammer off the table; taking it, Sam pounded the lock open until it clattered on the floor. Opening the cabinet, it revealed a bowl of bones; Sam looked up at Dean and Eva with a face, “My God, those are all from children.”  
“And I’m guessing he’s not saving them for the dog,” Dean remarked.  
xxx  
Darkness finally settled in as the three hunters showed up at Don’s house, entering the basement as they spotted Tracy hanging from the ceiling by her hands, with her mouth covered. Three shots fired into his back, one bullet from each gun. Don fell to the floor as Dean walked over to Tracy, Sam and Eva checking out Don’s dead body.  
“Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him?” Tracy’s face turned sinister, “How sloppy his incantation was?” The three hunters looked up at that, “My brother,” Tracy spoke as the three hunters went to draw their guns again, “Always was a little dim.” Tracy’s hands flew up, shouting an incantation as the three hunters fell backwards, pinned to the ground in pain, “He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him,” Tracy grinned, “Our master’s return? The spell work’s a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable,” She told the three as they writhed in pain, she grabbed a knife and the chalice, “The whole time I wanted to rip his face off,” Tracy spoke, kneeling next to her brother. She pressed the knife into the wound, the blood flowing right into the cup as she stood in pleasure, “And you get him with a gun, ah, love that,” She walked to the altar with the chalice, as the three hunters continued to squirm on the ground, “You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you’ll all see what Halloween really is,” With that, she started muttering an incantation.  
Sam rolled to Don’s body, dipping his hands in the blood and smearing it all over his face, “What are you doing?” Dean whispered, as Eva copied Sam.  
“Just follow my lead,” Sam whispered back, rubbing blood on his brother's face.  
The three watched as Tracy finished her incantation, the ground cracking open with black smoke spilling out and entering Don’s body. Anger filled in Eva’s chest as she realized the seal had broken, even if they were able to successfully kill Samhain, the seal was still broken. The three hunters watched as Samhain rose, walking over to Tracy who turned to him. The hunters lay still on the floor, finally feeling something other than the pain Tracy inflicted upon them. Samhain lovingly grabbed ahold of Tracy’s face, and kissed her.  
“My love,” Tracy smiled, looking up at him with adoration.  
“You’ve aged,” Samhain spoke, eyeing her true form.  
“This face… I can’t fool you.”  
Eva almost gagged, this was almost as sickening as when her parents use to make out after every kill and exorcism.  
“Your beauty is beyond time,” Samhain complimented, leaning his forehead against Tracy’s. A second later, he snapped her neck, glaring at the body, “Whore.”  
The hunters began to play dead as Samhain whirled around. Samhain eyed the blurry bodies in front of him as he took a whiff of the air, he stared at them for another second before walking over them, leaving the room.  
Once the door shut. Dean whispered to Sam aggressively, “What the hell was that?”  
“Halloween lore,” Sam smiled, “People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot.”  
“You gave it a shot?!” Dean asked, unbelieving his brother tried that after just reading some lore.  
xxx  
The three hunters walked out of the house and towards the Impala, wiping the demon’s blood off of their faces with a dishtowel they found in the kitchen.  
“Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?” Dean asked, an aggressive tone to his voice.  
“Hm, maybe Vegas,” Eva gave Dean a sarcastic look, “He’s raising the dead, so probably the cemetery.”  
Dean rolled his eyes as they all got into the car, “You know,” He began, “I, for one, am getting really sick of your attitude, Eva.”  
“Who are you, my dad?” Eva scoffed, crossing her arms as she leaned in her seat before sighing remorsefully, “I’m sorry,” She apologized.  
“Eva, you haven’t really been acting yourself,” Sam told her as Dean began to drive.  
“Look, I really am sorry, okay?” Eva told him, looking at him from the backseat, “I just have a lot on my mind, and it’s stressing me out.”  
Sam only nodded at that, as Dean rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what was wrong, “So, this demon’s pretty powerful,” Sam spoke, purposely taking the attention off of Eva.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded.  
“Might take more than the usual weapons,” Sam told them, exchanging glances with Dean, who got what he was suggesting, as did Eva.  
“Sam, no, you’re not using your psychic whatever,” Dean told Sam, sternly, “Back me up here, Eva.”  
Eva leaned forward from her seat in the back, “Dean’s right, Sam. If you use it, I will kick you where you don’t want me to kick you, and I have powerful legs.”  
Dean nodded at that, her legs were pretty strong in his experience, “Ruby’s knife is enough,” Dean told Sam as they drove.  
“Why?” Sam asked his brother and Eva, looking at the girl through the rearview mirror.  
“Well because the angels said so for one,” Dean nodded, hoping that would get through to his brother.  
“I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics,” Sam deflected the excuse, looking over at his brother.  
“Well they happen to be right about this one,” Dean defended them… in a way.  
“I don’t know, Dean, it doesn’t seem like they’re right about much,” Sam shrugged.  
“Well then forget the angels, okay?” Dean dropped his excuse, “You said yourself, these powers, it’s like playing with fire.”  
Sam opened his mouth to argue when Eva spoke instead, “Sam, you’re not doing your psychic thing, end of story,” Eva told Sam, with a hard edge to her voice which warned him against arguing with her. Dean took the knife out of his jacket, handing it to Sam, who just took it without a word.  
xxx  
The three hunters quickly ran down the stairs of the crypt, the screams growing louder as they walked closer, “Help them,” Sam begged the two of them, wanting to chase down Samhain, he gave Eva a look, “You want to hunt zombies, here you go.”  
“Dude, you’re not going off alone,” Dean shook her head, an excited grin growing on Eva’s face at realizing her dream had come true.  
“Do it!” Sam just yelled, running off after Samhain.  
Dean let out an angry breath, before shouting at the teenagers with his gun out, “Stand back! Stand back!”  
Shooting the lock, Dean kicked the door open as the teens came flooding out, running for their lives as the dead slowly woke up, walking out of their tombs.  
Eva and Dean slowly pulled out silver stakes as the zombies advanced towards them, “Bring it on,” Eva whispered, cracking her neck before stabbing an undead in the heart with her stake. Eva and Dean continuously stabbed these suckers in the heart, before a woman stood behind Dean. Eva snuck up behind her, stabbing her with the stake but she just flickered away, flinging Eva across the room.  
“Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that’s it, I’m torching everybody,” Dean nodded, pulling himself up.

Eva and Dean ran up to help Sam, but stopped in their tracks at seeing him hold his hand out towards Samhain, slowly exorcising him. Eva watched in a mixture of anger and fear as Sam’s nose began to drip blood, before the demon fell towards the floor, dead again. Sam dropped his hand, spotting an expressionless Eva, and sad looking Dean. Eva made eye contact with Sam for a minute, before walking away in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

“It just doesn't make any sense, Dean,” Sam told his brother as the three hunters sat at a table at some bar, “I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?”  
“Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it,” Dean told his brother, downing a shot. Sam looked over at Eva, who was across the bar flirting with some tool. A feeling curled itself around his body as he watched her interact with the man. She had left her jacket at the table with them, and so she was all arms and cleavage with just her tanktop on; the feeling tightened slightly as watched the man rub his hand down her arm, before grabbing ahold of her hand. Sam let out an angry sigh as he looked back to his brother, his one hand clenching a fist around Eva’s leather jacket that sat in his lap.  
“Maybe, but he's still an angel,” Sam told his brother.  
"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what,” Dean paused as a waiter showed up at their table.  
“Radical. What else can I get you guys?” The waiter asked, cheerfully.  
“Uh, I think we're good,” Sam nodded, wanting the man to leave.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?” He asked another question.  
“No, no, we're- we're still good,” Dean nodded.  
“Okay, awesome,” The waiter smiled, before walking away.  
“Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?” Dean tried, not wanting to talk about Hell at all.  
“Right,” Sam nodded, sarcastically.  
“What?”  
“Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under.”  
“I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!”  
“Look, Dean, I just want to help,” Sam tried.  
“You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is.”  
“Hey, guys,” Eva greeted as she walked up to her boys, “I’m going to Chett’s,” She told them, sending a look to the tall, brunette man covered in tattoos, “Pick me up an hour?” She asked, looking at Dean as she grabbed her jacket from Sam’s lap.  
Dean nodded, “Just, uh, text me the address.”  
Eva nodded, before walking back over to the man. Sam turned, watching as she left the bar in the other man's arms.  
“Chett?” Sam scoffed as the waiter dropped off their check.  
“Can’t get any douchier than that,” Dean shrugged, downing his shot. Although, Dean had to admit, that Chett guy did look to share some physical qualities with Sam; the long, brown hair, the tall height, and the brooding look on his face was enough to show for it.  
“So, where do we go from here?” Dean asked.  
“I'm not sure,” Sam shrugged, a sour look on his face as he pulled out some papers, “Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see.”  
“That's good news for once,” Dean downed another shot.  
“Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility,” Dean dropped his beer, choking slightly as Sam spoke, “The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested.”  
“Women, showers. We got to save these people,” Dean nodded, before pausing, “Once we pick up Eva,” Sam rolled his eyes.  
xxx  
After Dean dropped off Sam to interrogate the witness of a “ghost” that spied on her in the shower, the other two hunters stayed behind to EMF the fitness center. Dean and Eva sat on the stairs of the center and Dean was in the middle of reading the newspaper when he dropped it, breaking the silence, “Why’d you go with me instead of Sam? I thought you hated me,” He asked, turning to look at her.  
Eva let out a short laugh, “It was either guy I regret sleeping with, or guy who exorcises demons with his mind,” She hummed for a second, “Obviously, I choose the one who saw me naked,” There was a silence, “And I don’t hate you,” She assured him, “I’m just mad I let it go that far, and I took it out on you, so, I’m sorry.”  
Dean thought about that for a moment, before looking back at the newspaper with a, “Huh.”  
Minutes later, they spotted Sam walking up to them, “Well, you pick up anything?”  
Eva shook her head as Dean spoke, “No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean.”  
“Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs,” Sam chuckled as the three hunters started walking away from the fitness center.  
“I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed,” Dean shook his head, and to think this seemed like an interesting case.  
Sam let out a sharp breath, “You wanted to save naked women.”  
Dean grinned, “Damn right I wanted to save some naked women.”  
Eva rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her face, “Pervert,” She murmured. Sam glanced at the girl, she’s been slowly slipping back into her usual self and it made him a little happy to know she was feeling better. Although, he had a feeling she was still pretty upset; she’s barely spoken to him since he exorcised Samhain, and would either go off by herself or with Dean during cases. He knew she was avoiding him, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit.  
As the three hunters got closer to a dock, four boys ran by, one of them being chased by the other three, “Run, Forrest, run,” Dean yelled, calling after them.  
Eva rolled her eyes at that, poor kid was probably being bullied and Dean jokes about it, “Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here,” Sam told his brother with a shake of his head.  
Their eyes trailed to man arguing with a police officer on the pier, clearly upset, “How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!”  
“Something's going on,” Dean corrected his brother, as they walked up to the pair.  
“Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be,” The officer reassured Gus, “But don't you think it- don't you think it had to be a bear?”  
“I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!” Gus yelled out, stressing. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what a bear track looked like and these were not bear tracks.  
“Now, Gus,” The officer tried.  
“It was Bigfoot, Hal,” Gus yelled, “The Bigfoot!”  
“Gus, you're not talking sense here,” The officer shook his head.  
“There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!”  
“Excuse us,” Eva interrupted, the three of them pulling out their FBI badges, “FBI. We’re here about,” She paused, “Well, that.”  
“Bigfoot?” The police checked.  
“That's right,” Sam nodded, putting his badge away, “Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?”  
“Yes, I can,” Gus nodded.

The three hunters walked to where Gus told them he saw ‘bigfoot.’ None of them believed him, but had all decided to check it out anyways, “What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?” Dean broke the silence as they walked.  
“Every hunter who knows what’s what, knows Bigfoot’s a hoax,” Eva spoke.  
“Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply,” Dean suggested to her. Eva only shrugged, before the three of them paused in front of a very large footprint, “Okay. What do you suppose made that?  
“That’s a pretty big foot,” Eva mumbled. The three hunters exchanged a look, before following the footprints. Their was silence as the three of them were left to their thoughts as they followed the big footprints that were imprinted in the dirt. What the Hell could this be? It couldn’t be bigfoot, he wasn’t real. But, if it wasn’t bigfoot, then what was it? They entered the liquor as the footprints led them inside, and over to a liquor cabinet.  
“So, what, bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?” Dean started, looking at the floor where broken bottles lay, “ Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk,” Dean shook his head, before putting a drink inside his jacket.  
“Hey. Check this out,” Sam called to them, staring at a half empty magazine rack of porn.  
“He took the whole porno rack?” Dean looked where his brother was staring, “Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?”  
Eva shook her head in confusion as she followed the boys outside, and over to a bench. The hunters just sat in silence, each of them trying to come up with an explanation as to what this could be. The silence last a good couple of seconds, before Dean broke it, “I got nothing.”  
“It's got to be a joke, right?” Sam asked, looking at the other two hunters, “Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?”  
“Or it's a Bigfoot,” Dean settled, “You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny.”  
Sam only nodded, the three of them eyeing a little girl who rode past them on her bike, a magazine fluttering away from her box that she rode with. Pushing themselves off the bench, they all walked over to the magazine, Dean picking up the familiar issue and looked back at the girl who biked away, “A little young for busty Asian beauties.”  
The hunters followed the little girl to the front of the liquor store, watching as she dropped off the basket. They exchanged a look, before making a break for the Impala.  
xxx  
After following the little girl home, Dean parked his car as the three of them got out. Walking up to the door, Dean looked at the other two, “What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal?” Dean muttered, before knocking on the door.  
Seconds later, the little girl answered the door, “Hello?” She asked, looking up at the three.  
Before the boys could say anything, Eva bent down to the girls level, “Hello,” She smiled, “Are your parents home?”  
“No,” She shook her head, looking at the woman.  
“Okay,” Eva nodded, “Have you seen a hairy,” She paused, looking up at the boys.  
“Is he in trouble?” The little girl asked, very worried.  
“Oh, no, honey,” Eva shook her head, “Of course not. We just wanted to see if he was okay”  
The little girl nodded at that, as the two hunters watched her interact with the young girl, “He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick,” The little girl told Eva in a whisper, obviously upset.  
“Really?” Eva asked in fake shock, “Well,” She pulled out one of her badges, “It’s a good thing I’m a teddy bear doctor, then.”  
“You are?” She gasped, “Can you please take a look at him?”  
Eva nodded, “Of course, sweetie.”  
The little girl smiled at her, as Eva stood up, brushing off her pants. Giving the boys a smug smile, she followed the little girl inside as the two boys followed them in. Following her upstairs, the little girl led them to her bedroom, “He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy,” She told them, before opening her door to speak to the teddy, “Teddy? There's a nice doctor here to see you.”  
“Close the fucking door!” The teddy shouted, as Eva and the boys caught a glimpse of the giant bear watching television. The little girl let out a sigh, before shutting the door.  
“See what I mean?” She asked, “All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time, not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus.”  
“Look, uh, little girl,” Dean tried.  
“Audrey!” Audrey corrected.  
Eva bent back down to Audrey’s level, “Audrey, how did Teddy become real?”  
“I wished for it,” Audrey told the woman.  
“You did?”  
“At the wishing well,” Audrey nodded.  
Dean observed Eva interact with the young girl, as he opened the door to get another glimpse at the bear who was just watching TV, “Look at this,” It chuckled, “You believe this crap?”  
“Not really,” Dean shook his head, meaning the bear.  
“It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!”  
“For tea parties!” Audrey shouted at him.  
“Tea parties? Is that all there is?” The bear cried as Eva stood up and shut the door.  
“Audrey, give us a second, okay?” Eva asked the young girl, who nodded, before huddling into a corner with the two men.  
“Okay,” Sam started, “Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?”  
“How do you suggest we do that, Sam?” Eva asked sarcastically.  
“I don’t know,” He shrugged, “Shoot it? Burn it?”  
Eva scoffed, “Yeah, it’s made of stuffing. How do you think shooting it would work?”  
“And I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands,” Dean cut in.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here.”  
Eva walked over to Audrey, “Audrey. Where are your parents?”  
“My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali,” She told the older woman.  
“Okay,” Eva thought for a second, “Teddy is very sick. He has lollipop disease,” Eva told Audrey sadly, “It’s very contagious. Is there an adult you can stay with until we’re done treating him?”  
Sam and Dean watched Eva interact with the girl, almost like it was natural to her. Honestly, it was a little surprising at how good she was with children; with her short temper, he would’ve assumed kids would be almost like her enemy.  
Audrey nodded at Eva, “Mrs. Hurley lives down the street.”  
Eva nodded at Audrey, “Okay, Audrey. I want you to stay there for a couple days, okay?”  
“Okay,” Audrey nodded, surprising Eva with a hug, “Thank you.”  
Eva smiled lightly as she hugged the little girl back, her heart tightening as she grew sad.  
“Audrey,” Dean called as the hug broke, “Where’s this wishing well?”  
xxx  
The three hunters strolled into the Chinese restaurant, as a boy threw a coin in the fountain before leaving, “Think it works?” Dean asked as they walked closer to the wishing well that sat in front of the restaurant.  
“How else would you explain Teddy?” Eva asked, giving Dean an are-you-that-stupid look.  
“There’s only one way to find out,” Dean muttered, looking at Eva.  
“What are you gonna wish for?” Sam asked.  
“Shh!” Dean hushed him, before tossing in his coin, “Not supposed to tell.”  
Seconds later, a delivery guy walked in with a sub, “Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?”   
Dean looked at the other two hunters, impressed, “That’d be me.”

The three of them sat at the table of the Chinese restaurant, Dean eating his sub, “I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific,” Dean nodded, taking another bite.  
“The teddy bear, the sandwich,” Sam listed off, as Eva’s gaze trailed to a couple consisting of one ugly guy.  
“I’m guessing this,” Dean pulled out a newspaper, pointing to a lottery winner.  
“Definitely that,” Eva gestured to the couple at the next table, who were sucking face.  
“That definitely goes on the list,” Dean nodded as Eva pushed up her glasses, “What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do.”  
“Yeah, maybe,” Sam nodded, “But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one.”  
“Plus,” Eva added, the corner of her lip twitching upwards into a smile, “You guys are pretty douche-y.”  
“Are not,” Dean defended.  
“Oh, please,” Eva scoffed, “If you’re not a douche, then I’m Kate Winslet.”  
Dean opened his mouth to give a retort, when a Chinese waiter walked over to them, “Uh, gentlemen, young lady. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here.”  
“Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here,” Dean defended, looking at the man.  
“Health department,” Eva pulled out her badge, “You have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C,” Eva told him without a beat.  
“Rats!?”  
xxx  
After draining the fountain, Dean and Eva sweeped the bottom for coins while Sam stood and watched, the tension that previously existed between them was almost as good as gone. As happy as he was about that, he wished things were the same between him and Eva.  
“Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see,” Dean said, standing up from the fountain.  
“Yes, nothing,” The Chinese man told them as Eva stood from where she was kneeling, “We keep a clean place here.”  
“Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation,” Eva suggested, walking the man over to the front of the restaurant as Sam and Dean talked.  
“Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?” Dean asked, flipping the coin to Sam.  
Sam chuckled lightly, “No,” He tossed the coin back to Dean, “Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it.”  
“I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real.”  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it,” Dean told his brother, “You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence.”  
“Not what I’d wish for,” Sam told his brother, subconsciously looking back at Eva as she chatted with the manager.  
Dean, catching the action, smiled a little bit, “Seriously?” He asked his brother, acting as if he didn’t see Sam looking at Eva with big eyes.  
“It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore,” Sam shook his head.  
“All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?” Dean questioned, as Eva walked up behind him.  
Sam glanced at Eva as she stood behind his brother, staring into the fountain, “Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody.”  
“Guys,” Eva called out, bending over to brush the coins off the large, silver one “What’s that?”  
“Some kind of old coin,” Sam bent down slightly to see the coin better, “I don't recognize the markings.”  
Eva reached her hand into the fountain, trying to pick up the coin, “Dammit,” She muttered, trying harder.  
“Lift with your legs,” Sam joked.  
“The little mofo is welded on there,” Eva grunted, giving up.  
“I have an idea,” Dean said, walking out to his car with Sam tagging along. Minutes later, they came back with a hammer and a crowbar, “Step aside, sister.”  
Eva only nodded, getting up from the well as Dean walked over to it with his crowbar, trying to pry it off, “Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!” The manager shouted, running up to them.  
“Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will,” Sam warned, glancing at Eva with a shrug,” The waiter only stared for a second, before walking away, “All right, thanks.”  
“Let me see that. I got an idea,” Dean held his hand out to his brother, who handed him the hammer. Nodding in thanks, Dean set the crowbar against the coin and gave Eva and his brother a smug look, before bringing the hammer down hard on the crowbar, which ended up breaking the hammer. The manager harrumphed as Dean stared in amazement, “Oh!”  
Eva’s mouth dropped slightly, as Sam just looked in shock, “Coin's magical.”  
“Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well,” Dean voiced his thoughts, “I don't think we can destroy this.”  
Sam only nodded, before pulling out a piece of paper and setting it over the coin. Bringing out a pencil, Sam colored over the coin, the paper showing the markings, he handed it to Dean, “All right, here. You got to look into this.”  
“Where you going?” Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
“Something just occurred to me,” Sam nodded, looking at Eva, “C’mon, Eva.”  
“I think I’ll stay with Dean,” Eva called out, “To research.”  
Sam stared at her for a second, before walking away without a word. It was obvious, she was still very mad at him about exorcising Samhain, he just hoped she didn’t hate him.

Eva and Dean left the restaurant, walking in silence, “Eva,” Dean broke it as they walked, “You gotta stop this.”  
“Stop what?” Eva asked, looking up at Dean as they walked.  
“Bein’ so mad at Sam,” Dean told her, he knew it killed his brother to have the girl so angry with him.  
“Coming from you?” Eva chuckled, “That’s a laugh,” Eva shook her head after a second of silence, “I’m not mad at him, Dean,” She told him. He looked at her, slightly confused; she reiterated, “I”m scared of him. He frightens me, and it’s a little hard to get over that.”  
“Scared? Of Sam?” Dean laughed, “Kids as harmless as baby.”  
“Yeah, a baby who can exorcise demons with his brain,” Eva rolled her eyes, “If he can do that, what else can he do?” She looked at him, “Have you ever thought about how he’s able to keep doing this?”   
Dean was speechless, at first he thought it was because Azazel bled in his brother's mouth once, but now he wasn’t so sure. He felt a need to defend his brother, even though Eva might be right.  
The two watched as the kid from before chase down his bullies, “You better run!” He yelled, stopping as he noticed Eva and Dean staring at him, “You got a problem?”  
Eva snorted, as Dean brought his hands up, “What? No.”  
Eva watched as the kid ran away, before looking over at Dean’s slightly uneasy face, his hand on his stomach.

Eva looked up from the computer as Sam walked in, Dean still heaving up his sandwich in the bathroom, “Dean? You alright?” Sam called, not taking his eyes off Eva.  
“The wishes turn bad,” Eva told him nonchalantly, as if Dean wasn’t puking his guts out in the bathroom.  
“The sandwich, huh?” Sam asked, walking up to Eva who was reading away on the computer screen.  
Eva only nodded, “The coin’s Babylonian,” Eva told him, “It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend, the serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos,” Eva closed the laptop, muttering to herself, “Their priests were working some serious black magic.”  
“They made the coin?” Sam questioned, a little happy that she was talking to him again.  
“Yep,” Eva popped the ‘p’ sound, “To produce chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to everyone who tosses in a coin.”  
“But the wishes get twisted,” Sam nodded at that, it made sense, “You ask for a talking teddy…”  
“You get a crazy asshole,” Eva finished.  
“And Dean gets E. Coli.”  
“This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries,” Dean spoke up, leaving the bathroom, a sick look on his face, “It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish…”  
“Utter chaos,” Eva finished again.  
Dean nodded, as his brother spoke, “Any way to stop it?”  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes,” Dean explained, “So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier.”  
xxx  
“Eva,” Eva awoke to Dean hitting her leg, “Get up, we got a lead.”  
“Huh,” Eva muttered, sitting up in the motel bed, “Wha…?”  
xxx  
“So, what are we?” Eva asked after Dean knocked on the door, “FBI? CSI? Journalists?”  
“We’re florists,” Sam told the girl, just as Hope answered the door, an excited grin on her face.  
“Hello?” She asked, leaning against the door.  
“Hi,” Sam smiled, “I’m Sam, this is Dean, and that’s Eva,” He motioned to his brother and friend, “You’re fiance called us, we’re the florists for the wedding and we came by to,” He glanced at the other two, “Uh, talk it over.”  
Hope’s eyes widened with glee as she let them in, “Oh, come in!” She grinned, closing the door behind them and leading them into the living room. She walked over to Wes, “Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding.”  
“Huh?” Wes looked up in slight confusion, he didn’t call any florists?  
“You're the best!” She kissed his forehead, “Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders,” She told him, leaving him alone with the three hunters, one of them severely more angry than the other two.  
“Wesley, how's it going?” Dean asked with a sarcastic smile, stepping up to him.  
“It's ‘Wes,’” He told them, standing up then immediately sat back down upon seeing Eva’s glare, and as the other two hunters stepped closer, “‘ss.’ Aren't you the guys from the health department?” He asked, confused.  
“Yeah. And florists on the side,” Sam told him.  
“Plus FBI,” Dean smiled slightly.  
“And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors,” Eva told him, not lessening her glare.  
“Huh?” Wes looked at the three of them with furrowed brows.  
“Doesn't matter who we are,” Dean shook his head, “What matters is what we know.”  
“So, coin collector, huh, Wes?” Sam asked, motioning to the coins on the wall.  
“Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me.”  
“Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately?” Dean asked, before rephrasing, “And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?”  
“No, I- I don't know what you're, uh, talking about,” Wes shook his head, not about to admit to doing what he shouldn’t have.  
Eva cleared her throat as Hope walked back into the room holding papers, “Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now,” She said with a grin, looking at Wes, “Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing.”  
“That’d be really pretty,” Eva nodded, “And when you walk down the isle, I think a cascade bouquet would really tie the whole thing together,” She earned a look from the other two, “What?” She asked, defensively. She’d never admit it, but she’d been obsessed with her future wedding as a little girl; it was before she knew she’d spend her whole life hunting, but she still had the whole thing planned out. If she ever did get married now, though, it’d be something simple; her dream wedding is just that, a dream.   
“So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met,” Sam asked, faking interest in the wedding.  
“Oh, best day of my life,” Hope beamed.  
“I bet,” Eva nodded, remembering what was happening as she slowly grew angry again. What kind of selfish dick would force a woman to love him against her will? It was like… emotional violation. Might as well marry a robot.  
“Yeah!” Hope nodded with a grin, “It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just [sighs] I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing.”  
“Almost like magic!” Eva gasped in a sarcastic manner.  
“Uh, babe, can you- can you get us some coffee?” Wes asked, a sad smile on his face.  
“Yes. Yeah,” Hope nodded, walking up to Wes.  
“Oh,” Wes spoke as Hope kissed him, “Okay,” She kissed him again, “Okay,” And again, “Mm-Hmm,” And again, “Okay,” And again, “Oh, okay,” And again, “Oh,” And again, “Mm-hmm,” And again, “Okay,” And again, “Okay,” And again, “Okay,” And again, “Okay,” And again, “Okay,” She finally stopped, and left for the kitchen.  
“Wes, we know. So tell us the truth,” Sam demanded.  
“My- my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back,” Wes told the hunters, grabbing the framed coins from the wall, “He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it.”  
“So, naturally, you use it,” Eva muttered.  
“Um... It was all I had,” Wes explained, “And when he died, I thought,”Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?’”  
“Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back,” Sam ordered.  
“Oh,” Wes laughed, thinking they were kidding, “Oh,” He frowned, realizing they were quite serious, “Ha ha, no, I'm not.”  
“If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen,” Dean warned.  
“Something bad,” Sam continued.  
“Like us,” Eva notified Wes.  
Wes laughed, thinking they were kidding; the guys, he understood, but no way could this short girl harm him in any way. Pulling out a gun from his jacket, Eva narrowed her eyes as Dean spoke, “We really wish you'd come with us.”  
xxx  
“I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?” Wes asked, leaning back in his seat as he sat next to Eva, who wasn’t happy to be sitting next to him.  
“Because the wishes go south, Wes,” Sam told the man, “Your town is going insane.”  
“Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?” Dean scoffed, he didn’t believe that in the slightest.  
“I wished she would love me more than anything,” Wes cut in.  
“How’s that going, Wes? You want her to love you more than anything?” Eva scoffed, “That’s not love, that’s reciprocated obsession.”  
“Please, what do you know about love?” Wes rolled his eyes.  
“Obviously, more than you,” Eva retorted, crossing her arms as she leant back in her seat.  
“Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive,” Wes snapped.  
“Yeah, because a woman being forced to love someone she doesn’t want to is better than some guy with his feelings hurt.”  
“You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this,” Dean told Wes as he drove down the street, “Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, ‘be careful what you wish for?’” Dean asked, just as they hit a bump in the road, feeling as if they hit something.  
“Did we just hit something?” Sam asked, looking into the mirrors.  
“I didn't see anything,” Dean shook his head.  
“‘Careful what you wish for,’” Wes mocked Dean, returning to his normal voice, “You know who says that? Good-looking assholeslike you three, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be attractive.  
“Easy?” The three hunters said together, all looking at each other.  
“Yeah. Women- women look at you, right? They notice you,” He turned to Eva, “If you saw me on the street, would you think I was attractive?”  
Eva looked at him, and decided not to spare his feelings, “No.”  
“See?” Wes looked expectantly at the boys.  
“Oh, c’mon, Eva doesn’t count,” Dean scoffed, “She once did it with a guy named Chett.”  
“He was hot,” Eva shrugged, as it was true.  
“And believe us, we do not have it easy,” Sam told him, disbelieving someone would actually tell him that.  
“We are miserable,” Dean informed the guy, “We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got.”  
“But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes,” Sam turned to the back, slightly.  
“Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want,” Dean explained.  
“Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy,” Sam nodded.  
“Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff,” Dean said as they got closer to town.  
“You know what? Hope loves me now -- completely. And it's awesome,” Wes smiled, leaning back.  
“Oh, my God,” Eva dropped her face into her hands, and raised her head to glare at Wes, “She doesn’t really love you. She just thinks she does because you wished for it, but deep down, she doesn’t love you. She might as well be a robot with Hope’s face attached to it.”  
“Uh huh,” Wes nodded, not really listening before turning to Dean, “Look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you were talking about?”  
The four pulled up to a stop, just as a small boy flipped over a large truck right across street, catching everyone’s eyes, “Well, that should cover it,” Dean looked, amazed and shocked.  
“Kneel before Todd!” The kid shouted, throwing his hands in the air with a determined face, “Kneel before Todd!”  
The four watched as Todd shook the truck, Dean hurriedly got out of the car and turned to Sam, “I'll handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!”  
“Right,” Sam nodded, moving to the front seat. As Sam got in the front, Eva climbed from the back into the passenger seat, as they drove away.

“That- that- that kid turned over that car like- like it was nothing,” Wes shouted, pointing in the direction of Todd.  
“You should have seen the teddy bear. Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin,” Sam looked at Wes as he stayed in his spot, “Wes!”  
“Well, why can't we just get what we want?!” He shouted.  
“Because that's life, Wes,” Sam told him, before getting struck by a random lightning bolt.  
“Sam!” Eva shouted, running up to his now dead body, “Sam?” She tried, shaking him. Anger pumped throughout her chest as she stood, drawing her gun and pointing it at Wes’s head, “I suggest you go pull that coin out.”  
“You won’t shoot me,” Wes made an unbelieving face.  
“You wanna take that chance?” Eva asked, not lowering her gun. Wes sighed, and walked inside the restaurant to see Hope by the fountain.  
“Hope?” Wes asked, walking closer,  
“I had to do it, didn't I? He was gonna make you wish away our love,” Hope frowned.  
“You wished a man dead?” Wes gaped, Eva glared.  
“Do I have to shoot you, too?”  
“I love you more than anything,” Hope looked at Wes, not caring if she got shot.  
“Stop saying that. Stop it!” Wes sighed, feeling worse.  
“But I do. More than anything,” Hope's voice broke, “More than me. More than life. Oh, Wes. Don't hate me.”  
Wes walked up to her, giving her one last kiss, before letting out a breath of air, “It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. It's gonna be okay.”  
Reaching down, Wes slowly took the coin out. Once the coin was out of the water, the wishes ceased to exist, all reverting back to before they were made, and a living Sam ran in to see Wes holding the coin at Eva’s gunpoint. Upon seeing Sam was alive, Eva put her gun away into her jacket.  
“Hope,” Wes called, the girl turning to look at him.  
“Do I know you?” She asked, leaving the restaurant.  
Dejectedly, Wes gave the coin to Eva, before leaving the restaurant in sadness.  
xxx  
Sam and Eva walked past Audrey, who waved at her, and her parents, who were burnt red. The duo walked over to Dean, who sat on a bench reading the local newspaper, “Well, uh, coins melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems,” Sam told his brother, who stood at the news.  
“Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we,” Dean said as the three of them walked away, before stopping a minute later, “Hang on a second,” Dean paused.  
“What?” Sam asked, confused.  
“You were right,” Dean nodded.  
“About what?”  
“I shouldn't have lied to you,” Dean shook his head, “I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything.”  
“So tell me about it,” Sam shrugged.  
“No,” Dean shook his head, “I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it.”  
“Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You gotta let me help,” Sam practically begged.  
“How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here,” Dean told his brother; Eva had already talked to him about it before this case, if he did remember, it was his business and he didn’t need to share it with anybody if he didn’t want to.  
“I know that.”  
“The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here…” Dean tapped his head, “Forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry.”  
Sam nodded at that, and turned to Eva, “By the way, did you really pull a gun on Wes because I died?”   
Eva snorted, “Duh, you died.”  
“So, you pull a gun on him?”  
“Of course I did,” She pushed him playfully, “You’re my best friend, bozo.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eva stood next to Dean as Sam stood across from them at the pool table, they were doing a quick con to make some extra cash so Sam was betting money, pretending to be drunk. Eva and Dean were trying to get the guy lay off to keep the plan going, Sam’s already lost a couple hundred and for the last play, that’s when he was gonna really win.  
“Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just- just give me a chance to win it back,” Sam begged, acting drunk.  
“It's your cash,” Brian shrugged, setting up the balls.  
“Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets,” Dean cut in, keeping the act in motion.  
“He insisted,” Brian told Dean.  
“Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying,” Dean tried again.  
“Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine,” Sam smiled drunkenly at his brother.  
“Sam, you’re drunk. Let’s go back to the room,” Eva suggested.  
“Let's make it five hundred,” Sam put down the money, ignoring Eva’s suggestion.  
“Five hundred?” Dean asked, faking disbelief.  
“Sure,” Brian grinned, “Five hundred. Your break,” He lifted the triangle that held the balls, and set it down. Whilst Brian was unaware, traces of drunk Sam were gone while he lifted his brows at Eva and Dean, who repeated the gesture. When Brian came back up, Sam broke, before looking up and spotting Ruby.  
“Keep the money,” Sam set down his cue on the table, and walked towards the demon.  
“Keep the money?” Dean repeated, as Eva just looked at Sam in confusion, “What-,” After a moment, the other two followed Sam, only to see Ruby right in front of them.  
“Hey,” Sam nodded, standing in front of the demon.  
“Oh, it’s demon girl, great,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms.  
“Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me,” Dean threatened.  
“I just have some info, and then I'm gone,” She looked at the two hunters that would try and kill her any chance they got.  
“What is it?” Sam asked, before the other two could work in a reply.  
“I'm hearing a few whispers,” Ruby told Sam, looking straight at him.  
“Ooh, great, demon whisperers,” Dean replied, looking at Sam, “That's reliable,  
He mutted, before walking behind Sam to grab his beer.  
“Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday,” Ruby told Sam, ignoring Dean’s comment and Eva’s death glare, “The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt.”  
“Why? Who is she?” Sam asked, confused about some girl.  
“No idea,” Ruby shook her head.  
“But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do.”  
“Look, maybe we should check it out,” Sam looked at Dean, then to Eva who stood between them.  
“Actually, we're working a case, but thanks,” Dean gave a meaningless smile.  
“What case?” Ruby challenged.  
“Uh, we've got leads, big leads,” Dean nodded.  
“Sounds dangerous.”  
“Yeah, well, it’s better than hunting down some chick you call important, when she probably doesn’t even exist,” Eva called her out.  
“I'm just delivering the news,” She returned Eva’s glare, “You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done,” She turned to leave when Sam stopped her.  
“Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from -- it got a name?”

Eva laid in the back of the Impala, as Sam and Dean talked about their possible case, “Can I get a copy of the missing person's report? Great. Okay. Thanks,” Sam hung up the phone and turned to his brother, “Well, Anna Milton's definitely real.”  
“Don't mean the case is real,” Dean told his brother, “And this hospital's a three-day drive.”  
“We've driven further for less, Dean,” Sam said as Dean shook his head, “You got something to say, say it.”  
“Oh, I'm saying it,” Dean nodded, “This sucks.”  
“You're not pissed we're going after the girl,” Sam looked at his brother, “You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip.”  
“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family,” Dean said, “Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and and you're BFF with a demon?”  
“I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith.”  
“Yeah, and I just sat here, doing nothing and looking hot,” Eva spoke sarcastically, she’s been just as much of a help as Ruby and it really hurt that Sam thought differently. Eva has saved Sam’s ass on multiple occasions and he just treated it like it was nothing.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Sam told Eva, not wanting her to get upset.  
“Well, thanks for the thumbnail,” Dean nodded, “Real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?”  
“Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell?” Sam asked, sassily, “Don't spare the details. Ow!” He exclaimed, turning around to look at Eva who reached forward from the back his cheek roughly. Sighing, he sat back, thinking back to when he bargained for Dean’s soul; it was back before Eva started travelling with him.  
xxx  
Eva and the boys were in their FBI suits, talking to the hospital’s psychologist about the girl, Anna Milton. Eva’s eyes kept travelling back to Sam, she had to admit, he looked pretty attractive with his hair back and in a suit. She would never admit it, but she’d always secretly thought Sam was attractive and that thought only increased when she saw Sam in a suit, like now.  
“Of course, I want to help however I can,” The psychologist told them, leading them out of the room.  
“Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?” Sam asked, his eyes trailing to Eva; he secretly liked when they pretended to be officials, because Eva would wear a short, tight skirt and her hair would be down, just how he liked it. He liked when her hair was up, too, but he loved when it was down; he just wanted to run his hands through it and-  
“Apparently, she knocked him unconscious,” The psychologist interrupted Sam’s thoughts, causing him to cough at the direction they were heading, “The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room.”  
“That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her,” Dean commented, stepping out of the room.  
“We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door,” The psychologist told them what they thought.  
“Right,” Sam nodded, “Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent.”  
“Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends,” The psych nodded, “Bright future.”  
“So, what happened,” Dean asked, “She just... flipped?”  
“Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions,” She said.  
“What kind of delusions?” Eva asked, bringing the woman's attention to her.  
“She thought demons were everywhere,” The woman nodded sadly.  
“Interesting,” Dean spoke as the woman gave Anna’s sketchbook to Sam.  
“It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real.”  
“Well, that- that's just batty,” Dean muttered, as Sam flipped through the pages with Eva and Dean watching. When the page turned to say “raising of the witnesses” the three hunters exchanged a suspicious glance; turning the page another time, it said “Samhain: the next seal is broken.”  
“It’s revelations,” Eva spoke, not taking her eyes from the page.  
“Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?” The psychologist asked, raising a brow.  
“It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation,” Dean informed her.  
“Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now,” She said.  
xxx  
After Dean parked the car in front of the Milton’s house, the three hunters stepped up the stairs and over to the front door. Dean knocked on the door, and they all waited for several minutes before Dean turned to the other two, “Maybe they're not home.”  
“Both cars in the driveway,” Sam shrugged, as Eva pushed her way to the front of them. Setting her hand on the door knob, Eva tried opening the door, not surprised it was unlocked when she pushed her way in, the boys behind her.  
“Mr. And Mrs. Milton?” Eva called, entering the house.  
“We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions,” Sam said loudly. The three entered the dining room to find the dead bodies of Mr. and rs. Milton, throats cut and all. Eva let out a disappointed sigh as Sam bent down, fingering the powder on the ground next to their bodies, “Sulfur,” He muttered, “The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-.”  
“Yeah, they want her,” Dean nodded, “They're not screwing around. Alright, so, I'm ‘Girl, Interrupted,’” Dean picked up some addressed letters from the table, “And I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?”  
“Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?” Sam asked, looking at a family picture sitting on the table in front of him.  
“Yeah,” Eva nodded.  
“Let me see ‘em,” Sam demanded, still holding the picture. Eva nodded, pulling the sketches out of her jacket and handing them to Sam, “Check this out,” Sam turned so she and Dean could see the window in the picture and Anna’s drawing.  
“She was drawing the window of her church,” Dean looked up to Sam.  
“Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?” Sam asked, the idea formed in his mind.  
xxx  
The three hunters slowly entered the attic of the church, aiming their guns as they walked,” Guys,” Sam muttered, gesturing to the screen in front of them. Seeing a figure hiding behind a glass screen, the three put their guns away, knowing it was Anna, “Anna?” Sam called out, “We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. This is our friend, Eva.”  
“Sam?” Anna asked, “Not Sam Winchester?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Sam nodded, as Anna stepped out from behind the screen.  
“And you're Dean. The Dean?”   
Dean was silent, before nodding, “Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess.”  
“It's really you. Oh, my god,” She walked closer, “The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us,” She looked at Sam, “And some of them don't like you at all, “They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you.”  
“You,” She looked at Eva, “You’re Eva Specter.”  
Eva nodded at that, not really caring what a bunch of dick angels thought about her anyways, Anna grew a thoughtful look on her face, “They think you can save him,” She gestured to Sam.  
Eva grew confused, “Save Sam?” She asked, “From what?”  
Anna shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”  
“So, you talk to angels?” Dean asked, also wondering why and how Eva would be the one to save Sam.  
“Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them,” Anna shook her head.  
“You overhear them?” Sam repeated.  
“Yeah,” Anna nodded, “They talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head.”  
“Can you hear them right now?” Eva asked, still confused as to how she’ll save Sam… and from what.  
“Not right this second, but a lot,” Anna told the other girl, “And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them.”  
“So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?” Dean questioned.  
“Yes,” Anna nodded, “Thank you.”  
“Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?” Sam asked, he was also baffled how Eva would save him. What would he save him from, exactly? And why her? Not that she wasn’t important, she was- she was very important, but why her and not his own brother?  
“I can tell you exactly,” Anna nodded, “September 18th.”  
The three hunters exchanged a look, knowing exactly what day it was, “The day I got out of Hell.”  
“First words I heard, clear as a bel,” Anna spoke, “‘Dean Winchester is saved.’”  
“What do you think?” Dean asked, looking at the other two hunters.  
“It's above my pay grade, man,” Sam said, Eva nodding in agreement.  
“Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad,” Dean said, “They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel.”  
“Hey, um, do you know,” Anna began, “Are my parents okay? I- I didn't go home. I was afraid.”  
Before Eva could bluntly say they were dead, Ruby rushed into the room, “You got the girl. Good, let's go.”  
“Oh!” Anna screamed, backing up, “Her face!”  
“It's okay,” Sam tried to calm her, “She's here to help.”  
“Yeah, don't be so sure,” Dean shook his head.  
“We have to hurry,” Ruby told them.  
“Why?” Eva asked, eyes narrowed.  
“Because a demon's coming,”Ruby spoke, “Big-timer. We can fight later, you two.”  
“Well, that's pretty convenient,” Dean called her out, “Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?”  
“I didn't bring him here. You did,” Ruby turned to Dean.  
“What?” Dean asked with disbelief.  
“He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now.”  
“Guys,” Eva warned them, pointing to the angel in front of them, bleeding bloody tears.  
“It's too late. He's here,” Ruby backed up slightly, as Sam grabbed Anna’s arm and dragged her into a closet, telling her to stay there.  
When Sam walked back over to them, he took out a flask of holy water, when Ruby stopped him, “No, Sam, you got to pull him right away.”  
“Whoa, hold on a sec,” Dean interrupted, not wanting his brother to pull the demon out with his damn mind.  
“Dean’s right,” Eva cut in.  
“Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside,” Ruby turned to them as Sam put the flask of holy water away, “He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die.”  
Dean and Eva backed up slightly, both deciding it might be in their best interest to just let him do it this one time.  
Seconds later, the door was kicked down, revealing a demon. Sam raised his hand, trying to pull out the demon from the man’s body. The demon only coughed a bit, it’s eyes rolled to reveal themselves as all white, “That tickles,” The demon smiled, “You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam,” Then he threw Sam down the stairs using his demon powers. Dean leapt forward, trying to stab the demon when the demon grabbed his arm, successfully blocking the hit. The two struggled like that for a minute, and Eva ran to attack the demon, but he managed to throw her across the room..  
“Hello again, Dean,” The demon grinned, throwing Dean across the room and holding him against the wall, “Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot,” He chuckled, “I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell.”  
Dean’s eyes widened in realization as Ruby pulled Anna from the closet, “Alastair.”  
Sam snuck up behind the demon, stabbing Alastair with the knife as he turned around, “You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son,” As Alastair attempted to pull the knife, Sam grabbed Dean and Eva, and the three looked to the window exchanging a look before the three of them ran to it, jumping out, Eva successfully landing in a crouched position, receiving the minimal damage.  
xxx  
“Are you almost done?” Dean snapped at Eva, holding his arm while Eva was sewing up the cut in Sam’s arm.  
“I’m going as fast as I can,” Eva snapped right back at him, not liking being rushed.  
“Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here,” Dean told her, taking a swig from his beer bottle.  
“Sam will pop it back in, just let me finish,” Eva rolled her eyes, he was such a baby. Once she finished, Eva cut the thread, earning a small ‘thank you’ from Sam. Nodding in welcome, she walked over to Dean and snatched the beer from his hand, before pouring a bit over Sam’s wound, earning a grunt of pain from the man.  
As she finished, Sam nodded in thanks, “So, you lost the magic knife, huh?” Dean asked, walking over to them.  
“Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?” Sam questioned, looking at his brother; they seemed to have known each other.  
“No one good,” Dean shook his head, “We got to find Anna.”  
“Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay,” Sam walked over to his brother, getting ready to pop his shoulder back in, “Alright. Come on. On three. One,” Sam snapped Dean’s shoulder back into place.  
“You sure about Ruby?” Dean asked, walking into the bathroom, “'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us.”  
“I’m not,” Eva sighed, “But Sam sure is.”  
“She took Anna to keep her safe,” Sam assured them.  
“Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?” Dean tried proving him wrong.  
“Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again,” Sam said, as if it were obvious, “That's why he let us go.”  
“You call this letting us go?” Dean scoffed.  
“Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing,” Sam shook his head, “That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us.”  
“So, that one’s a thing, but Ruby is a poor, misunderstood soul,” Eva nodded, “Okay, Sam.”  
“Eva’s right,” Dean nodded to the girl, “How's she gonna contact us, anyways?” Dean paused, “Why do you trust her so much?”  
“I told you,” Sam told his brother.  
“You got to do better than that,” Dean said, “Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more.”  
“She… saved my life,” Sam told him, Eva rolling her eyes as he told the story.  
xxx  
“So? What'd she teach you?” Dean asked.  
“Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student.”  
xxx  
“Sam,” Dean called, feeling dirty that his brother shared that much.  
“Yeah?” Sam asked.  
“Too much information,” Dean nodded. Eva only stared at Sam, an odd feeling curling around her chest, she mistook it for anger as she curled her hand into a fist. How come when he kissed her all those months ago, it was a ‘mistake’ but he has sex with a demon and it’s all okay. Not only that, but he chose a demon to have sex with? What made it worse was this was back when it was just them two; growing angry, her stare grew aggressive.  
“Hey, I told you I was coming clean,” Sam defended himself.  
“No one told you to come that clean,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms, angrily.  
“Now I feel dirty,” Dean shuddered, “Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad.”  
“Yeah, well, there's more to the story,” Sam shook his head.  
“Just... skip the nudity, please,” Dean begged.  
“Pretty soon after... that, um… I put together some signs... Omens,” Sam nodded.  
“Saying what?”  
“Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."  
xxx  
“Ruby came back for me,” Sam told them with a smile, “Whatever you have to say, either of you, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here.”  
“Oh, you know what, Sam?” Eva scoffed, “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here either. Do you even remember what happened in Houston?”   
“Wait,” Dean cut in, “What happened in Houston?”  
Eva looked at Dean, “Well, to start, Ruby was nowhere to be found, and Sam was practically kidnapped. I was in the motel by myself, and it took me a week to find out where he was at and to save him. Luckily, the knife was left in our hotel room, in freaking Van Nuys, by the way. So, I had to go and kill about a dozen demons by myself while he was busy being tortured.”  
“Yeah, and then you kissed me,” Sam added.  
Eva’s mouth dropped, “I did not! You even got, ya know, excited, about watching me slit that demons throat. And don’t flatter yourself,” She crossed her arms and glared, “You aren’t my type.”  
Dean snorted at that, he saw the way the two of them looked at each other sometimes. Neither of them would admit it, but they looked like they wanted to eat each other most of the time, “No, I’m not your type,” Sam smiled humorlessly, “Because you’re really only into absolute douche bags.”  
“You mean like your brother?” Eva asked with an innocent smile, earning a shocked look from Sam, “That’s right, Sam, I sucked your brothers big-.”  
“Woah!” Dean shouted, standing up, “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” Dean laughed awkwardly as Sam gave him a death glare, he turned to Eva and guided her to a corner of the room, “What happened to not telling Sam?” Dean hissed.  
“You slept with my brother?” Sam asked, stepping forward, he was seething.  
Eva only glared at Sam, before a knock on the door interrupted them, “Housekeeping,” The voice called.  
“Go away,” Eva shouted at the door.  
“Ma’am, I've got clean towels.”  
Letting out an angry sigh, Eva stomped over to the door and slammed it open, “What?” She snapped as the maid entered the room.  
“I'm at this address,” The maid told them, handing a piece of paper to Sam after shutting the curtains.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Sam asked, still incredibly furious about finding out about his brother and Eva.  
“Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot.”  
“Ruby?” Sam questioned.  
“Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me,” Ruby rolled her eyes.  
“What about-.”  
“Come girl?” Ruby asked, “Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!”  
Ruby left the room, none of the hunters daring to look at one another.  
xxx  
The three hunters slowly crept along the cabin, none of them saying a word to the other. Sam was the first one to step into the cabin, followed by Dean, then Eva. Ruby shut the door behind them and turned to Sam, “Glad you could make it.”  
“Yeah, thanks,” Sam nodded, running over to Anna, “Anna, are you okay?”   
“Yeah. I think so,” Anna nodded, “Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life.”  
“So I keep hearing,” Eva muttered.  
“Yeah, I hear she does that,” Dean turned to Ruby, “I guess I... You know.”  
“What?” Ruby asked.  
“I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know…” Dean trailed off.  
“Don't strain yourself,” Ruby commented.  
“Okay, then. Is the moment over?” Dean asked as Ruby nodded, he looked away, “Good, 'cause that was awkward.”  
“Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay?” Anna asked, looking at Sam, “They must be completely freaked.”  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look, but Eva just blurted out, “They’re dead,” Bluntly, getting it out of the way. She earned a chastising look from both Sam and Dean, and a sob from Anna, “What?” She asked, not understanding how what she said was wrong. Sam sat down next to the girl in comfort as she cried.  
“Anna, I’m sorry,” Sam apologized, feeling bad for the girl.  
“Why is this happening to me?” Anna sobbed into her hands.  
“I don’t know,” Sam shook his head, setting a hand on the girls back in comfort. The girl cried for several more minutes before her head shot up, “They're coming.”  
The lights in the cabin flickered, “Back room,” Dean told Eva, and Eva grabbed Anna’s arm, dragging Anna into the backroom with her.  
“Who’s coming?” Eva asked, closing the door behind them.  
“The angels,” Anna told her, fearfully.  
“Then why are we hiding?” Eva questioned, wouldn’t they want to save her.  
“Because, they want to kill me.”  
Eva thought for a moment, before looking at Anna, “How do we stop them?”  
Anna looked at Eva for a long minute, before an image popped in her head and she took out her blade.


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes after completing the sigil on the mirror, the Dean ran in to see blood drip down Eva’s arm, a symbol on the mirror, and Anna standing in the corner of the room, “Eva?” Dean questioned, noticing that Eva was losing a lot more blood than she should be, “Eva!”  
“Are they- are they gone?” Anna asked, looking fearful.  
“Did you kill them?” Dean asked, looking a little worried at how much blood Eva was losing. Pulling out a bandanna from his pocket, he wrapped it around her arm.  
“No,” Anna answered, shaking her head, “No. She sent them away... far away.”  
“Sam and Ruby entered the room, Sam’s eyes immediately falling to Eva’s wound, and the amount of blood that was dripping out of it, “Eva,” Sam called, rushing over to check on her.  
“You want to tell me how?” Dean almost snapped, he was getting concerned. Eva shouldn’t have been losing this much blood, and she was starting to look a bit pale.  
“That just popped in my head,” Anna answered, “I told her how to make it, she insisted she did it!”  
Sam only watched at his brother took care of Eva; Dean looked over at Eva, “Why does she keep bleeding,” Dean loudly asked, Dean applying pressure to the bandana.  
Sam looked up at his brother, remembering something, “She’s anemic,” Sam chuckled without humor, watching as beads of sweat formed on her forehead, “She usually takes pills for it, but I guess she stopped.”  
Dean sighed, what an idiot. If she was anemic, then why didn’t she just let Anna draw the symbol and why stop taking the pills for it?  
Taking a peek inside the bandana, Dean let out a breath of air, “Not only that, but she cut her arm too deep. It’s gonna scar pretty bad,” He muttered, putting the bandana back on Eba’s arm. After a couple minutes of silence, Dean finally got the bleeding to stop and Eva drifted to sleep, the blood loss causing her to become extremely tired. As she fell asleep, Sam picked the girl up, and brought her to the couch, gently laying her down.  
xxx  
Eva sat next to Sam in Bobby’s kitchen as he did his research, her jacket was off and she was running her fingers along the fresh scar; she didn’t mean to cut that deep, but she was nervous and it was only her second time using her own blood for stuff like that, she didn’t know how much she’d need.  
“Stop touching it,” Sam called out to her, not even looking. He didn’t even want to look at it, or her, for that matter. In all honestly, it looked like a suicide attempt and he wasn’t completely sure if it was one or not, so he couldn’t even be mad at her anymore for sleeping with his brother, not when she could have died back there in the cabin.  
Eva rolled her eyes, and put her jacket back over her tank top. Joining Sam, he called out for Dean who joined them a minute later, “How's the car?” Dean asked, as Sam stood from his place.  
“I got her. She's fine,” Sam nodded, the three of them walking into the study, “Where's Bobby?”  
“Uh, The Dominican,” Dean answered, “He said we break anything, we buy it.”  
“He's working a job?” Sam asked.  
“God, I hope so,” Eva muttered.  
“Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap,” Dean joked.  
“Now that's seared in my brain,” Sam commented, shaken by the image.  
“Alright, what did you find on Anna?” Dean asked, as Sam pulled out a file.  
“Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton,” Sam told them, “A church deacon and a housewife.”  
“Riveting,” Dean commented.  
“Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first,” Sam told his brother, who raised his eyebrows at that.  
“No?”  
“When she was 2½, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy,” Sam told his brother, and Eva who stood between them.  
“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?” Dean asked, grinning.  
Eva gave him a look, “Do you know the difference between reality and porn?”  
“Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad,” Sam spoke, “Like wanted-to-kill-her mad.”  
“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old,” Dean said.  
“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal.”  
“Until now,” Dean muttered, “So, what's she hiding?”  
“Why don't you just ask me to my face?” Anna snapped from behind them; the three hunters swiveled around to see Anna, with Ruby right behind her.  
“Nice job watching her,” Dean turned to Ruby.  
“I'm watching her,” Ruby defended herself.  
“No, you're right,” Sam shook his head, turning to Anna, “Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?”  
“About what?” Anna asked.  
“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” Sam asked.  
“You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled…” Anna cried, “Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know.”  
“Okay,” Eva shrugged, “Let’s find out.”  
“How?” Anna questioned.  
xxx  
Eva led her aunt through the house to meet with Sam, Dean, Anna, and Ruby, “Eva,” Pamela stopped walking, right in front of the door to the stairs leading to the basement, “I want you yo know,” She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, for whatever Jesse did to you. I know, he did some bad things, but I don’t want you mad at me for whatever he did.”  
Eva let out a breath, her voice shaking a bit as she spoke, “Aunt Pamela, I’m mad at you because the whole time, you knew and did nothing. You even walked in on him trying to rape me, and you just walked away. I was thirteen, and you still intended on marrying him.”  
Pamela looked regretful, knowing her niece was growing upset, “I’m so sorry, Eva; I was stupid back then, only twenty-five and I couldn’t keep my priorities straight,” Pamela apologized, bringing her niece in for a hug. Eva hesitantly hugged the woman back, burying her face in her neck. She couldn’t stay mad at her aunt anymore, especially when she and the boys were the reason she lost her eyes, “Now, c’mon,” Pamela pulled away, “I got a job to do.”  
Eva only nodded, and guided her aunt down the stairs and down the basement, “We’re here,” Eva called out, reaching the bottom of the steps.  
“Pamela, hey!” Sam called out, reaching for the older woman.  
“Sam?” Pamela asked, bringing her hands up to his chest.  
“It's me. it's Sam,” Sam nodded, Pamela’s hands reaching his face.  
“Sam?” Pamela asked again.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“Sam, is that you?” Pamela asked, keeping the charade going.  
"I'm right here.”  
Oh. Know how I can tell?” Pamela reached down, grabbing Sam’s ass, “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy,” She laughed, looking over to Ruby and Anna, “Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack.”  
“Uh,” Sam trailed off, not sure what to say.  
“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most,” Pamela laughed.  
“Got it,” Sam nodded.  
“Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela,” Pamela greeted, walking over to Anna with a smile.  
“Hi,” Anna smiled.  
“Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help,” Pamela grinned.  
“Oh. That's nice of you,” Anna smiled softly at that.  
“Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it.”  
“Why?” Anna asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.  
“They stole something from me,” Pamela removed her glasses to reveal all-white eyes, and laughed, “Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry,” Pamela soothed the girl, walking her into the panic room.  
xxx  
The three hunters sat in the panic room, while Ruby stood outside of it. Pamela sat in front of Anna who was lying on the makeshift bed, “Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis,” Pamela coaxed Anna into a sleep in a relaxing tone, “As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?”  
“I can hear you,” Anna muttered, nodding in her hypnosis state.  
“Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels?” Pamela inquired, “How did you work that spell?”  
The boys had told her about the spell, and what it did But, what they didn’t tell her, is that Eva performed it.  
“I don't know,” Anna shook her head, “I just did.”  
“Your father... What's his name?” Pamela asked.  
“Rich Milton.”  
“Alright. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young…” Pamela spoke, “Just a couple of years old.”  
“I don't want to.”  
“It'll be okay. Anna, just one look, that's all we need.”  
“No.” Anna shook her head.  
“What's your dad's name? Your real dad,” Pamela said, as Anna began to shake, “Why is he angry at you?”  
“No. No! No,” She screamed, her body lurching forward, “No!”  
“Calm down,” Pamela tried to calm the girl, as she screamed.  
“He's gonna kill me!”  
“Anna, you're safe,” Pamela assured her.  
“No!” Anna screamed, her body jerking upright as the door slammed shut and the lights shattered.  
“Anna!” Dean interrupted, walking forward.  
“Dean, don’t,” Eva warned him, she’s seen her aunt do this multiple times when she was younger and it was never good when someone interrupted the hypnotized. But Dean interrupted anyway, grabbing Anna’s arms. But, he was flung across the room and into a chair.  
“Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna?” Pamela asked as the girl immediately calmed down, “You all right?”  
“Thank you, Pamela,” Anna smiled, sitting up, to look at the woman, “That helps a lot. I remember now.”  
“Remember what?” Sam asked, confused.  
“Who I am.”  
“I'll bite. Who are you?” Dean questioned.  
“I'm an angel,” Anna smiled.  
“Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others,” Anna reassured them as they stood in Bobby’s office.  
“I don't find that very reassuring,” Ruby commented.  
“For once, I’m with demon girl,” Eva spoke.  
“Me too,” Pamela crossed her arms.  
“I have a name,” Ruby narrowed her eyes.  
Eva shrugged, “And I don’t care.”  
“So… Castiel, Uriel,” Anna listed off, “They're the ones that came for me?”  
“You know them?” Sam asked.  
“We were kind of in the same foxhole.”  
“So, what, were they like your bosses or something?” Dean questioned.  
“Try the other way around,” Anna smiled softly.  
“Look at you,” Dean commented.  
“But now they want to kill you?” Pamela inquired.  
“Orders are orders,” Anna shrugged, “I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head.”  
“Why?” Eva crossed her arms across her chest.  
“I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell.”  
“Meaning?” Dean asked, confused.  
“She fell to earth, became human,” Pamela explained.  
“Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?” Sam asked.  
“It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife,” Anna shook her head, “That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace.”  
“Come again?” Dean questioned.  
“My grace. It's... energy,” Anna explained, “Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was.”  
“So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?” Dean asked.  
“The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah.”  
“I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are,” Ruby remarked.  
“Ruby's right,” Anna nodded, “Heaven wants me dead.”  
“And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you,” Ruby narrowed her eyes at Anna.  
“I know,” Anna nodded, “And that's why I'm gonna get it back.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“My grace.”  
“You can do that?” Dean questioned.  
“If I can find it,” Anna informed him.  
“So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?” Dean interrogated.  
“Something like that,” Anna commented.  
“All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?” Dean asked.  
“Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time,” Anna said, matter-of-factly.  
“Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?” Sam asked.  
Anna nodded, “Yes.”  
“Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?” Sam asked.  
“Yes,” Anna nodded.  
“Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?” Sam questioned.  
“Why do you ask?” Anna inquired.  
xxx  
“Union, Kentucky,” Sam pointed to the spot on the map as Dean and Anna entered the room behind him, “Found some accounts of a local miracle.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam spoke as Eva stepped closer to see, “In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least.”  
“What do you think?” Eva asked, looking at Anna.  
“The grace,” Anna nodded, “Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy.”  
“So grace ground zero,” Dean spoke, “It's not destruction. It's…”  
“Pure creation,” Anna finished.  
xxx  
The five of them were on their way to Union, with Sam and Dean in the front and Ruby, Anna, and Eva in the back. Eva sat between the angel and demon, much to her dismay. As Dean drove, he glanced in the back through the rearview mirror, and chuckled to himself.  
“What?” Eva asked, her voice had an edge to it due to her irritation about sitting next to Ruby.  
“Nothing. It's just an angel and a demon riding in the backseat, with a human between them. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter,” Dean grinned to himself.  
“I’m starting to think you don’t know the difference between reality and porn,” Eva muttered, referring to earlier when they had a similar conversation.  
“You call this reality?” Dean scoffed.  
xxx  
It was daytime when they entered the oak field, as everyone got out of the car, Dean was the first one to break the silence as they all stared at the large tree in front of them, “It’s beautiful.”  
“It's where the grace touched down,” Anna nodded, “I can feel it.”  
“Anna, what are we even looking for?” Sam asked after a hot minute.  
Instead of answering, Anna set her hand down on the tree, trying to soak up her grace before realizing; it wasn’t there anymore. “It doesn't matter,” Anna shook her head, dropping her hand, “It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it.”  
xxx  
“We still got the hex bags,” Dean spoke as everyone entered the cabin from before, “I say we head back to the panic room.”  
“What, forever?” Eva asked roughly, sitting on the couch.  
“I'm just thinking out loud!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Oh, you call that thinking?” Eva asked in a patronizing tone.  
“Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it,” Sam intruded, standing between them.  
“Anna's grace is gone,” Ruby stepped forward, “You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once.”  
“Kills me to say it, but Ruby’s right,” Eva shook her head, “Both sides are too powerful for us to fight without Anna’s angel-ness.”  
“Um... guys?” Anna interrupted, “The angels are talking again.”  
“What are they saying?” Eva asked, looking over at Anna from the couch.  
“It's weird... Like a recording... a loop,” Anna told them, “It says, ‘Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…’”  
“Or what?” Eva egged her on.  
“‘...or we hurl him back to damnation,’” Anna finished. Dean looked at his brother, shellshocked.  
It was silent for a good minute, until Sam spoke, “Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?”  
“To what?” Anna asked, “To kill them?” Sam nodded, “Nothing we could get to... Not right now.”  
“Okay, wait, wait,” Dean interrupted, “I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism.”  
“Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?” Sam asked, Eva giving him a look, telling him she agreed with Sam.  
“I don't know, but we got to think of something!”  
xxx  
Eva followed Anna into the part of the cabin that Sam and Dean were in, and took the flask from Dean, taking a swig, “Little early for that, isn't it?” Anna asked, Eva handing the flask back to Dean.  
“It's 2 a.m. somewhere,” Dean commented, taking another swig.  
“You okay?” Anna asked, curious as to why he’d be drinking so early.  
Just as she asked that, the door burst open revealing Uriel and Castiel, who walked in, the doors shutting right behind them.  
“Hello, Anna. It's good to see you,” Castiel greeted.  
“How? How did you find us?” Sam took a long pause, before turning to Dean, “Dean?”  
Dean looked to Anna, “I'm sorry.”  
“Why?” Sam asked his brother, Eva giving him a curious look.  
“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you,” Anna informed him, “I know how their minds work.” Anna turned to Dean, giving him a long kiss goodbye, “You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay,” She turned to the other angels, “No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready.”  
“I'm sorry,” Castiel apologized.  
“No. You're not,” Anna shook her head, “Not really. You don't know the feeling.”  
“Still, we have a history. It's just-,” Castiel spoke, but Anna interrupted him.  
“Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick,” Anna said.  
“Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head,” Alastair spoke, appearing in the room with a bleeding Ruby and another demon.  
“How dare you come in this room…” Uriel walked closer to Alastair as the other demon threw Ruby onto the ground, “You pussing sore?”  
“Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick,” Alastair glared, walking forward.  
“Turn around and walk away now,” Castiel warned.  
“Sure,” Alastair nodded, “Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper,” He winked.  
“You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again,” Castiel threatened once more, as Ruby crawled into the corner of the room, “Leave now... or we lay you to waste.”  
“I think I'll take my chances,” Alastair grinned.  
There was a moment of silence, before Uriel attacked the random demon before him, kicking back the demon that attacked him from behind. Castiel grabbed ahold of Alastair, putting his hand on the demon's head as he tried to exorcise the demon before him, “Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?” Alastair spoke, smartly, pushing Castiel away as Uriel exorcised a demon. Alastair gripped Castiel by the throat, repeating a chant as he began to exorcise Castiel. Dean interrupted it by hitting Alastair with a crowbar, knocking him off the angel.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean…” Alastair shook his head, walking up to where Dean and Sam stood, “I am so disappointed. You had such promise.”  
Raising his hand, the three hunters fell to the ground, gripping their hearts in pain. While Uriel was busy killing a demon, Anna rushed over to him and snatched her grace from around his neck, “No!” Uriel yelled, as Anna smashed the amulet of her grace onto the ground, the blue-white smoke pushed through her mouth as she inhaled it.  
“Shut your eyes,” She yelled at them as white light poured throughout her body, “Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!”  
The three hunters and Ruby did as told as Anna disappeared through a white light, screaming. Alastair only stepped closer to the light, disappearing with it, leaving Ruby’s knife in his place. The four of them slowly stepped over to the angels, as Dean picked up the magic knife, turning to Castiel and Uriel, “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared.”  
“This isn't over,” Uriel threatened, stepping forward, but Castiel only held him back.  
“Oh, it looks over to me, junkless.”  
A second later, the angels disappeared, leaving the hunters and Ruby alone, “You okay?” Sam asked, turning to Ruby.  
“Not so much,” Ruby shook her head.  
“What took you so long to get here?” Eva questioned, crossing her arms.  
“Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured,” Ruby turned to Eva.  
“I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once,” Dean whistled, “Angels and demons. It was a damn good plan.”  
“Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight.”  
“Yeah, now you're just bragging,” Dean nodded.  
“So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is,” Sam murmured.  
“I doubt it,” Dean uttered.  
xxx  
Eva watched from inside the the Impala as the two brothers shared a moment on the outside of the car. She had pretended to be asleep, so they would leave her alone and have a chance to themselves. Letting out a breath of air, Eva thought back to when she and her sister were younger and still in school. Angelica was always the popular one, she was always more talented, and smarter, and the favorite. When she was died… that’s what really drove a wedge between Eva and her parents. Even though Eva was younger by exactly five minutes, she was always left in charge of the older girl. In fact, Angelica’s funeral was the last time Eva saw her parents…  
xxx   
//Eva’s feet crunched on the crisp, autumn leaves as she walked away from the funeral; since her sister died fighting, she received a soldiers funeral. She was on her way to her car, she was just going to stay with Bobby for a couple weeks to mourn. After that, she’ll wipe her tears, find a job, and continue looking forward. It was oddly of… calming, knowing how her sister died in war instead of fighting demons, like she would.  
“Evangeline,” Eva whipped around to see her father and mother standing in front of her, Martin and Annabel Specter, two of the world's best hunters- and possibly worst parents.  
“Father,” Eva nodded, standing up straight.  
“This,” Martin motioned to the funeral as they stood away from the other guests, “Shouldn’t have happened.”  
Eva looked at him, confused, “Are you… blaming me for Angie’s death?”  
Martin nodded, “You should have been watching her.”  
Eva scoffed, “How would you expect me to watch her when she was in a different country?”  
“Well, if you two hadn’t ran away,” Martin trailed off, hostility evident in his voice.  
Eva’s eyes narrowed, “You know why we ran away.”  
“Because you’re a whore,” Martin stepped forward, grabbing his daughter by her arm, “It should be you in that coffin,” He hissed.  
Eva snatched her arm back, her glare increasing, “The feelings mutual,” She bit, getting in her car and driving off.//


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Eva were both asleep, laying in the back while Dean searched for jobs. They had both fallen asleep sitting upright, leaning against the windows in the back. As the two slept, Eva’s head somehow slipped onto Sam’s lap as she unknowingly cuddled into him. Sam’s eyes slowly opened to see his brother flashing his light onto a paper, then he looked downwards to see Eva laying her head down on his lap. Chuckling silently, Sam gently lay his hand on the girl's head, running his hand softly through her hair. A small smile made way to Eva’s face as she lay unconscious, unknowing of what happened.  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked after a quiet minute of him being awake.  
“What's it look like I'm doing?” Dean asked, looking at the paper.  
“Like you're looking for a job,” Sam said.  
“Yahtzee.”  
“We just finished a job like two hours ago,” Sam informed his brother.  
“Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?”  
“I am all for working. I really am,” Sam said, “But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep.”  
“Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead,” Dean nodded, still looking at the paper.  
“You're exhausted, Dean,” Sam sighed.  
“I'm good.”  
“No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever.”  
“And what am I running from?” Dean asked, looking back.  
“From what you told me. Or are we pretending that never happened?” Sam questioned, leaning back.  
“Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town,” Dean spoke, holding up the map, “A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry.”  
“Sounds like a ghost.”  
“Yes, it does,” Sam sighed, looking down at Eva who was sleeping peacefully, he was thankful she was a heavy sleeper so he didn’t have worry about waking her with his talk.  
xxx  
“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide,” Dean said as the three hunters entered the house through forced entry, “This place is gonna sell like hotcakes.” Eva snorted and the three hunters entered the kitchen, and Dean noticed something on the empty piece of wall after opening a couple cabinets, “Hey, check this out,” Dean waved over Eva and Sam as he knocked on the wall, noticing it sounded hollow, “Huh.”  
“It's probably a dumbwaiter,” Sam told his brother, walking over to the dumbwaiter that was covered by a wall, “All these old houses had them.”  
“Know-it-all,” Dean muttered.  
“What?” Sam asked, turning to his brother.  
“What?” Dean repeated.  
“You said…”  
“What?” Dean asked again.  
“Nevermind,” Sam shook his head.  
Eva chuckled lightly as the three of them walked into a bedroom, Sam holding the EMF meter in his hands.  
“No bloodstains, and a fresh coat of paint,” Eva muttered, walking over to the closet.  
“What a bunch of bubkes,” Dean remarked.  
“Needle's all over the place,” Sam commented, as the EMF needle went from side to side.  
“Power lines,” Eva told him, looking out the window.  
“Great,” Sam muttered, putting the EMF back in his jacket.  
Eva let out a breath as she opened the closet in front of her, revealing… a baby doll head, “Uh…” Sam hummed, looking at the head.  
“Well, that's super-disturbing,” Dean commented.  
Eva nodded as Sam turned to his brother, “Think it got left behind?”  
“By who?” Eva snorted, “Unless Bill Gibson liked to play with doll heads,” She looked out the window to see a car pulling in.  
“Uh oh,” Sam muttered, eyeing the car.  
“I thought you said this place was still for sale,” Dean asked his brother.  
“Apparently, it’s not,” Eva muttered, watching as a young boy got out of the car.  
xxx   
The three hunters stepped out of the house to greet the new owners, and to tell them they couldn’t stay there for that night. They wanted to cleanse the house, and it’d be much easier if it were just them, “Can I help you?” An older man, Brian, asked them.  
“Hi. Are you the new owner?” Sam asked, standing between his brother and Eva.  
“Yeah,” Brian nodded, “You guys are...?”  
“This is Mr. Stanwyk and Ms. Fletch,” Dean motioned to Sam then Eva, “ I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement.”  
“We had the building inspected last week,” Brian told them, “Is there a problem?”  
“Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak,” Sam listed, “Yeah, I'd say we got a problem.”  
“Asbestos? Meaning what?” The man’s wife, Susan, questioned.  
“Meaning you can’t live here until it’s up to code,” Eva explained as if the woman were a child.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Brian said, “You're saying we can't stay here?”  
“It's a health hazard. You don't want to,” Dean said.  
“Hold up,” Another man stepped up to them, “We just drove four hundred miles.”  
“There’s a motel own the road,” Eva crossed her arms.  
“We suggest you stay there,” Dean finished.  
“All right, and what if we don't?” Brian threatened.  
“You either pay a hefty fine, or you go to jail. Up to you,” Eva shrugged.  
Brian sighed, turning around to his family, “One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise.”  
“Yeah, you do that,” Dean muttered.  
“Another motel? Awesome, Dad,” The young, teen girl turned to her father, “I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows at that, his interest piqued.   
xxx  
“What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?” Sam asked, Eva standing next to him.  
“I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere,” Mrs. Curry told him.  
“And Mr. Gibson,” Dean spoke, “Where was he?”  
“Everywhere,” Mrs. Curry looked at him, quieting Dean instantly.  
“How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?” Sam questioned.  
“About five years,” Mrs. Curry told him.  
“So you knew him pretty well,” Eva commented.  
“Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him,” Mrs. Curry shook her head.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“His wife dies in childbirth,” She told them, “Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures,” Mrs. Curry nodded, disappearing and reappearing a couple seconds later. Opening the screen door a crack, she held out the pictures as Dean grabbed them, the door immediately shutting afterwards.  
“Thanks,” Dean nodded, looking at the pictures then to Mrs. Curry, “Can we keep these?”  
“Suit yourself.”  
“Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?” Sam asked.  
“I don't know. That was before my time,” Mrs. Curry shook her head.  
“Did you ever notice anything odd in the house?” Eva questioned.  
“Like what?”  
“Like, you know,” Dean started, “Like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them.”  
“No,” She shook her head, “Well, maybe there was one thing.”  
“What's that?” Sam asked.  
“Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls.” Mrs. Curry informed them.  
“Like a rat?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah,” She nodded.  
“Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?” Dean joked.  
“Wouldn't know,” She shrugged, “Never saw any.”  
“Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?” Sam asked.  
Mrs. Curry shook her head, “They were both cremated.”  
After that, the three of them headed back to the Impala.”All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?”  
“I don't know,” Sam answered his brother, “But I say we give that place a real once-over and see.”

“Crap,” Dean mumbled as he pulled up to the front of the house to see the lights on, “So, what now?”  
“We could tell them the truth,” Sam suggested.  
“Really?” Dean and Eva asked, looking at Sam.  
“No,” Sam shook his head, “Not really.”  
After about half an hour of silence, they heard a loud scream pierce through the night from the house. The three of them hurriedly rushed out of the car, and ran to the front door, Dean knocking on it, hard. Seconds later, Ted answered the door and they pushed their way in, “We heard screams. What's going on?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!” Brian asked, looking at Dean.  
“No,” Dean answered, quickly.  
“How many times do dads ask you that and you can honestly tell them no?” Eva joked, nudging Dean in the arm.  
“Who are you guys?” Brian asked, stepping forward.  
“Relax, please,” Sam tried to calm the man, “You have a ghost.”  
“A ghost,” Brian repeated, his children freaking out.  
“I told you!” Kate screamed.  
“It's the girl!” Danny exclaimed.  
“Both of you, relax,” Brian tried calming his children before turning to the hunters, “What are you guys playing?”  
“Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now,” Sam warned as the lights flickered off, eliciting a scream from the kids.  
“What the hell?” Ted asked, looking around.  
“Nobody move!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Buster!” The boy, Danny, shouted after hearing his dog yelp loudly.  
The family ran outside, followed by the hunters, “Buster!” Brian yelled out, hearing his dog whimper, “Buster?” He called again as his dog whimpered once more, the group of people followed a trail of blood imbedded in the grass, leading up to a truck reading ‘too late’ in dog blood.  
“What the hell?” Ted muttered, looking at the blood.  
“Buster!” Danny cried from the balcony of the house.  
“Go back inside. Go!” Brian shouted to his wife and kids.  
“We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger,” Dean warned.  
“First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here,” Sam told them.  
xxx   
“Head to the motel we told you about,” Eva demanded, as she and everyone else vacated the home, walking to the cars, “You’ll be safer there.”   
“What are you three gonna do?” Brian asked, as they got closer.  
“Oh, no,” Dean cried, running up to his car, “Oh, come on!” He shouted, eyeing his cut tires, “Come on!”  
Sam and Eva immediately ran to the trunk of car, opening it to see it was completely empty, “Dude, the guns are gone,” Sam shouted as Eva gaped, “So is the... Basically, everything is gone.”  
“Truck's no good,” Ted told them, jogging over to where they stood.  
“Both tires slashed,” Brian commented.  
“What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!” Dean yelled out.  
“What's going on?” Kate asked, looking around, “What's going on?” Suddenly, she screamed, backing up into her mother's arms, “She's there! She's there!”  
“Where?!” Susan exclaimed, as the men and Eva turned around, shining their flashlights.  
“She was right there in the woods!”  
“The Hell is a ghost doing outside,” Eva muttered to the other two hunters.  
“You want to stay and find out?” Sam questioned, as Dean turned to the family.  
“Everybody inside,” Dean exclaimed.   
“Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!” Ted yelled at him.   
“How do you suggest we do that?” Eva yelled right back, getting in his face, “In case you haven’t noticed, all the tires are slashed.”  
Sam set a hand on Eva’s shoulder, reeling her in, “This ghost is hunting us!” Dean yelled, “Everybody back inside now! Move!”

“Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle,” Dean told the family as he made a salt circle across the sides of the door, “As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be.”  
“Safe from ghosts?” Brian scoffed.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Dean nodded.  
“Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore,” Brian shook his head, “Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go.”  
“How do you expect to leave?” Eva asked as she sat in a chair, “The tires are slashed, and I’m sure you wouldn’t force your family to walk that great length, especially this late at night.”  
“Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing,” Dean said, glancing at Eva who adjusted her glasses.  
“Sir, please. This is what we do,” Sam explained, “Just...trust us.”  
“You hunt ghosts?” Danny asked, excitedly.  
Eva grinned at the boys enthusiasm, and pushed herself out of her chair, “Don’t forget demons, and vampires.”  
“Like Scooby-Doo?” He asked, eyes wide.  
“Better,” Eva gave a slight smirk.  
Danny smiled, looking at Eva with excitement as Sam walked over to Kate, “You saw her outside, right? Okay,” He held out two pictures, “Does she look like either one of the girls.”  
“Her,” She pointed to the picture of the daughter, “She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her.”  
“That's the girl in the walls,” Danny remarked.  
“So it's the daughter?” Sam asked, looking at the other two hunters.  
“That girl in the picture,” Susan looked at Sam, “She- She's dead?”  
“Yes,” Eva spoke, bluntly, “She killed herself in this house.”  
Susan brought her hands to her mouth in slight horror, as the hunters had their own private discussion, “So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?” Dean questioned in a quiet voice.  
“Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house,” Sam commented.  
“She hung herself in the attic, right?” Dean questioned.  
Sam nodded, “You want to babysit? I'll check it out,” He looked to Eva, “You comin’?”   
Eva nodded as Ted walked up to them, “Look, I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but,” He got interrupted by Dean.  
“It's a spirit, man.”  
“No,” Ted shook his head, “It's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all Deliverance on my ass.”  
“Well, nobody's leaving the house,” Dean told him.   
“Stop me,” Ted threatened.  
“Listen, man. I've got a gun,” Dean told him, pressing the man against the wall, “You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole.”  
“Dude, you don't have a gun,” Sam whispered.  
“And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight.”  
“You cool?” Sam asked.   
“Go,” Dean nodded, as his brother and Eva disappeared up the stairs.  
xxx  
“Hey, Eva,” Sam muttered, flashing his light around the floor of the attic, Eva made an acknowledging sound. Letting out a breath of air, he walked over to her, “Show me your arm.”  
Eva gave him a look, “Why?” Sam looked at Eva, as if telling her not to question him.   
Groaning quietly, Eva shrugged off the arm of her jacket, holding her arm out to Sam. Sam gently grabbed the arm, flashing the light on the deep scar that went from her wrist to her inner elbow. It’s been a little over a month since it happened, and he finally felt brave enough to ask her about it, “Eva,” Sam started, running a finger along the healing tissue, “Was it- did you-.”  
Eva cut him off by pulling her arm back, “I’m not suicidal, Sam,” She told him, pulling her leather jacket back on, “Just severely anemic and stronger than I originally thought.”  
Sam only nodded, about to tell her something before hearing a scream from downstairs. The two exchanged a look, before rushing down into the dining room. Upon seeing the girl in the salt circle, Sam flashed the light in her face, causing her scream and run straight into a wardrobe. The three of them ran to the wardrobe, but the girl was gone.  
xxx  
“Hey. You okay?” Brian asked, running up to the three hunters as they exited the house.  
Dean nodded, patting the man on the shoulder, “Where is everybody?”  
“Hiding.”  
“All right, go get them. Go,” Dean nudged him, “Go get them.” Brian nodded, running away to go get his family as Dean turned to his brother, “So, it's not a ghost.”  
“So, it's just a girl?” Sam questioned.  
“It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell,” Dean remarked, “I'm telling you, man: humans.”  
“So who is she, though?” Eva asked, getting irritated.  
“I don't know,” Dean shook his head, “Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself.”  
“Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now,” Sam told his brother.  
“Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?” Dean asked.  
“Some old junk. We found Rebecca's diary,” Sam said, Eva cleared her throat, Sam sighed, “Eva found Rebecca’s diary. That's about it.”  
“I wish you'd found a howitzer,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Listen, we gotta get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off,” Sam pointed as the family ran up to them.  
“We're okay,” Susan told the hunters as they got closer.  
“Danny! Ted! We got to go!” Brian yelled, Ted appearing behind him a minute later.  
“I'm good!” Ted told the man.  
“Danny! Come on!” Susan yelled.  
“Danny, buddy, we got to go!” Brian yelled out afterwards.  
“Told you it was some crazy bitch,” Ted looked to Dean, his voice patronizing; Eva huffed at that, why were humans such dickheads when all they wanted to do was save them? Eva didn’t like the man’s tone, they were trying to help and this dude acted like they were beneath him.  
“Yeah, you did,” Dean said.  
“And if you don’t watch your tone,” Eva stepped up to the man, an angry look on her face, “The next crazy bitch will be me.”  
Ted rolled his eyes, doubting this small girl could do any damage, “Head to town,” Sam told the family, “We'll take it from here, okay?”  
“Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!” Susan yelled out again.  
“Danny, we got to go!” His father called out.  
“Brian, where- where is he?” Susan asked, turning to her husband in fear.  
“Danny!” Brian called out, again.  
“Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny,” Brian turned to his wife, grabbing her, “I promise you.”  
“No,” Susan shook her head, she was not leaving her without her son; she refused to lose another one of her children.  
“No. Take Kate and go now,” Brian demanded, “Now, while you still have a chance.”  
“Not without Danny,” Susan shook her head.  
“We will find him,” Brian promised.  
“I am not going out there with Mom alone,” Kate told her father, refusing to do so.  
“She's right,” Dean sighed, “Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed.”  
“I am not going in there either,” Kate turned to Dean.  
“Yes, you are,” Dean nodded, “It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me,” He glanced at Eva, before smiling reassuringly at Kate, “Eva will stay with you the whole time.”  
“What?” Eva asked, whipping her head around to face Dean.  
“Suse. Kate. Go. Go,” Brian rushed them, the two women turned, running towards the shed with Eva begrudgingly following them, Sam right behind her.  
xxx  
“Look, why are we just standing here?” Brian asked, turning to his wife, “Let's go in. Let's check the house.”  
“We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?” Sam assured the man, as a knocking sound came from the door.  
“Sam, it's me,” Dean called from behind the door, everyone stared at it in relief.  
“Help me out,” Sam nodded to Eva, as the two of them moved the wooden box that sat in front of the door. Once it was out of the way, Sam opened the door to reveal Dean, “Did you get Danny?” Susan asked, walking up to him.  
“No,” Dean shook his head, shutting the door.  
“No?” Susan repeated, “Well, where's Ted?”  
Dean hesitated, before answering, “He's outside.”  
“Well, why doesn't he come inside?”  
The three hunters exchanged a long look, before Dean finally answered, “Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry.”  
“You're...what does that mean?” Susan asked, “What does that mean, you're sorry?”  
“He’s- we’re sorry for your loss,” Eva muttered.  
“Are you saying that he's dead?” Brian asked, stepping back.  
“Yes,” Eva told him.  
“We were in the walls and she attacked,” Dean told the family, Susan raising her hands to her mouth in horror, “And I couldn't get to him in time.”  
“Uncle Ted is dead?” Kate asked in disbelief.  
“I shouldn't have left him alone,” Dean turned to the door, “I'm very sorry.”  
xxx  
Eva stood next to Sam as he read Rebecca’s diary. Eva was watching the family as Brian tried calming his wife, and a sense of sorrow filled her chest as she watched the family comfort one another. This was something she’d dreamed about since she was a tyke, having a family, not being a hunter. The older she grew, the less that dream became likely and more anger filled her veins. Her parents had practically brainwashed her with hunting, so she couldn’t see herself doing anything besides killing monsters and saving people. Now, she didn’t want to do anything else but hunt, she still yearned for a family of her own, but that was but a fairytale to her, now.  
“Eva,” Sam nudged the girl interrupting her from her thoughts. Walking outside, he made sure she followed, before turning to her, “Let’s go get Dean.”  
Eva nodded, following Sam over to his brother, “Dean,” Sam held up the diary to show his brother, “We gotta talk.”  
Dean nodded, and Brian headed back to his family. The three hunters walked straight inside the house, wanting more privacy as they had their discussion. As they walked in, Dean set a table in front of the cupboard, so the girl couldn't escape from it.  
“What is that?” Dean asked after he finished, motioning to the book in Sam’s hands.  
“Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it,” He looked to his brother, then to Eva.  
“And?” Dean asked him, while Eva looked at him expectantly.  
“That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter,” Sam told the other two, Eva looking only a little shocked.  
“Rebecca had a kid?” Dean asked, walking to his brother.  
“It's all she talks about,” Sam spoke, “Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant.”  
“Jeez, rent Juno and get over it,” Dean rolled his eyes, before pausing, “Wait, why kill herself after the baby?”  
“Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up,” Sam said, causing Eva to frown.  
“Why would he say that?” Dean asked, but his brother only gave him a look.  
“Gross,” Eva muttered, crinkling her nose.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“So the daddy was the baby-daddy too?” Dean asked rhetorically.  
“Dude was a monster, Dean,” Sam shook his head.  
“Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man,” Dean uttered.  
“So, she's been locked up her whole life?” Eva asked.  
“You saw her eyes,” Sam looked at her, “Has she ever seen light? She's barely human.”  
“Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad?” Dean paused, “Slash Granddad?”  
“I guess,” Sam shrugged.  
“Well, can't say I blame her,” Dean mumbled.  
“I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder,” Sam said, causing Dean to look at him.  
“Like you know what hell's like,” Dean turned to his brother.  
“Okay,” Eva nodded, sensing the newfound tension, “I’m going to go watch over the family,” She told the two boys, before leaving the house and heading for the shed.  
xxx  
Eva sat in the corner as Susan comforted her frightened daughter, holding the young girl in her arms, “It's okay. Shh. It's okay,” Susan consoled the girl, holding her head comfortingly.  
Seconds later, the boarded window burst in, causing Susan and Kate to scream and Eva to stand up, alarmed, “Don’t back into the wall,” Eva warned as the two girls did exactly that. A knife cut through the shed, scaring them even more.  
“Oh, my God!” Kate screamed, backing away from the knife.  
There was a creak next to the door, Eva slowly picked up a rake. Part of the wall began to move, and Eva held it still with the head of her new rake.  
“Mom!” Kate screamed, hiding behind her mother.  
When the girl broke down the wall, the two girls began to scream as she brought down Eva with her as she was pinned down, “Fuck you,” Eva spat, struggling from under the wall. The girl brought up a knife, about to stab her when she was pulled out by her ankle.  
Eva scrambled out from underneath the door as the girl screamed from outside, sounds of flesh being stabbed and sliced were the only other noises Eva heard, besides the horrified gasps from Susan and Kate. Seconds after the screaming stopped, Brian pounded on the door, “Suse!”  
The two woman rushed to the door, pushing the blockage out of the way, with Eva’s help. Opening the door, Susan and Kate launched themselves into Brian’s arms, sobbing. Eva walked out of the shed, ignoring the family, and walked over to the girl's body, standing a couple feet away. Seconds later, Sam and Dean joined her, exchanging a look.  
xxx  
Eva helped Sam load the trunk back up with weapons, as Dean jacked down the tires after he’d been able to replace them. Once the two of them finished, Eva shut the trunk and walked over to Dean with Sam in hot pursuit, “Thanks for the head start,” Dean nodded to Brian.  
“Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?” Brian joked.  
“It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really,” Sam told him as he shook Dean’s hand.  
“Well, thank you.”  
“Thank you,” Susan added.  
“You okay?” Dean asked.  
“No,” Susan shook her head as her husband took her hand, “We're the opposite of okay, but we're together.”  
It was then, that Eva knew what she had to do, “Excuse me,” She whispered, before getting inside the car. Taking out her phone, she punched in a number she hasn’t dialed in almost a year, “Hello?” A tired voice answered.  
“Jackson?” Eva spoke into the phone, a thumping noise was made and Eva realized the man had fallen out of bed.  
“Eva?” The voice sputtered, Eva nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes as the memories come flooding back.  
“Can I talk to her?” Eva’s voice croaked.  
“Yeah, hold on,” Jackson was silent for a good minute, “Here you go.”  
“Hello?” A small, sleepy voice spoke into the phone.  
“Hi, baby,” Eva genuinely smiled at hearing the little girl's voice.  
“Mommy?” The voice asked after a second, remembering the familiar voice.  
xxx  
After Eva completed her call, the boys got in the car, “I have a request,” Eva muttered after they left the house, “I need to go somewhere.”  
“Sure, Eva,” Dean nodded, “Where to?”  
“Seattle,” Eva told him, “I just need you to drop me off for a week. There’s… something I have to do.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Here?” Dean asked, pulling into a large, tudor-style home, “You want us to drop you off here?”  
Eva only nodded, “Come on,” She got out of the car, grabbing the present she picked up along the way, wrapped in dinosaur wrapping paper.  
“I don’t get it,” Dean spoke, “Is this a job, or something?”  
“You’ll see,” Eva sighed. She had decided she was done keeping secrets, and decided to reveal her largest one to them. The three of them walked to the door, and Eva rung the doorbell. Seconds later, a man about Sam’s height opened the door.  
“Angel,” The man grinned, an australian accent to his voice.  
“Jackson,” Eva smiled softly, as the man stepped out of his house. Reaching downwards, the two men watched as Jackson gave Eva a tight hug. As the two separated, Jackson lovingly held Eva's face.  
“You look beautiful,” He greeted with a soft smile. Standing up straight, the man turned to Sam and Dean, “I’m Jackson Pot,” He shook Dean’s hand, then Sam’s.  
“I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean,” Sam introduced.  
“I know,” Jackson nodded, “Little Angel here told me all about you two over the phone.”  
A light shade of pink dusted Eva’s cheeks as she crossed her arms, “DId not,” She looked up at Jackson, “Is she here?”  
Seconds later, a little girl, about six years old, ran to the door, “Mommy!” The little girl shouted, running into Eva’s arms. Eva cringed a bit, she wanted the news to come from her, and not her daughter.  
The Winchesters exchanged a look, did that little girl just call Eva her mother? “Guys,” Eva turned to the men, “Meet Seraphina,” She took a breath, the little girl hiding her face in her shirt, “My daughter.”  
xxx  
Dean sat, drinking a beer whilst Sam had a cup of coffee, “So,” Dean started off, “You’re a mom?”  
“No,” Eva paused, “Well, yes. Kind of,” Eva sighed, “Sera is my daughter, yes. But Jackson has full custody of her, and I have visitation,” She explained, watching as her daughter colored in her dinosaur coloring book, “It’s easier this way; she won’t get all caught up in the hunting business,” She murmured, watching the little ginger girl play. Eva took a deep breath, “She’s the reason I got away.”  
“Eva, why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked, sitting across from Jackson.  
Ea shrugged, “It never came up, and you never asked.”  
“Got away from what?” Dean asked, a little angry he never knew this about her.  
“My parents,” Eva asked, raising an eyebrow, she was unhappy with the tone Dean used on her, “I ran away when I was sixteen, and my sister came with me.”  
Jackson looked at Dean, “I don’t think Angel should have to explain herself. She has her reasons for not telling you guys.”  
“Yeah, well, no one asked what you think,” Dean looked at the man.  
Eva reached across the table, smacking Dean’s arm roughly. Standing up, she left her beer on the table and walked over to Sera with the present.  
“What’re you watching?” Eva asked, setting the box in her lap.  
“Caillou,” Sera nodded, coloring in a pink dinosaur.  
Eva set the box on the table next to the girl, who looked at it with a sly smile, “Is that for me?”   
Eva nodded, a real smile on her face as the little girl took the box.  
The two hunters and Jackson watched as Eva interacted with her daughter, this was probably the first time they’ve seen her genuinely smile, “So, are you two married?” Sam asked, wondering what their status was.  
“I wish,” Jackson laughed, before shaking his head, “No, we’re just friends who happen to have a kid together.”  
Sam nodded at that, secretly pleased that they weren’t together.

Eva walked Sam and Dean to the door, “Don’t forget to pick me up in a week,” Eva pointed at them warningly, “Don’t think I won’t find you if you happen to ‘forget.’”  
“See you in a week,” Sam waved, as he and Dean walked to the car. Shutting the door, Eva turned around to see Jackson standing behind her.  
“So,” Eva trailed off, “You still single?” She asked, giving him a suggesting look.  
He laughed, “Aren’t I always?” Before walking up to her, gently trailing a finger down her face, “You know I’m still madly in love with you. You’re the only one for me,” He whispered, gently poking her nose.  
Eva sighed, “Moment ruined,” And walked away. Sure, Jackson was hot and she was always down for some fun; but she didn’t want to get his hopes up. She cared about him, but she didn’t love him anymore and she wasn’t about to pretend to.  
xxx  
That night, the two of them decided to sleep in the same bed. Eva didn’t own any pajamas, so she just borrowed one of Jackson’s t-shirts. The shirt was long on her, reaching her mid thigh, it was almost like a dress. As she lay down, Jackson left the bathroom with just a towel around his waist; Eva eyed his abdomen as she sat up, and then his arms. He’s certainly gained some muscle since she saw him around ten months ago. But no matter how he filled out, it never changed her attraction to him. Sure, she didn’t love him, but she could admit he was hot, he always has been.  
“Stare much?” He joked, pulling a pair of pajama pants out of his dresser.  
Eva immediately looked away, “No, way,” She muttered, feeling her cheeks grow warm.  
“Angel,” He called, dropping the towel, “Look at me,” He said.  
Hesitantly, Eva looked up at Jackson, her eyes slowly trailing down his body. He walked forward to the edge of the bed, before climbing on it and straddling the girl, whose arms were crossed. As he sat on top of her, he gently grabbed her arms, holding them above her head as she stared into his eyes. A small smirk made way to her face as she instantly flipped them over; this time, she was on top of him, and holding his arms above his head. Trailing her hands down from his arms, she rested them on his chest. The two made eye contact, before their lips connected in a combination of passion and need.  
xxx  
The next morning, Eva awoke to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Pushing herself out of bed, she adjusted the large shirt she wore before leaving the large bedroom. Entering the kitchen, Eva spotted Sera sitting at the table, eating a double chocolate pancake that was precut.   
“Good morning, sunshine,” Jackson greeted, as Eva took a seat next to her daughter, “I made your favorite,” Jackson put a plate two pancakes down next to Eva, along with a bowl of cut up fruits, “Those fruits are from my garden,” He pointed out, “So they’re fresh, just how you like them.”  
Eva smiled in thanks, before digging into her pancakes, practically moaning at the taste of them. Jackson was a stay at home dad because he had his own business, so he could just work from home. He was a chef, and worked mostly catering jobs and food requests. His garden helped him with his ingredients when he needed fresh fruits or vegetables, giving his dishes a taste of freshness.  
“I already have our whole week planned out,” Jackson sat next to Eva, “There’s a nearby farmer's market and after that, we can go to the park so Sera can play,” Jackson grinned, looking at his daughter,  
Eva nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”  
xxx  
The farmer’s market was a real treat, Eva got to try different flavors of honey (her favorite being the chocolate honey, which she bought three jars of). Eva bought a couple other things, including a shark tooth necklace for Sam, a new flask for Dean with his name engraved on it, a new trucker cap for Bobby, a custom made necklace for Pamela, and a custom made bracelet for Sera. She stored her items in the tote bag Jackson brought with, and put them all in the trunk of his car. Except for the bracelet Sera wore, who thanked her mother with a hug.  
Eva and Jackson walked around the playground area as Sera played, “Are you having fun?” Jackson asked as they walked. Eva only nodded, “Good,” Jackson stopped, before pulling a long box with a ribbon out of his pocket.  
“Jackson?” Eva asked, taking the box.  
“Just open it,” Jackson pushed. Eva sighed, before removing the ribbon from the box. Opening the lid, Eva was pleasantly surprised by its content, “I know you aren’t a fan of anything fancy, so I hope this is okay.”  
Eva slowly lifted the necklace out of the box, it was a silver bullet on a leather chain. The bullet was real silver, and had ‘Seraphina’ engraved on it, “I love it,” She whispered.  
“It was Sera’s idea,” Jackson told her, “She wanted to get mommy a gift for when she came to see her next,” Jackson smiled sadly, “We got it for you the day after you left, ten months ago.”  
Eva laced it around her neck, looking up at Jackson, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.  
xxx  
That whole week was like a vacation for Eva; on Tuesday, they went to a ballpark. Wednesday, they went to the movies all day after Sera came home from school. Thursday was the mall. Friday was a birthday party for one of Sera’s friends. Saturday was family night. Sunday they went to a museum.   
Eva sat up in bed, today was the day Sam and Dean were picking her up. To be honest, she was a little thankful. She enjoyed being around her daughter, and Jackson, but this wasn’t her life. She loved her daughter with all her heart, but she couldn’t keep pretending this was what her life was like. In all honesty, she missed hunting. She grew up around it, it was basically her whole life; to not do it, she felt incomplete.  
Eva lay back in bed, but she would also miss this. Spending time with her daughter, having a home, someone to come home to, “What are you thinking?” Jackson murmured, resting his hand on her naked stomach.  
“I’m leaving, today,” Eva turned face him.  
Jackson pulled her closer, burying his face in her chest, “Stay with us,” He murmured, “Marry me.”  
“I can’t,” Eva told him, running her fingers through his hair.  
“I understand,” He mumbled, looking up to face her.  
xxx   
As the three of them ate breakfast, there was a knocking at the door. Jackson stood, walking to the door as Eva picked up Sera, and followed him to the front door. At seeing Sam and Dean, Eva grabbed the tote bag of gifts and headed to the door. Turning to Jackson, she gave him a tight hug, then proceeded to do the same to Sera, “Where’s mommy going?” Sera asked, holding her daddy’s hand as the door shut behind Eva. Eva gave the house one last look, knowing this was the last time she’d ever see her little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Eva watched as Sam walked back to the Impala. Currently, they were on a case of the usual possession; demon attacks and kills a victim, “So?” Dean asked as Sam got in the car.  
“I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically,” Sam shook his head, “Kind of sounds like demonic possession to me.”  
“Kind of?” Dean asked.  
“She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur,” Sam said.  
“Maybe it wasn't possession,” Eva suggested, remembering her high school days, “Kids are cruel.”  
“Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school,” Sam recommended.  
“Right. The school,” Dean grinned, remembering his high school days.  
“What?” Sam asked, Eva glancing at Dean.  
“Truman High, home of the Bombers!”  
“Get to the point,” Eva rushed him.  
“I mean, we went there, like... for a month a million years ago,” Dean shook his head, “Why are you so jazzed to go back?”  
“I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into,” Sam shrugged.  
“Wait,” Eva interrupted, “You guys went to Truman?” She looked at the both of them, who nodded, “Figures,” She muttered, “I went for my junior year, while I was pregnant with Seraphina,” Eva told them, shaking her head at the memory, “Anyways, what would our cover be? FBI?”  
“I have an idea,” Sam smiled as they drove off.  
xxx   
//Angelica parked their Jeep in the front of the school, near the door. The two girls pushed themselves out of the car, it was about a month into the school year and Eva and her sister were new students. The two girls had moved to live closer to Eva’s boyfriend/baby daddy, so they attended the same school he did, Truman High. Angelica turned to her younger sister with a grin, “Isn’t this exciting, Eva?” Angelica beamed, walking to the door with her sister.  
“Not really,” Eva muttered, pushing up her glasses. Angie rolled her eyes at that, as Jackson jogged over to them, meeting them up, “Remember, we’re just normal, emancipated teenagers,” Eva gave her older twin a look. She already knew her sister would quickly become popular, like she did every time they went to school, and Eva would end up being the school outcast. She knew she’d be even more ostracized due to her obvious pregnancy, and was thankful of her training in case someone decided to get physical.  
“Hey, babe,” Jackson greeted with a grin, landing a kiss on Eva’s cheek.  
Eva smiled up at him, before turning to her sister, “Let’s get this over with.”//  
xxx  
//Eva stood at the front of the class, covering her belly with her sweater so it would be less noticeable, “Class,” The light haired teacher introduced, “Say hello to our new student, Evangeline Specter.”  
“Hello, Evangeline,” The chorus of students spoke.  
“Is there anything you’d like to share?” The teacher questioned.  
“It’s Eva,” Eva told the class, irritated at the use of her actual name.  
“Any questions?” The teacher asked the class.  
One fat kid raised his hand, “Are you pregnant?” He asked, rudely.  
She glared, “Are you?” She bit back, crossing her arms as she took her seat.//  
xxx  
Eva stood next to Dean in the gym, the two disguised as coaches. Eva was the substitute coach Hagar, she and Dean wore matching uniforms, with hers a little more feminized. She wore a pair of short, red shorts, knee-high white socks with red stripes, and white polo with the Truman high logo. On her head, she wore a red headband around her hair as she left it down. She stood quietly by Dean’s side as he lectured the students, “Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented,” Dean said, walking among the teenagers, “A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge,” Dean chucked the ball at a kid, who grunted in pain, “Sorry,” Dean apologized, after Eva smacked him roughly in the arm.  
“Uh, Substitute Coach Roth,” A chubby kid called, raising his hand.  
“Yes?” Dean asked, stepping up to him.  
“Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball,” The kid told him  
“Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing,” Dean commanded.  
“She says it's dangerous.”  
“Take a lap,” Dean ordered.  
“But-.”  
Sam entered the gym, catching the eyes of Dean and Eva. Sam’s eyes fell to Eva’s legs, as her shorts were pretty short. Sam cleared his throat, forcing his eyes away from Eva’s long legs. Dean threw the bag of balls into the air, “Go nuts,” He exclaimed, as he and Eva jogged over to Sam.  
“Having fun?” Sam asked with an amused smile.  
“The whistle makes me their God,” Dean grinned.  
“Right. Nice shorts,” Sam motioned to Dean’s shorts, trying not to look at Eva’s.  
“Find anything?” Dean asked, ignoring his brother's comment.  
Sam shook his head, “I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur.”  
“No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case,” Dean equated.  
“I don't know. Maybe I was wrong,” Sam shook his head.  
“Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh?” Dean grinned, “But after lunch- it’s sloppy-joe day.”  
“Oh!” The chubby kid from earlier ran by them, holding his nose.  
“Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!”  
xxx   
Eva followed Dean into the hall, to meet up with Sam, who was scanning the hallway with the EMF, “How's the nonviolence assembly going?” Sam asked as the other two hunters joined him.  
“Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a ‘healthy display of anger.’” Dean sighed.  
Eva turned to Sam, “You said the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?”  
Sam nodded, “Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession.”  
“That’s rare,” Eva muttered.  
“Yeah, but it happens,” Sam told her, “I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body.”  
“Alright,” Dean nodded, “So, what, we got a ghost in the building?”  
“Yeah, but where?” Sam asked, “I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something.”  
“Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this,” Dean pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, “Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones,” He grinned, even after Eva smacked his arm, calling him a ‘pervert.’  
“No,” Sam shook his head.  
“So, there was only one death on campus,” Dean opened the paper, “It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook,” Sam took in a deep breath, earning a look for Eva and Dean, “What?”  
“I knew him,” He sighed, “How did he die?”  
“He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom,” Dean told his brother.  
“That's where-.”  
“Right where the chick got swirly-ed to death, exactly,” Dean finished, “So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?”  
“And using them to go after bullies, yeah,” Sam murmured.  
“Well, does that sound like Barry’s M.O.?”  
“Barry had a hard time,” Sam defended him, flashing back to when they were in high school together.  
xxx  
Sam sprinkled salt over Barry’s exposed bones, as Eva squirted lighter fluid over the salt. The three of them had already dug up the body, and opened the coffin; all that was left was to burn it. Dean glanced at his brother, before throwing in a lit match.  
Once they finished, Dean chucked the shovel into the trunk of his car, “So long, Barry Cook.”  
xxx  
As they drove, Sam looked out the window, upset, “You alright?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam.  
“Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones,” Sam explained.  
“Well, he's at peace now, Sam,” Dean assured him.  
“I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?”  
“You read the coroner's report same as me and Eva. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up,” Dean tried helping his brother feel better, “He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school.”  
“It wasn't all bad,” Sam shrugged.  
“How can you say that after what happened to you?” Dean asked.  
“If you guys think high school was hell already, try adding pregnancy to the mix,” Eva leaned back in her seat, remembering how often she’d get verbally assaulted. No one dared lay a finger on her, especially not after she beat Janie’s ass for simply yanking on her hair.   
xxx  
//Walking down the hall, Eva held her books to her chest as she walked to the cafeteria with Jackson, talking about baby names as she was due in less than two months. They both liked the name Tyler for her, but weren’t completely sure. Jackson wanted something that had to do with angels, like Eva’s name did.   
Jackson was the quarterback to the school’s football team and Angie just happened to make her way to head cheerleader. Both these connections gave Eva a pass to sit at the ‘cool’ table, but she didn’t care about that; she just wanted to eat lunch with her boyfriend and sister in peace.  
As Eva sit down, another jock, Brandon, glared at her, before smiling slyly, “So, Evangeline,” He used the girl's full name, knowing it irritated her, “Who’s the daddy?”  
“I am,” Jackson told the other guy, slightly confused by what he meant.  
“No, the real daddy,” Brandon snorted.  
“What’re you trying to say?” Jackson defended, standing to his full height as he narrowed his eyes at the shorter guy.   
Eva sighed at that, knowing Jackson really only got angry when people were rude to her, or mistreated her, “Jacks,” Eva set a gentle hand on his arm, “It’s fine, just sit down.”  
Jackson shook his head, as Brandon stood up, “I’m saying your girlfriend's a whore, and I don’t want her- her diseases at our table!”  
That was all he needed to say before Jackson launched himself across the table, punching Brandon hard in the face as they landed on the floor, “Jackson,” Eva groaned, not even surprised. It’s not the first fight he’s gotten in over her, and probably won’t be the last. Standing up, Eva walked out of the cafeteria; she knew Jackson would win, he always did.//  
xxx  
“Trust me. This will help,” Dean handed his brother a beer bottle as the three hunters sat outside, “That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out!” He paused, “Well, you know what I mean.”  
“It knew my name, Dean,” Sam looked up to his brother, “My real name. We burned Barry’s bones. What the hell?”  
“Well, maybe it wasn't Barry,” Dean shook his head, “Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back.”  
Eva was reviewing the file as the boys talked, “No way,” She murmured, “How did we not see this before?”  
“What?” Sam asked as she sat next to him, holding the file so he could see.  
“Check it out: all three victims rode the same bus,” Eva showed him the papers.  
“Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted,” Sam concluded.  
“Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks,” Dean exclaimed, “I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail.”  
“Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt,” Sam explained, “But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want.”  
“So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?” Dean questioned.  
“It's possible,” Sam shrugged.”  
“Ghosts getting creative,” He grabbed a beer, “Well, that's super.”  
xxx  
Sam walked in the back of the bus, holding the EMF meter in his hand as Dean travelled up and down the bus. Eva sat in the seat, looking around it.  
“Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Dean exclaimed, banging the muzzle of his gun against the roof of the bus.  
“Man, I don't get it,” Sam sighed as Eva looked through some papers in the drivers seat, “No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here.”  
“Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail,” Dean spoke, “Something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it.”  
“Guys,” Eva called, holding the drivers permit in her hand, “Driver got a new driving permit,” She told them, “Issued two weeks ago.”  
“Just before the first attack,” Sam muttered.  
“Yeah,” Eva nodded, “Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr.,” She read, “Address is 39 North Central Avenue.”  
“McGregor?” Sam asked, Eva nodded, “I knew his son.”  
“Did you know everybody at this school?” Dean asked, Eva nodding in agreement.  
xxx  
“So, you were friends with Dirk?” Dirk Sr. asked, as the three hunters followed him into his living room.  
“Yes, sir, in high school,” Sam nodded.  
“I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman,” Dirk Sr. murmured, gesturing to the couch in front of him, “Here, sit. Sit down.”  
“When did, uh, when did Dirk pass?” Sam asked.  
“He was 18,” Dirk Sr. nodded, remembering his late son.  
“What happened to him?” Sam asked.  
“Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know?” Dirk Sr. frowned, “Dirk, he, uh, he had his troubles.”  
“What kind of troubles?” Dean questioned.  
“School was never easy for Dirk,” The man shook his head, “We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids -- they can be cruel. They picked on him.”  
“They picked on him?” Sam asked, confused at that statement.  
“They called him poor and dirty and stupid,” Dirk Sr. spat, “They even had a nickname for him: Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…” He trailed off.  
“His mother?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her,” He frowned, “And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you -- you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things.”  
“I didn't know about his mother,” Sam murmured.  
“He,” Dirk Sr.’s voice broke, “He wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy.”  
“I'm sorry,” Sam apologized.  
“Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor,” Dean spoke, “Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?”  
“Oh, he wasn't,” Dirk Sr. shook his head, “I had him cremated.”  
“All of him?” Dean asked after a second.  
“Well, I kept a lock of his hair,” Dirk Sr. told the man.  
“Oh, that's- that's nice. Where do you keep that?” Dean asked.  
“On my bus, in my Bible.”  
xxx  
“Dirk!” Sam called, walking in front of the man that the three of them chased down in the Impala. He held up his gun to the possessed man, waiting for Dean to wrap the man in the salt rope.  
“Winchester,” Dirk smiled, “What are you gonna do, shoot me?”  
“Don't need to,” Sam nodded as Dean and Eva snuck up behind the man, Dean wrapped a rope around him and tied it tight, “That rope is soaked in saltwater, Dirk. You're not going anywhere.”  
“All right, everybody stay where you are,” Dean called out after he climbed into the bus with Eva by his side, “You'll be okay.”  
“Aren't you the P.E. Teachers?” A chaperone asked, looking at the two hunters.  
“Not really,” Dean answered, “We’re like ‘21 Jump Street.’”  
Seeing the man's confused look, Eva told him, “The bus driver sells pot.”  
The two of them turned to the front of the bus, searching for the lock of hair. After a minute of searching, Dean yelled out to Sam, “It's not here!”  
“Where is it?” Sam asked, slamming Dirk into the side of the bus.  
“No way you'll ever find it,” Dirk sneered.  
Sam pushed a shotgun into Dirk’s chest, “Where is it?!”  
“Sam Winchester. Still a bully,” Dirk shook his head, looking to Dean and Eva, “You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else,” He looked back to Sam, “And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you.”  
“I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not,” Sam’s voice broke slightly, “And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other,” Sam said, “Us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry.”  
“Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever,” Dirk sneered, before breaking free from the ropes. He stepped up to Sam, who shot him with a shot round in the chest, causing Dirk’s ghost to fly back into the bus. The three of them stepped closer to Eddie’s body as the man groaned in pain. After a minute, Dirk attacked Sam from behind in the body of a student. He flipped them over, and began punching Sam in the face, as Eva fired a salt round into his back, but she missed.  
“Find the hair,” Sam shouted as he got punched in the face. Dean and Eva ran to Eddie’s body, checking his pockets.  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” Eva muttered, sticking her hands in the pockets of his jeans. Dean took the man's shoe off, shaking it until the lock of hair fell out. As Eva grabbed the hair, Dean pulled out his lighter as Sam continued to get beaten. Dean lit the tip of the hair on fire, as Eva dropped it on the ground; Dirk screamed, flying out of the student as he fell on top of Sam.  
“Little help here?” Sam asked from under the student.  
“He's giving you the full cowgirl,” Dean commented, earning a chuckle from Eva.  
xxx  
//Eva lay in the hospital bed, her eyes fluttering open as she looked around the room. Jackson and her sister were sitting on the hospital chairs, Angie’s head was back as she snored, and Jackson held their daughter in his arms as she slept. All around the room were baby gifts and balloons and cards. As much as Eva was picked on for being pregnant, she was also supported throughout the school, mainly by the school staff.   
“Hi, Angel,” Jackson grinned, using his own special nickname for the love of his life, “Little Seraphina says hello.”  
“Jacks,” Eva smiled, looking at the man. From what she remembered, it was the worst pain she’s felt in her entire life.  
Jackson stood up, holding his sleeping daughter in his hands as he walked over to Eva, “Promise me something,” he whispered, caressing her cheek softly.  
“Anything,” Eva whispered back.  
“One day, you’ll marry me, right?” He asked, looking down at her.  
Eva looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t be stupid,” She told him, “I was already planning on it.”  
Jackson beamed, bending down to lay a loving kiss on Eva’s forehead, “I love you,” He whispered, then looked down to the tiny baby in his arms, “Both of you. So much.”//


	13. Chapter 13

Eva entered the motel room with a box of chocolate donuts in her hand, Sam had sent her out about half an hour ago to go get some. As she entered, she chucked the donuts to Sam, “Here’s your damn donuts,” She grumbled, not happy about being the little errand runner. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed the newspaper from Dean, “What’s happening?”  
“Found a job,” Sam told her, “Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer.”  
“Yikes, Dean muttered.  
“And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife,” Sam informed them, “No priors on any of 'em, all happily married.”  
“Ahh. Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet,” Dean said.  
Sam smirked, “More like the Shining.”  
“All right, well I guess we'd better have a look,” Dean shrugged.  
xxx  
Sam, Dean, and Eva sat across from the man who killed his wife in the prison interview room, “Why does the PD keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a lawyer.”  
“They're lining up the firing squad,” Dean told him.  
“I'm pleading guilty,” The man admitted.  
“Alright, look, you don't want us to represent you, that's fine. In fact it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me,” Dean laughed, earning a look from Eva and Sam. He cleared his throat, “We just wanna understand what happened, that's all.”  
“Mr Benson. Please,” Sam begged, giving him large eyes.  
“What happened was, I killed my wife,” Mr. Benson explained, “You wanna know why? Because she made plans without asking me.”  
“Now when it happened, how did you feel?” Sam interrogated, “Disoriented, out of control?”  
“Like something possessed you to do it?” Dean asked, quite bluntly.  
“I knew exactly what I was doing,” Mr. Benson shook his head, “I was crystal clear.”  
“The why'd you do it?” Dean asked.  
“I don't know. I loved her. We were happy,” Mr. Benson murmured.  
Dean let out a sigh, pulling out a receipt from his briefcase, “Nine G's,” He pointed to a spot on the bill with his pen, “That's a hefty bill.”  
“Where did you get that?” Mr. Benson asked, looking worried.  
“Doesn't matter. We have it. See, certain charges, ones you don't want the missus to know… they show up under shady names like 'M & C Entertainment',” Dean said.  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Mr. Benson denied it.  
“Like dropping plastic at a nudie bar for instance.”  
“We just wanna know the truth, Mr Benson,” Sam told the man.  
There was a moment of silence as the man contemplated on whether or not to tell the people in front of him, “Her name was Jasmine.”  
“She was a stripper?” Sam asked.  
Eva gave him a look, “Her name was Jasmine.”  
“I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't like to go to strip bars,” Mr. Benson told them, “My buddy was having a bachelor party, and there she was.”  
“Jasmine,” Sam confirmed.  
“She came right up to me. And...I dunno, she was just...perfect,” Mr. Benson muttered, “Everything that I wanted.”  
“Well you pay enough and anybody will be anything,” Dean commented.  
Mr. Benson shook his head, “It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex. It was…” He sighed, “I dunno. I....I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain.”  
“And your wife found out?” Sam asked.  
“No, she never had a clue.”  
“Then why kill her?” Eva questioned.  
“For Jasmine,” Mr. Benson nodded, “She said we would be together forever. If...if only Vicki was…” He trailed off.  
“Muertos,” Dean muttered under his breath.  
“Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet and she never showed,” Mr. Benson said, “I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name! I'm an idiot.”  
“And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?” Sam asked.  
“What for? The stripper didn't do it, I did it. And I know what I deserve. The judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll just do it myself.”  
xxx  
Dean and Eva entered the room where Sam spoke to the woman handling parts of the case, “What'd we miss?” Dean asked, Eva behind him as he entered.  
“Ahh,” Sam smiled at the two, “This is my partner, Agent Murdock,” He gestured to Dean, “And our trainee, Agent Case,” Then to Eva, sending her a smug smile as her eyes narrowed slightly.  
“Please, ‘Agent’ sounds so formal,” Dean smiled at her, turning on the charm as he held out his hand, “You can call me Dean.”  
“I'm Doctor Roberts,” Cara shook his hand briskly, before turning back to Sam, “So, um, can I help you with anything else?”  
“Uhh, sure, just one more thing,” Sam nodded, “This chemical, this…”  
“Oxytocin,” Cara finished.  
“Oxytocin. What would cause those high levels that you found?”  
“Nothing that I've ever seen,” She shook her head.  
“Okay,” Sam nodded, “That's it. Thanks Doc,” The three hunters headed to the door, as Sam paused, “By the way...try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover.”  
Eva rolled her eyes, pushing the door open and leaving the room. She didn’t like that woman, it… irked her, the way she looked at Sam.  
“Dude,” Dean looked to his brother as the two followed Eva out of the room “You totally cock blocked me.”  
xxx  
“So Whylie and Snyder totally fessed up, huh?” Sam asked as the three hunters left the hospital.  
“One emptied his IRA, the other, his kids' college fund, all on the same day,” Dean told his brother.  
“Live nude girls?” Sam questioned as they walked outside to the Impala..  
“The club called 'The Honey Wagon,’” Eva said.  
“These guys have affairs too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?” Sam asked, looking ahead.  
“Yes and no,” Dean nodded, “This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick.”  
“So, what? These girls all connected somehow?” Sam questioned, confused.  
“Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way,” Dean spoke, “Perfect, and everything that they wanted.”  
“Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything that they wanted.   
“Yeah, at least until dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives,” Sam snorted. He paused, “You know, it's almost like they were under some kinda love spell.”  
“Sure seems that way,” Dean nodded, a thoughtful look appeared on Eva’s face as she tried to remember what that sounded like.  
“Which caused them to become totally psychotic,” Sam continued.  
“Absolutely,” Dean nodded.  
“Someone’s in a good mood,” Eva commented.  
“Strippers, Eva. Strippers,” Dean grinned, opening his car door, “We're on an actual case involving strippers. Finally.”  
xxx  
Sam and Eva walked over to a table at the club, as they had just finished asking customers and workers questions. As Dean spotted them, he made his way over, “Any luck?” Sam asked as his brother got closer.  
“No,” Dean shook his head, “You?”  
“A little.Thanks to Eva, we officially have a theory,” Sam told his brother. Eva had a feeling it was a siren after they visited the hospital, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, she hasn’t heard of one since she was twelve when her father brought home the head of one in the victory of his win.  
“What's that?” Dean asked.  
“Siren,” Eva informed him.  
“Like Greek myth siren, the Odyssey?” Sam and Eva gave Dean a surprised look, “Hey, I read!” He defended.  
“Yeah, actually,” Sam nodded, “But the siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, enticing them with their siren song.”  
“Let me guess, 'Welcome to the Jungle?' No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie,’” Dean grinned.  
“It’s not an actual song, bozo,” Eva rolled her eyes, “It’s a metaphor. It’s their allure.”  
“So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out,” Dean remarked.  
“Basically, yeah,” Sam said, “Sirens lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em, completely ignoring the rocky shores… and dash themselves to pieces.”  
“Sounds like Adam and his buddies,” Dean sighed.  
“Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?”  
“So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?” Dean asked.  
Eva nodded, “Sirens can read your mind. They cloak themselves into whatever you want most, it’s an illusion.”  
“So it could all be the same chick?” Dean asked, “Morphing into, uh, to different dreamgirls?”  
Eva nodded again, “They’re pretty reclusive.”  
“How do we kill it?” Dean asked, looking at Eva.  
“We talked to Bobby,” Sam told him, “He’s working on it.”  
“How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody,” Dean stated.  
xxx  
Sam and Eva entered their motel room to see Dean sitting on the couch with a book, “Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic,” Sam told him.   
“You get in to see him?” Dean asked, closing the book.  
“Yep,” Sam nodded, “Said he brought home a stripper named Belle. Coupla hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA.”  
“Wait, he killed his mom?” Dean asked with raised brows.  
“The woman closest to him,” Eva shrugged, pulling up a chair across from Dean.   
Suddenly, a ringtone went off and Dean tossed Sam his phone, “Yeah, you, uh, forgot your cell phone.”  
Sam gave Dean a worried look, before answering the phone, “Hey Bobby,” He paused as Bobby spoke, “Ahhh, no. And, uh, it doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. You got anything?” He paused again, “Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker,” Sam pressed a button on his phone as he pulled up a chair, sitting next to Eva, “Go ahead.”  
“It says you need ‘a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song,’” Bobby read into the phone.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Sam asked.  
“You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here,” Bobby said.  
“Best guess?” Sam asked.  
“Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song,” Bobby told them, “It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood.”  
“And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate? Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?” Sam asked.  
“Maybe.”  
“Supernatural STD,” Dean shrugged.  
“Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back,” Bobby said, “She gets a dose of her own medicine…”  
“It kills her,” Eva finished.  
“Like a snake getting iced by its own venom.”  
“So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?” Dean questioned.  
“Not that easy,” Bobby told them, “None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need. “  
“When is anything ever easy,” Eva mumbled, crossing her arms as she sat back.  
“I think I might have an idea,” Sam said.   
“Be careful. These things are tricky bitches,” Bobby warned them, “Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya.”  
xxx  
“Dr. Roberts,” Sam greeted with a small smile as the three hunters dressed as FBI agents entered the hospital.  
“Agent Stiles,” Cara sent Sam a flirty look, “Can't stay away, huh?”  
“Actually, uh, we're here on business,” Sam smiled at her, “About the blood samples. The ones with the high… you know… oxytocin?”  
“You still have them?” Dean interrupted the flirt fest.  
“Mm-hmm,” Cara sent him a glance.  
“Good,” Dean nodded, “We need them.”  
“What for?” Cara questioned.  
A man in a suit approached the doctor, “Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?”  
“Yeah?” She turned to look at him.  
“Excuse me, uh, we're a little busy here, buddy,” Dean sent him a smile, as the three of them pulled out their badges.  
“Yeah, so am I, pal,” The man pulled out his own badge.  
Sam turned to Cara, “Doc, can you give us a sec, please?”  
“Sure,” She smiled, walking away.  
Sam smiled in thanks as Dean looked at the man, “What's your name?”  
“Nick Munroe. What's yours?”  
“I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles, this is my partner Dean Murdoch, and our trainee, Eva Case. What office are you from?”  
“Omaha, Violent Crimes Unit,” Nick answered, “My SAC sent me down here to see about the murders. You?”  
“D.C. Our Assistant Director assigned us,” Dean answered.  
“Oh, which AD?”  
“Mike Kaiser,” Eva answered him.  
“What are your badge numbers?” Nick challenged.  
“You're kidding, right?” Dean asked, giving him a look.  
“I'm just following protocol.”  
Sam sighed, and handed Nick a card, “Look man, whatever. Just call our AD, he'll sort things out.”  
Nick only nodded, taking the card and walking over to the corner of the room. After a couple minutes of talking to ‘Mike,’ he joined the hunters back to where they stood, “I'm sorry, guys.”  
“Just don't let it happen again,” Dean said.  
“Where are you at with this?”  
“Where are you at with this?” Dean questioned.  
“Well, I was just about to run the, uh, perps' bloodwork,” Nick told them.  
“Dead end,” Eva answered.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked, turning to look at her. Eva only nodded, “But get this. I feel like I found something that, uh, connects all the murderers.”  
“Really?” Sam asked.  
“They were all banging strippers,” He paused, “From the same club.”  
“No!” Eva asked, faking shock.  
“What do you say we, uh, go down there and check it out?” Nick asked, smiling at Dean.  
“Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kinda lone wolves,” Dean began, but Sam stopped him.  
“You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea. Just... just give me a second with my partner and we'll, uh...one sec,” Sam turned to Dean and Eva, pulling them away, “Come here.”  
“Dude, you gotta stay with him,” Sam whispered to his brother.  
“What?” Dean asked, confused.  
“Keep him outta the way,” Sam answered.  
“Why me?”  
“'Cause I gotta get the blood samples,” Sam told him, plainly. Eva’s chest tightened at that, realizing that meant he would most likely be getting laid to do so.  
“What the hell am I supposed to do with him?”  
“And what the hell do you expect me to do at a strip club?” Eva asked.  
“Just take him to the strip club,” He looked to Dean, then to Eva, “And you keep an eye out for the siren,” He looked back to Dean, “Come on, Dean, just... just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there!”  
“I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the girls,” Dean told him, pointing.  
xxx  
The two remaining hunters and Nick walked out to the car lot, “Alright, we're taking my ride, no complaining about the tunes.”  
“No way. You drive an Impala?” Nick gaped, eyeing the car.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded.  
“It's a '67, right? It's a 327 four barrel,” Nick admired it.  
“Yeah, actually,” Dean nodded.  
“It's a thing of beauty,” Nick grinned, opening the car door, “How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?”  
As Eva slid into the backseat of the car, she looked to Dean, “Drop me off at the motel, I’ll stay there and do some more research,” She muttered, feeling too… upset to go anywhere else. That confused her, she didn’t understand why she was so upset. Sam might get laid, big deal, why should she care?  
xxx  
Eva ran into the motel with Bobby as he held a bronze dagger in his hand. The both of them rushed into the building, and down one of the hallways until he spotted Dean about to chop Sam’s head off. Sprinting over to him, he quickly stabbed him in his arm as Nick began to run away, knowing the end was nigh. Bobby chased him down the hall, before throwing the knife in his direction, the blade embedding itself in the sirens back. Eva watched as the siren fell flat, it’s true reflection showing in the mirror.  
xxx   
Sam, Dean, and Eva sat on the Impala and Bobby handed them each a bottle of rootbeer, “Thanks,” Eva muttered.  
“Soda?” Dean asked in disbelief, he wanted a beer.  
“You kids are driving, aren't ya?” Bobby asked rhetorically.  
“Thanks, Bobby. You know, if you hadn't shown up when you did…” Sam trailed off, knowing he would have been headless.  
“Done the same for me, more than once,” Bobby nodded, “Course, you coulda picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real,” There was an awkward silence, before Bobby spoke up again, “You kids gonna be OK?”  
“Yeah, fine,” Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, good,” Dean told him.   
Eva shrugged, “Yeah.”  
“See ya,” Bobby waved before turning to leave, then paused to look at them, “You know, those sirens are nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad,” Bobby gave them one last look before leaving.  
“You gonna say goodbye to Cara?” Dean asked Sam, the thought of the woman leaving a bitter taste in Eva’s mouth.  
“Nah, not interested,” Sam shrugged, drinking his soda.  
“Really?” Dean asked, “Why not?” He glanced to Eva.  
“What's the point?”  
“Well, look at you. Love 'em and leave 'em,” Dean grinned, taking a sip of his soda.  
“Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?” Sam asked, looking to his brother.  
“Of course, me too.”  
There was more silence, before Sam spoke, “'Kay. So... so we're good?”  
“Yeah, we're good,” Dean nodded, as the three of them got off the car and went inside of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Eva sat at the table, eating her salad as Sam sat across from her. Dean walked over to them after playing around with the jukebox, “No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. ...Okay, Bobby, thanks,” Sam nodded, putting his phone away as Dean sat next to Eva.  
“What's up?” Dean asked as Sam began typing something into his computer.  
“Bobby found something in Wyoming,” Eva told Dean, her mouth full of lettuce.  
“A job?” Dean asked.  
“Maybe,” Sam shrugged as Dean bit into a burger.  
“Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half,” Sam said.  
“That so unusual?” Dean asked.  
“Well, it's how they're not dying,” Sam explained, “One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch.”  
“Capped in the ass?” Dean joked, eating his burger.  
“Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows, “And he's not a doughnut?” He asked, mouth full.  
“Locals are saying it's a miracle,” Sam looked to his brother, “It's gotta be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something.”  
“You think?” Dean asked, taking another bite of his burger, as Eva stuffed her mouth full of more salad.  
“What else would it be?” Sam questioned.  
“I don't know,” Dean shrugged.  
“Alright,” Sam put his laptop in his bag, giving Eva a look, “Hungry?”  
Eva’s eyes narrowed, “Fuck off,” She told him, swallowing the last of her food.  
Sam chuckled, looking at Dean, “Get that to go,” Dean only looked down, “Come on.” Sam stood, picking up his bag as Eva got up from her seat, Sam stared at his brother as he chewed his food, “What?”  
“Sure you want me going with you?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam.  
“Why wouldn't I?”  
“I don't want to be holding you back or nothing,” Dean looked up.  
Eva rolled her eyes, he was such a drama queen sometimes, Sam spoke “Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?”  
“Yeah, we're past it,” Dean stood, brushing off his hands.  
“Are you guys gonna tell me what happened with that siren, anyways?” Eva asked as the three of them left the restaurant.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said, “We’re past it.”  
xxx  
“Now, you three said you were bloggers?” Jim asked, sitting across from the two brothers and Eva.  
“Yessir,” Sam answered.  
“Flooredbythelord.com,” Eva recited.  
“All of God's glory fit to blog,” Dean grinned as Sam cleared his throat.  
“Um. Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle,” Sam stated.  
“It was,” Jim nodded, “Plain as day.”  
“How can you be sure?” Eva questioned.  
“How else do you explain it? The doctors can't,” Jim shook his head, “There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston.”  
“Well, how do you explain it?” Dean asked.  
Jim hesitated slightly, glancing at his wife and daughter in the next room, “Look, honestly, I was nobody's saint, not exactly father of the year, either.”  
“Okay,” Eva nodded, wanting him to get to the point.  
“But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop? I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance.”  
“That so?” Dean asked, leaning back.  
“I had this feeling, like angels were watching over me,” Jim paused, looking at the three, “I wouldn't expect you guys to understand.”  
“Well, we'll just have to try,” Dean smiled.  
“You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?” Sam questioned, getting straight to the point.  
Jim looked confused, “No?”  
“Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?”  
Jim leant forward, “Who'd you guys say you were again?”  
“Nevermind,” Dean looked to the other two hunters, “Thank you for your time.”  
xxx  
Eva entered the hotel room with Sam by her side, and they spotted Dean sitting at a table, researching on the laptop, “Hey,” Sam greeted, shutting the door behind him.  
“Anything?” Dean asked, looking up from the computer.  
“That cancer survivor?” Sam started, walking over to Dean, “He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary.”  
“Any sign of a deal?” Dean asked.  
“Nope,” Eva shook her head.  
“What about you?” Sam asked, “Found anyone dying around here?”  
“Not since Cole Griffith,” Dean said, as Sam and Eva walked over to him to look at the computer screen, “He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find.”  
“So, what are you thinking?” Sam asked, as Dean stood from his seat.  
“Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is.”  
“Miracles?” Sam asked, sitting in the spot where Dean got up from, “Dean, in our experience, when do miracles just happen?”  
Eva crossed her arms, “No such thing as miracles.”  
“Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers,” Dean listed off as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light.”  
Sam paused in thought, then spoke up, “Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them.”  
Dean turned around to face his brother, holding the coffee in his hands, “What do you mean?”  
Eva looked at Sam, then to Dean, “Grim reapers,” She stated, then shrugged, “If they aren’t here, no one can carry them, which means-.”  
“Nobody's dying,” Dean interrupted, “So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, guys.”  
“Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might,” Sam suggested.  
“Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available.”  
“No, dude, the kid,” Sam shook his head.  
“The kid? The kid's a doornail.”  
“Exactly,” Sam nodded, “Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him.”  
“I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives,” Dean took a sip of his coffee.  
xxx  
Eva setup the altar; she lay the cloth with a pentacle down on the ground before the grave, and placed five lit candles on each point. Sam grabbed the bundle of sticks, setting them in the middle of the pentacle, Dean read through his dads journal, before looking up, “You sure this is gonna work?”  
Eva shook her head, “Let’s just call my aunt, it’ll be easier.”  
Sam gave her a look, “No, if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out.” Eva rolled her eyes as Sam poured a bag of ingredients into the bowl in front of the grave, Dean closed the journal, “What?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
“This job is jacked, that's what,” Dean said.  
“How so?” Sam asked, as he knelt on the ground next to Eva.  
“You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people,” Dean stated.  
Eva rolled her eyes, turning back to the altar as Sam replied, “Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order.”  
“You're kidding, right?” Dean asked.  
“What?”  
“You don't see the irony in that?” Dean questioned, “I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death.”  
“Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?” Sam asked.  
Dean stared at his brother, “We're no different than anybody else.”  
“I'm infected with demon blood,” Sam began, “You've been to hell. And hunting is basically Eva’s lineage,” Dean looked away, “Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be.”  
Dean looked up, “Joe the Plumber was a douche.”  
“You gonna help us finish this?” Sam asked, kneeling back next to Eva.  
“Hey!” A man called, running over to them with a flashlight. The three hunters stood, looking at the man who walked towards them, “What are you doing here?”  
“Uh,” Sam looked at Dean, then to Eva, “Just take it easy.”  
“What the hell is this?” The man asked, shining his light on the altar.  
“Okay, this- this,” Dean laughed awkwardly, “This is not what it looks like.”  
“Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship.”  
“What? No! No, this is not devil worship,” Dean let out another laugh, “This- This is-this- this is, uh,” Dean sighed, giving up, “I don’t have a good answer.”  
“We're leaving,” Sam told him.  
“You're not going anywhere,” Eva frowned as the man walked closer, "Sam.”  
The man looked to Dean, his eyes rolling in the back of his head to reveal they were all white, “Alastair,” Dean greeted. Alastair’s eyes went back to normal. “I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy.”  
“Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious,” Alastair laughed, “Anyway,” He flicked his hand at Eva, who was pulling out a flask of holy water and a bible, and flung her across the graveyard, knocking her head on a gravestone, falling unconscious.  
xxx  
Eva and Dean each lay in a bed as they held an icepack to their heads. They were discussing Sam, and what might have happened with him and Alastair, both coming up with possibly theories. Eva thinks Sam is doing his psychic shit again, but Dean didn’t want to believe it. Their mouths clamped shut as Sam walked in, “How’re you guys doing?” He asked, Eva sitting up from where she lay.  
“I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing,” Dean said.  
“I think I have a concussion,” Eva told him, putting the ice pack down.  
“You want some aspirin?” Sam asked them.  
“No thanks, House,” Dean sat up, as Eva just shook her head.  
“So, demons?” Eva asked rhetorically.  
“Yeah. So much for miracles,” Sam muttered.  
“And what the hell happened with Alastair again?” Dean asked what he and Eva were thinking.  
“I told you,” Sam answered, “He tried to fling me or whatever,” He flicked his hand in demonstration as he went over to the coffee pot, “And it didn't work, so he bailed.”  
“Why couldn’t he fling you, Sam?” Eva asked, looking at Sam, “He did last time.”  
“No idea,” Sam shrugged, pouring himself some coffee.  
“Sam, do me a favor,” Dean began, “If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat us like a pair of idiots, okay?”  
“What?” Sam asked, looking bewildered, “Dean, I'm not keeping secrets.”  
“Mm-hm,” Dean hummed, “Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?”  
“Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging,” Sam told them.  
“And?” Eva asked.  
“He thinks we’re right,” Sam answered, “Local reaper's gone. Not just gone: kidnapped.”  
“By demons?” Dean asked, “Why?”  
“Listen to this,” Sam opened the notebook and began to read, “And he bloodied death under the newborn sky, sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured."  
“Swanky,” Dean commented, “What the hell's that mean?”  
“Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations,” Sam answered.  
“Which means what I think it means?”  
“Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon, tomorrow night, by the way, you got yourself a broken seal,” Sam answered.  
“Lucky us,” Eva grumbled.  
“How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death,” Dean remarked.  
“I don't know,” Sam answered, closing the book, “Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once.”  
“It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves,” Dean shrugged.  
“What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?” Sam chuckled.  
“You got a better idea, I'm all ears,” Dean said.  
“Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying.”  
“Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…” Eva trailed off, an idea forming in her mind.  
“Yeah?” Sam asked, he and Dean looking at her.  
“Then we become ghosts,” Eva said, as Dean put the icepack on his head.  
“You do have a concussion,” Sam shook his head.  
“Sounds crazy, I know,” Eva smirked.  
“It is crazy,” Sam looked at her, before sighing, “How?”  
xxx  
A knock sounded from the door, and Sam got up; opening the door to reveal none other than Pamela, with Eva right behind her. Dean stood up from his chair as the two women entered the room, “I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you three are,” Pamela berated as she entered the room, feeling along the counter, and then the chair.  
“Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes,” Sam greeted, immediately regretting his words as he closed the door.  
Pamela chuckled as she turned around, and slightly lowered her glasses to reveal her plastic eyes, “Aw, that's sweet, grumpy,” She put her glasses back over her head, “What do you say to deaf people?” Sam looked uncomfortable, as Dean just looked down, “Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?”  
“Ai,” Eva raised her hand slightly.  
“Of course,” Pamela muttered, of course it would be her to come up with it, “So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?”  
“Yep,” Eva answered.  
“Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?” Pamela asked her niece, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so,” Dean spoke, interrupting the little family dispute.  
“So, it's nuts,” Pamela finished.  
“Not if you know what you're doing,” Dean smirked.  
“You don't know what you're doing,” Pamela said.  
“No, but you do,” Eva spoke up.  
“Yeah, I do. And guess what?” Pamela turned back to the boys, “I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap.”  
“Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too,” Dean began.  
“Nice. More blind jokes?”  
“You know what I mean,” Dean shook his head, “We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing.”  
“Please, Aunt Pamela,” Eva asked, “We need your help.”  
Pamela sighed, “On one condition,” She held up a finger to Eva, “You stay here.”  
xxx  
Sam closed the curtains of the room, as Eva and Pamela sat in seats next to each other in front of the two beds. Dean lit some candles all around the room, and brought one next to the bed, shielding the flame with one hand; Eva sat in the chair, irritated she couldn’t go with, “Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?”  
“With style and class,” Dean answered.  
Eva rolled her eyes as her aunt spoke, “You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot.”  
“I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice,” Pamela muttered.  
“Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming.”  
“Wow, couple of heroes. Alright,” Pamela sighed, patting the bed, “Lie down. Close your eyes.” The two boys walked over to the beds, each laying down on one. As they lay, Pamela began to cite a chant, “Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys,” She sighed, “That's it. Showtime,” After a minute, she spoke again, “Alright, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back,” Pamela stood up, “I'll whisper the incantation in your ear,” She walked over to Sam, bending down to whisper in his ear, “You have got a great ass.”  
“What’d you say?” Eva asked, looking as the woman sat back in her seat.  
“Nothing,” Pamela grinned.  
xxx  
Hearing a light snore, Pamela faced her niece, and shook her head. That girl could fall asleep anywhere, and sleep through anything. Hearing a light creak, Pamela’s head turned to the sound and immediately stood, walking over to the door, she bolted it shut. As she shut the door, she made her way to the window and latched it shut. Slowly turning around, Pamela began to walk around the room, and into the bathroom, “I know you're here,” She called into the room, “What's the matter, you reeking son of a bitch? You afraid of a skirt?” She pulled back the bathroom curtain to reveal nothing. Sighing, she turned around and went back into the room, sensing the demon, she walked calmly to her niece, then ran and shook her, “Eva!” But she was pulled back by the demon, “Son of a bitch!” She yelled, kicking at him, “Vis, vis, vis!” She shouted.  
At the sound of a crash, Eva shot out of the chair, awake. Seeing the demon attacking Pamela, Eva launched herself at the monster, only for her to get flung across the room. Pamela and the demon continued their fight, and Pamela ran over to Sam, yelling in his ear, “Animum vult decipi, ergo-,” But she got pulled back again, and was flicked across the room, throwing her into the dresser, knocking down the candles. Pamela sat up as the demon ran over to her, stabbing her straight into her gut.  
“No!” Eva shouted, running to the demon again, stabbing him in the neck with with a glass shard, Sam stood behind her, raising his hand to exorcise the demon as he dropped to the ground, Eva turned around to face Sam, and stepped back, slightly fearful of his power. Turning, she ran over to her aunt, and placed a hand on her unbleeding stomach.  
Pamela began to laugh as Sam walked over to her once he finished up with the demon, “What’s so funny?” Sam asked, going to Pamela as she laughed.  
“She can’t die,” Eva mumbled, staring at her aunt as she moved her hand from the wound.  
“Not in this town,” Pamela laughed.  
“Pamela,” Sam started, wanting to help. Eva only stared at her with worry.  
“Quit your worrying, you two. How about you make me a drink, huh?” Pamela chuckled.  
“You need a doctor,” Sam told her.  
“Make me a drink, Sam,” Pamela ordered. Sam swallowed, nodding at her.  
“Aunt Pamela,” Eva trailed off, knowing her aunt would die soon, “I need to tell you something. I forgive you, for Jesse,” She grabbed her aunt's hand, “I’m not mad at you, anymore.”  
Pamela only nodded, not knowing what to say to that.  
xxx  
Pamela sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, holding her stab wound with her hand as she spoke, “Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis.”  
Sam walked over to her, and helped her sit on his bed, he kneeled in front of her, “Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better.”  
Eva sat next to her aunt as she spoke, “She started up again,” Eva murmured, watching as blood poured out of Pamela’s wound. A loud gasp was heard from Dean as he shot up from the be, Pamela took another drink as Dean looked over, “What happened?”  
“Dean, where's Tessa?” Sam asked, looking at his brother, wanting the reaper to stop reaping Pamela.  
“She's…” Dean trailed off, as Pamela took off her glasses. Eva brushed the hair out of her aunts face as her breathing became labored.  
“Pamela, I'm so sorry,” Sam apologized, looking at the woman.  
“Stop,” She shook her head.  
“You don't deserve this,” Sam shook his head.  
“Yeah, I don't,” Pamela looked at them, “I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place.”  
Pamela faced Eva, “Evangeline, you listen to me. I want you to run, stay away from these two, or you’ll end up like me,” She began coughing, hard, “I know how you feel about him,” She whispered, clenching her hand around Eva’s tank top, pulling her closer, “But you run. You run as far as you can.”  
Pamela went into a coughing fit, letting go of her only living niece, “Take it easy, Pamela,” Dean “Stood up, “If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place.”  
Pamela turned her head to Dean, “You’re lying. But what the hell, right? Everybody's gotta go sometime,” She faced Sam, “Come here,” Sam nodded, leaning in closer, “I know what you did to that demon, Sam,” She whispered, causing Sam’s eyes to go wide, “I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again.”  
Pamela began coughing once more as she looked away from Sam, and leaned against the headboard. She coughed again, this time with blood trickling down her mouth, her head lulled to the side and she became still, “Aunt Pamela?” Eva said, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Eva could feel her eyes brim with tears and stood up, holding in her tears she walked out of the room.

The funeral was like every hunter's funeral. Sure, Pamela wasn’t a hunter but she came from a long line of them. Pamela’s sister, Eva’s mom, was there, along with her husband, Eva’s father. Eva managed to avoid them during the burning of the body, but at the end was when they spoke to her. Eva followed Sam and Dean to the car, until she heard her mother's voice, “Evangeline,” The older woman called out, walking closer to Eva until she stood a couple feet away with her husband by her side.  
“Mother,” Eva greeted, folding her hands behind her back.  
“Why?” Annabel questioned, stepping forward as she glared at her now only living relative, “Why is my sister dead?”  
Eva looked down, “She was helping me.”  
“So, this is your fault?” Annabel’s voice croaked, “First my daughter, and now my sister,” Annabel’s eyes narrowed, “Why don’t you ruin someone else’s life for a change.”  
“Sorry,” Dean cut in, “Who are you?”  
“Dean, Sam,” Eva introduced, “Meet Annabel and Martin Specter,” She sighed, “My parents.”  
“No,” Martin shook his head, “You lost every right to call us that when you killed your sister.”  
“Well, that’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Sam asked.  
“She killed her sister, and mine,” Annabel glared at Sam, “So no, I don’t think that.”  
“Come on, guys,” Evas grabbed Sam’s arm as she turned around, “Let’s go,” She walked away towards the Impala, the boys hesitating slightly before following her.


	15. Chapter 15

“Eva, you know you didn’t really kill Pamela, right?” Sam asked as he drove, Eva sat next to him as Dean slept in the back.  
“I did, though, Sam,” Eva sighed, “It was my idea for astral projection, and I fell asleep when I should have been watching out for her.”  
“But, Eva, it wasn’t your fault. She knew what she was getting herself into,” Sam tried to reason with her.  
Eva looked at Sam incredulously, “This never would have happened if I didn’t come up with that stupid idea in the first place.”  
There was silence, “Eva,” Sam started after a minute, “Why does your mom blame you for your sister's death?”  
A small frown made way to Eva’s face as she thought of her sister, “Angelica died while she was in the military. Mom blames me because I’ve always been responsible for Angie, I always watched out for her. It was my idea to run away, and she decided to come along. That was the last time Angie spoke to our parents, and then years later, they got a call saying she died in the war. So, they blame me because I was suppose to protect her, like I always did.”  
Sam was silent, he didn’t know what to say to that, or to help her feel better. Eva slumped in her seat, staring out the window.  
xxx  
“What happened?” Dean asked, waking up from his slumber.  
“Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne,” Sam began as he drove, “She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith-.”  
“Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass,” Dean interrupted, adjusting himself in his seat.  
“What's your problem?” Sam asked, looking at his brother through the rearview mirror.  
“Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam,” Dean said, bringing up the topic of what Sam and Eva spoke about.  
“She knew what was at stake,” Sam told him what he told Eva.  
“Oh yeah. Saving the world,” Dean smiled sarcastically, “And we're doing such a damn good job of it.”  
“Dean,” Sam started.  
“He’s right, Sam,” Eva mumbled.  
“I'm tired of burying friends, Sam.”  
“Look, we catch a fresh trail-,” Sam started.  
“And we follow it, I know,” Dean nodded, “Like I said, I'm just- I'm just getting tired.”  
“Well, get angry,” Sam told him.  
xxx  
The three hunters entered their motel room after the long drive from Pamela’s funeral, “Ahh, home crappy home,” Dean sighed, as Sam flickered on the lights to reveal Uriel and Castiel.  
“Winchester and Winchester,” Uriel greeted with a grin, before turning to Eva, “And the Specter girl.”  
“Oh come on,” Dean groaned.  
“You are needed,” Uriel said, looking at Dean.  
“Needed? We just got back from needed,” Dean told them, roughly.  
“Now, you mind your tone with me,” Uriel warned.  
“No, you mind your damn tone with us,” Dean threatened.  
“We just got back from Pamela's funeral,” Sam explained, Eva looked down at the thought of her deceased aunt.  
“Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her,” Dean turned to Castiel, “Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that?” Dean smiled, sarcastically, “Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!” He yelled out.  
“We raised you out of hell for our purposes,” Uriel spoke calmly.  
“Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?” Dean asked, stepping forward.  
“Start with gratitude.”  
“Oh,” Dean nodded with a fake smile.  
“Dean, we know this is difficult to understand,” Castiel began.  
“And we,” Uriel gave Castiel a significant look, “Don’t care.Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight.”  
“Demons?” Dean questioned, “How they doing it?”  
“I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?” Sam asked, referring to himself and the other two hunters, “I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?”  
“We can handle the demons, thank you very much,” Uriel gave Sam a patronizing look.  
“Once we find whoever it is,” Castiel finished explaining.  
“So you need our help hunting a demon?” Dean asked.  
“Not quite,” Castiel said, “We have Alastair.”  
“Great,” Dean nodded, “He should be able to name your trigger man.”  
“But he won't talk,” Castiel said, “Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse.”  
“Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture,” Dean remarked, “I mean, you guys are out of your league.”  
“That's why we've come to his student,” Uriel said as Dean looked down, “You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got.”  
“Dean, you are our best hope,” Castiel tried.  
“No. No way,” Dean shook his head, “You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this.”  
Uriel stepped closer to Dean, “Who said anything about asking?”  
Suddenly, the three of them disappeared. Sam and Eva exchanged a look, “Dammit!” He exclaimed.  
xxx  
Sam opened the motel room door as Ruby walked in, Eva sitting on the bed with a sour look on her face. She didn’t want Ruby to help, but she wasn’t in the mood to argue Sam about it.   
“I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again,” Ruby spoke as she walked in, eyeing Eva.  
“I need you to find out where they took Dean,” Sam said, looking at Ruby.  
“Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday,” Ruby remarked, “Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?”  
“He can't do it,” Sam shook his head.  
“Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again,” Ruby tried to console him.   
Eva stood up from where she sat and grabbed the keys to the Impala, “I’ll be back later.”  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked, watching as the girl left to the door.  
“Call me when you find out where Dean is,” She told him, shutting the door behind her as she left.  
xxx  
When Eva came back to the motel room, she found Sam, sitting alone, “Come on,” Sam stood as soon she entered, “We have to get Dean.”  
Eva only nodded, taking a sip from her protein shake before throwing it away and heading out the door..

The three zoomed down the road until they reached a shabby cabin, when Sam stopped the car, Eva grabbed his arm to keep him from running, “Sam, wait.” She stopped him, “We need a plan.”  
“I have one,” Sam told her, yanking his arm back. Eva let out a sigh, hesitating a moment before finally running in after him. As she ran in, she went into the torture chamber to see Sam interrogating Alastair and slowly killing him.  
“Who's murdering the angels?” Sam asked with his arm up, “How are they doing it?”  
“You think I'm gonna tell you?” Alastair scoffed.  
“Yeah, I do,” Sam smirked, twisting his hand. Alastair’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pain, and he began to choke, “How are the demons killing angels?”  
“I don't know,” Alastair managed to choke out.  
“It's not us,” Alastair pushed his words out, “We're not doing it.”  
“I don't believe you,” Sam twisted his hand some more.  
“Lilith is not behind this,” Alastair choked, “She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand,” Sam stopped, “Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can.”  
“I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill,” Sam grinned, twisting his hand as a gold light flared out of him. Eva stepped back, slightly fearful of Sam’s power.  
xxx  
Sam and Eva sat across from each other, with Dean’s hospital bed between them. Eva was curled up in the chair, avoiding eye contact with Sam.   
“Eva,” Sam tried to talk to her, she hasn’t spoken to him since he killed Alastair. Eva only glanced at Sam, not saying a word. Sam sighed, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
Eva looked at Sam, “It doesn’t matter,” She told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Eva got out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock blaring; groaning, she got out of bed and slumped to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, Sam appeared behind her, setting a hand on her waist and a kiss on her temple.  
“Morning,” He greeted, standing next to her to brush his teeth, “Thanks for spending the night,” He thanked as they both finished.  
“No problem,” Eva smiled, kissing her boyfriend’s minty mouth, “Did you have any nightmares?” Sam sighed, but nodded. Eva frowned at that, but wrapped her arms around his neck, “Maybe I can help you forget them,” She suggested, laying gentle kisses on his neck.  
Sam grinned at that, picking the girl up and carrying her back into his bedroom.  
xxx  
The two of them stood in the elevator of their work, ready to go to their cubicles when they got to their level. There was a comfortable silence between them, when a man in a suit entered the elevator. Sam stared at the man, until he broke the silence, “Do I know you?” He asked.  
“I don't think so,” The man shook his head, typing on his phone.  
“I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar,” Sam shook his head.  
“Save it for the health club, pal,” The man told him as the elevator stopped, and he left with Sam staring after him.  
“That was rude,” Eva frowned, looking up at Sam.  
xxx  
“Tech support, this is Eva Glaser,” Eva spoke into the phone, “Okay, did you try turning it on and off again?” She questioned, before nodding, “Okay, well go ahead and turn it off. Okay, good, now turn it back on,” She instructed, “Is it on?” Eva smiled, “Perfect. Have a nice day!”  
“Hey,” Ian called Sam, and he turned around, “What do you think of Mimi?”  
Sam looked over and shrugged, and Eva turned around to face them, “She's okay,” Sam answered.  
“Might have to hit that,” Ian suggested with a grin.  
“Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate,” Sam shuddered.  
Eva chuckled, “You’re such a perv.”  
“Experience,” Ian told them.  
“Trifocals,” Sam countered.  
“There's a MILF there, guys. I just know it,” Ian grinned, “Maybe a GMILF.”  
“Come on,” Sam laughed.  
“Coffee break?” Ian questioned, looking at Sam and Eva.  
“Yeah, for sure,” Sam nodded, as he and Eva stood from their seats. The three of them got up, and passed by Paul who was typing at his computer.  
“Paul. Time for a refuel, buddy,” Ian patted the man's shoulder.  
“Sorry, no time,” Paul answered.  
“Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour,” Ian tried.  
“Working,” Paul told him.  
“Okay,” Ian backed off as the three of them walked away and towards the break room.  
“He seems stressed,” Sam said.  
“Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet,” Ian laughed.  
“No, no, no way. When?” Sam chuckled.  
“Really?” Eva asked, an amused smile on her face.  
“Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him,” Ian told them.  
xxx  
The smell of popcorn intruded Eva’s senses as she walked into the break room with the two men. Eva watched as the person left with the popcorn, wanting some herself. Sam and Eva headed to the coffee pot, while Ian went straight to the supply cabinet and stocked up on pencils.  
“Ian, dude,” Sam looked at Ian, as he poured three cups of coffee..  
“Just doing a little shopping,” Ian defended as Sam passed him his coffee, and began to dilute Eva’s coffee with the right amount of cream and sugar, “Running low at home. So, Sam,” Ian grinned, “Had any of those dreams lately?” Sam turned away, after handing Eva her coffee. Eva gave Ian a look, silently telling him to shut up, “What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day.”  
“I never should have told you in the first place,” Sam sighed, the only person who didn’t make fun of his dreams was Eva. In fact, she had tried helping him stop them, and she even thought they were cool; she figured; he fought ghosts and shit? How cool was that! He never told her she was in them, though; he felt as if that would be too weird for her to know.  
“They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class,” Ian grinned.  
“Shut up, Ian,” Eva rolled her eyes, drinking her sweet coffee.  
“You're just gonna be a dick about it,” Sam agreed.  
“I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons,” Sam mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
Ian laughed, “Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my,” He laughed more, earning a look from Eva, “Okay, so you: rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's- you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse.”  
“Dick,” Sam muttered.  
“Wizard,” Ian shot back.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam stood in the elevator with a bunch of people, and the man from before. The elevator dinged, and it’s doors opened; the group of people left, leaving Eva, Sam, and the man.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Sam turned to Dean, Eva looking at him confusion.  
“Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh-.”  
“Oh dude, come on, I'm not either, I have a girlfriend,” Sam held up Eva’s hand, “I just wanna ask you one question.”  
The man looked around for an escape, “Sure.”  
“What do you think about ghosts?” Sam asked, earning an eyeroll from Eva.  
“Ghosts?” The man asked.  
“Do you believe in them?” Sam questioned.  
The man laughed, “Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought.”  
“Sam,” Eva muttered, he was beginning to border on creepy territory.  
“Vampires?” Sam asked.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?” Sam asked.  
Eva looked at him, “Sam,” She repeated, “You’re being weird.”  
“No. Not really,” The man answered anyway as Sam waved her off.  
“So you've never had any...weird dreams?”  
“All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare and your girlfriend is right, you are weird,” He pointed at Sam before pushing a button on the elevator, and leaving them two alone.  
xxx  
“Is it printing now?” Eva asked into the phone, before nodding, “Okay, great. Have a nice day!”  
Eva turned around to see Ian at Sam’s desk and joined the conversation, “You get an email from Human Resources? Either of you?” Ian asked.  
“Nope,” Eva answered with a shake of her head.  
Sam shook his head as well, “Why?”  
“Damn it,” He sighed, “Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to HR, unquote.”  
“They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies,” Sam chuckled, earning a short laugh from Eva.  
“I hope they spank me,” Ian laughed, shoving his chair back into his cubicle and left, as Sam and Eva turned back to their cubicles.  
“No no no no no no. Come on. Don't do this to me,” Paul almost screamed, “Please!”  
Sam took off his headset as he and Eva looked over to Paul, “Hey, man, you okay?” Sam asked.  
“It froze,” Paul told them.  
“They're crap, Paul. They freeze all the time,” Sam told him.  
“You don't understand. When I, when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted!”  
“Did you backup?” Eva asked.  
“No, I didn't back up,” Paul shook his head, “I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it.”  
“Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen,” Sam tried to console him.  
xxx  
Eva stood next to Sam, watching as they wheeled away Paul’s body. The man had killed himself using the microwave, and suddenly, Eva no longer liked popcorn.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam rolled themselves next to Ian’s cubicle, who was all of a sudden wearing the company shirt, “Hey,” Sam called to him, “Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?”  
“I don't have time for this, Sam,” Ian looked to glare at Sam.  
Eva and Sam let out a laugh, “That’s very funny.”  
“What's with you?” Eva asked, noticing Ian’s attitude and shirt change.  
“I'm working,” He turned back to his computer, “It's important.”  
“HR bust your balls or something?” Sam asked.  
Eva picked at the sleeve of Ian’s polo, “You're wearing the shirt,” She looked closer, “Did you shave?”  
Suddenly, Ian’s phone rang, “Tech support, this is Ian,” He answered, “Be right up. Gotta go up to twenty-two, speak to a manager,” He looked to Sam and Eva.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam stood as they wheeled away Ian’s body, Eva leaning against Sam for support. Dean was talking to an interrogator, before glancing at Sam and Eva.  
xxx  
“Tech support, this is Sam,” Sam answered the phone, only to hear the man from before’s voice on the other end.  
“I need to see you, and your girlfriend, in my office. Now.”  
xxx  
Sam knocked on the man’s, who they both found out was Dean, door, “Come on in,” Dean turned to them after buttoning up his shirt, “Shut the door.” Sam nodded, shutting the door after he and Eva were inside the room, “Who the hell are you guys?” Dean asked.  
“I'm not sure I know,” Sam answered, glancing at Eva. He hasn’t talked to her about this, about how he was starting to have doubts about his own identity.  
"What the hell does that mean?” Dean questioned, Eva giving Sam a curious look.  
“Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago,” Sam answered.  
“Alright,” Dean sighed, sitting behind his desk, “You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now…” He trailed off.  
“Now what?” Sam questioned.  
“Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?” Dean asked after a moment of silence. Sam nodded, “Yeah, me too.”  
Eva sighed, “So did I.”  
Dean unscrewed the lid of a bottle, before addressing their curious looks, “It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business.”  
Dean took a drink as Sam asked him a question, “When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?”  
“I don't know. I don't know what I saw,” Dean shook his head.  
Eva looked at Dean hopefully, “Wait, did you see a ghost?”  
“I was freaking out,” Dean explained, trying to find another reason, “The guy penciled his damn neck.”  
“You did, didn't you?” A small smile made way to Sam’s face, “Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?”  
“You mean supernatural?” Eva asked, a little excited. All things supernatural excited her, how cool was it that ghosts existed! Or even zombies!   
“So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?” Dean asked.  
The three of them sat down in separate chairs, Eva crossing her legs as she sat, “I know it sounds crazy,” Sam nodded, “But yes. That's what I'm telling you.”  
“Uh-huh. Based on what?”  
Sam sat, looking for an answer until one finally popped in his head, “Instinct.”  
Dean looked down and shook his head, until he looked back up, “I've got the same instinct.”  
“Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about?” Sam asked, “I was dreaming about ghosts.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And then it turns out that there's a real ghost,” Sam continued.  
“So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?” Dean asked, disbelieving.  
“No. I mean, that would be nuts,” Sam chuckled, “I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little,” He turned to his bag, and pulled out a piece of paper, “I think I found a connection between the two guys.”  
Sam handed Dean the papers, who looked them over, “You broke into their email accounts?”  
“I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity,” Sam rephrased.  
“Nice,” Dean nodded.  
“Yeah. Okay,” Sam continued, “So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four.”  
“Wait, HR's on seven,” Eva told them.  
“Exactly,” Sam nodded.  
“Should we go check this out?” Dean asked.  
“Like right now?” Sam asked, hoping Dean would say yes.  
“No. No, it's getting late. You're right,” Dean shook his head.  
Eva frowned, she really wanted to check it out. Sam said, “I am dying to check this out right now.”  
“Right?” Dean asked, Eva grinned immediately.  
xxx  
Sam, Dean, and Eva were roaming down the halls when they heard a scream from a room fourteen forty-four. Eva tried opening the door, when Sam moved her out of the way, kicking the door down, “Woah,” Eva muttered, checking out his legs.  
The three of them ran into room to see a man under a shelf, they quickly tried to lift the shelf off of him when the ghost appeared behind them, throwing Eva and Dean into a wall and shoving Sam over. The ghost’s hand crackled lightning as he slowly bent down to the man. Eva scrambled, grabbing a wrench and threw it at the ghosts head, causing him to dissipate. Everything quickly stopped shaking and went back to normal; the three workers ran back over to the man, and lifted the shelf off of him.  
“How'd you know how to do that?” Sam asked, looking at Eva.  
Eva shrugged, “I just did.”  
xxx  
“Holy crap, dude,” Dean said as he took a swig of his master cleanse drink.  
“Yeah. I could use a beer,” Sam muttered, Eva nodding in agreement.  
“Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse,” Dean explained, “I got rid of all the carbs in the house.”  
Sam looked at Eva, “How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?”  
Eva shrugged, “I just did.”  
“And nice job kicking that door,” Dean complimented, handing Sam a water bottle, “That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?”  
“No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like… we've done this before,” Sam muttered.  
“What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?” Dean asked.  
“No. I- I just can't shake this feeling like- like I don't belong here. You know?” Sam asked, “Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle.”  
Eva nodded, looking at Sam, “Yeah, me too. It feels like I should be doing this.”  
“I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way,” Dean commented.  
“No. Well, look, it's more than that,” Sam explained, “Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?” He looked at Dean, then to Eva.  
“All the time,” Eva muttered, a thoughtful look crossing her face as Sam+  
“I don't believe in destiny,” Dean shook his head, “I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though.”  
“Alright, so, what do we do now?” Sam asked.  
“We do what I do best, Sammy,” Dean said, earning a look from Sam and Eva, “Research.”  
“Okay,” Sam nodded, before pausing, “Did you just call me Sammy?”  
“Did I?” Dean asked, retracting back on his words.  
“I think you did,” Sam nodded, “Yeah. Don't.”  
“Sorry,” Dean apologized, not even realizing he’d done it.  
xxx  
Dean sat in the kitchen, while Eva and Sam sat in the living room, both men looking on a separate laptop, “Oh, jackpot,” Dean told them, looking at the computer.  
Eva looked up as Sam asked, “What you got?”  
“I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters,” Dean explained, as the three got up to look at his screen, “These guys are genius. Check it out.”  
“Instructional videos?” Sam asked, bending over to see the screen of the computer.  
“We know why you're watching,” The first guy in the video spoke.  
“You've got a problem,” The second guy said.  
“A ghost problem.”  
“A ghost-related problem,” The second guy remarked awkwardly, “A ghost- it's like a ghost-adjacent pr- it's like a problem that's- and the ghost is-,” He began to stutter as the first guy, Ed, interrupted him.  
“Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it.”  
“Period,” The second guy, Harry, finished.  
“Watch and learn,” Ed spoke.  
“See, the first step in any supernatural fight,” Harry began.  
“Figure out what you're up against,” They spoke in unison.   
xxx  
The three of them walked over to Sam’s computer, on the screen was Sandover’s face and an article about his death, “That’s him,” Dean nodded, “That’s the ghost.”  
Sam and Eva looked at Dean before Sam read off of the article, “P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids,” He read, “Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building.”  
“Wow, okay. So slight workaholic,” Dean commented, “Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it.”  
“Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year,” Dean tried to reason.  
“Yeah, but how many companies had seventeen suicides?” Eva questioned, reading off the article.  
“Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company,” Dean started out, “His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress.”  
“Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression,” Sam began.  
“Is now,” Eva muttered.  
“Yeah, now sucks,” Dean nodded, “My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it.”  
“So Sandover's helping the bottom line,” Sam nodded.  
“By zapping some model employees,” Dean concluded.  
“Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, especially Ian,” Eva remarked.  
“Perfect worker bees, exactly,” Dean said, “So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it.”  
“One more interesting fact,” Sam spoke, “The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office,” He explained.  
xxx  
“Once you've got that thing in your sights,” Harry began as the three of them went back to the computer to watch the ghostfacers video again.  
“You kill it,” They both finished.  
“Using special ghost-hunting weapons,” Harry said.  
“First, salt,” Ed said, holding up a can of salt, “It's like acid to ghosts.”  
“Burny acid,” Harry informed them.  
“Not LSD,” Ed explained.  
“No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron,” Harry said, as Ed held up an iron fire poker.  
“That's why the wrench worked,” Sam commented, looking at Eva.  
“Pure power in your hand,” Ed told them.  
“Dissipates ghosts instantly,” Harry explained.  
“Next little trick,” Ed spoke, “We learned this from those useless douchebags-.”  
“That we hate,” Harry said.  
“The Winchesters.”  
“Gun,” Harry held up a gun.  
“Shotgun shell,” Ed held up a shell of salt, “Pack it up with fresh rock salt.”  
“Very effective,” Harry told them, Ed repeating him afterwards.  
“Winchesters still suck ass, though,” Harry remarked.  
“Affirmative. Suckage major,” Ed nodded.  
xxx  
“Where do we even get a gun?” Dean asked, packing a duffel bag of salt and other items.  
“Gun store,” Eva told him.  
“Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?” Dean asked, looking at her. Eva only nodded, “Well, how in the hell…”  
“I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly,” Sam commented.  
“Right,” Dean nodded as they went back to the video.  
xxx  
“The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing,” Ed said, holding up a lighter, “You have to burn the remains.”  
“Okay, this next part gets a little gross,” Harry cringed a bit, “Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry,” He apologized.  
“It's illegal in some states,” Ed remarked.  
“All states,” Harry told him.  
“Possibly all states.”  
“Sandover was cremated,” Sam said.  
“What? So what do we do now?” Dean asked, but the video had a solution.  
“Now, if the deceased has been cremated,” Harry began.  
“Don’t panic,” They both said.  
“Just gotta look for some other remains,” Ed told them.  
“A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth,” Harry said.  
“Milk teeth,” Ed rephrased.  
“Genetic material. You know what we're talking about,” Harry nodded.  
“Go find it,” Ed said.  
“Fight well, young lions,” Harry nodded.  
“Godspeed.”  
xxx  
“Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated,” Dean told the two as they entered the elevator.  
“How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?” Sam asked as the three eached typed away on their cell phones.  
“Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?” Dean asked, pressing button fourteen.  
xxx  
The three of them entered the storeroom, Eva stood next to Dean as they rummaged through one of the cabinets in silence. Eva eyed a guard as he entered the room, sneaking up on Sam, “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked.  
Sam jumped slightly, startled as Dean and Eva ducked out of sight, “Nothing. I just-.”  
“Come with me,” The guard pulled Sam up, and pulling him out the door.  
“Dammit,” Eva muttered, smacking her face into her hands.  
xxx  
Eva and Dean stood next to a display as they waited for Sam, who arrived with his shirt soaked in blood, “Whoa. That's a lot of blood,” Dean commented.  
“Yeah, I know,” Sam nodded, standing close to Eva.  
“You okay?” Eva asked, turning to look at him. Sam only nodded, leaving a kiss on her temple.  
“Right. So, uh, in there,” Dean tapped a case with a glove in it.  
“P. T. Sandover's gloves,” Eva grinned, looking up at Sam.  
“Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there?” Dean grinned, “You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something.”  
“So you ready?” Sam asked.  
“I have no idea,” Dean shook his head.  
“Me neither,” Sam said, as Eva nodded in agreement.  
The three of them each picked up a poker, as Sam picked up a container of salt,”Go for it,” Eva said.  
“Right,” Dean took a breath, before smashing in the glass box containing Sandover’s gloves. Suddenly, the ghost of Sandover appeared behind Dean, and threw him across the room, and then Sam and Eva in opposite directions. Sandover’s hands crackled with lightning as he approached Sam, but disappeared when Sam threw salt in his direction. Dean stood, “Oh. Nice.”  
“Dean,” Sam exclaimed, tossing Dean the fire poker before he turned around and swung it at the ghost.  
“Nice catch,” Eva commented as she stood and walked over to where Dean stood.  
“Right?” Dean asked.  
Sam got up and walked over to them, grabbing a fire poker along with Eva. Seconds later, Sandover appeared, and the three of them each took a swing. Then, he appeared behind Dean, who swung at him. Then behind Eva, who did the same. Sandover appeared behind Sam, before throwing the three in opposite directions. His hand began to spark as he walked closer to Dean; Eva, who landed right next to the smashed box, grabbed the lighter. Standing up, she quickly snatched the glove before setting it ablaze, causing the ghost to dissolve into flames. Eva dropped the glove as Sam laughed, running over to her, and landing a successful kiss on lips.  
“That was amazing,” He commented, grinning.  
“Right?” He looked at Sam, then to Eva, “Right?”  
xxx  
“Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life,” Dean remarked as he pulled a first-aid kit out from his desk. Eva and Sam both sat on his desk, as he began to join them.  
“Me neither,” Sam shook his head.  
“Same goes for me,” Eva commented.  
“Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?” Dean asked.  
“We should keep doing this,” Sam said, as Dean opened the kit.  
“I know,” Dean nodded, pulling out three gauze pads, giving one to Sam and Eva each.  
“You mean it?” Eva asked, looking up at him.  
“I mean it,” He nodded, “There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people.”  
“Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers,” Dean chuckled.  
“No, really,” Sam nodded, “I mean, for real.”  
“What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?” Dean asked in disbelief.  
“Exactly.”  
“How would we live?” Eva asked.  
“Uh…” Sam trailed.  
“You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, “With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?”  
“That's all just details,” Sam waved it off.  
“Details are everything,” Dean told him, “You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance.”  
“Alright. Um. Confession,” Sam said.  
“What?” Dean and Eva asked.  
“Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“I was fighting them,” He said.  
“Okay,” Dean nodded.  
“With you,” He looked at Dean, then to Eva, “And you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends,” He looked at Dean, “We were more like brothers, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?”  
“That's insane,” Dean remarked.  
“I have to agree, Sam,” Eva nodded, “As fun as that would be, these are our lives, and how could that be made up?”  
“Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?” Sam questioned.  
“Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but,” Dean got cut off by Sam.  
“Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be,” Sam said.  
“No,” Dean shook his head, “I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo.”  
“When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?” Sam asked.  
“Sam,” Eva frowned at that, the only reason she hasn’t talked to her parents is because they were in jail. She couldn’t remember what for, though…  
“Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused-,” He got cut off again.  
“Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison,” Sam glanced at Eva, who made an upset face at that; she never knew he was engaged, “But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital.”  
“Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real?” Dean scoffed, “Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on.”  
“All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut,” Sam said, standing up, “And I know- I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too; both of you. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag, and you’re not just some girl who works in a cubicle. This isn't you. I know you, both.”  
“Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go.”  
xxx  
Eva sat in her cubicle, a forlorn look on her face as he typed away. Suddenly, Sam began to beat his phone with the fire poker from yesterday. Watching as he breathed heavily, she heard him say, “I quit.”  
Eva watched as he left, before leaning back in her chair… this wasn’t her… what was she doing in a cubicle? She shouldn’t be here. She should be out there, hunting ghosts and zombies like she wanted to. Standing up, she ran after Sam, not even bothering to put in a notice.  
xxx  
“Oh, my God,” Eva muttered as her mind flooded with memories; both of her life, and what had happened during the job. She remembered everything. When she was with Sam, when they kissed, the soft touches, the sex. It was then that Eva realized the truth. She loved him. She honestly, truly loved Sam. Feeling her stomach churn at the thought, she flipped over, her lunch pushing up her throat and out her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

The three hunters dressed as FBI agents entered the comic book shop, and pulled out their badges as they approached the front desk, “FBI,” Eva introduced, “I’m Agent Young; these are my partners, Agent’s Shaw and Deyoung. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”  
“Go ahead,” The man behind the counter nodded.  
“Have you noticed anything strange in the building, last couple of days?” Sam asked.  
“Like what?” He asked.  
“Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights,” Dean suggested.  
“Uh, I don't think so. Why?” He looked confused.  
“What about noises?” Eva questioned, “Any skittering in the walls? Might sound a bit like rats.”  
“And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?” The man asked skeptically.  
“What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?” Sam asked.  
The man looked confused, before grinning, “I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?”  
“Um,” Eva looked confused, “Excuse me?”  
“You're fans,” The man grinned, before looking at Eva, confused, “Not sure who you’re supposed to be. Jo, maybe?” He asked.  
“Hold on, fans of what?” Sam asked.  
“What is ‘LARP’ing?” Dean asked.  
“I think it’s a sex thing,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms.  
“Like you don't know,” The man’s grin grew, “Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too.”  
“So, it is a sex thing?” Eva asked, looking at the man in confusion. She knew what roleplay was… in a bedroom sense, at least.  
“I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about,” Dean told the man, also thinking it was a sex thing.  
“You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called?” He thought for a minute, “Uh... ‘Supernatural.’ Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names?” He thought again, “Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?”  
“Sam and Dean?” Sam asked, a little deadpan.  
“That's it!”  
“You're saying this is a book?” Dean questioned.  
“Books,” He corrected, “It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following,” The man got up to a bin, and pulled out a book and handed it to Dean, “Yeah. That's the first one, I think.”  
“‘Supernatural’ by Carver Edlund,” Dean read the front cover, before flipping to the first page, “‘Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.’”  
The three hunters exchanged worried looks as Sam grabbed the book, “We're gonna need all the copies of ‘Supernatural’ you've got.”  
xxx  
Eva sat next to Sam as they both researched the books on the computer. Eva glanced over at Dean who was laying back on the bed, reading some of the books with a frown, “This is freakin' insane,” Dean closed a book, “How's this guy know all this stuff?”  
“You got me,” Sam muttered.  
“Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to- to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude,” He got up and walked over to Sam and Eva.  
“How come we haven't heard of them before?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
“They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one: ‘No Rest For The Wicked’” Sam showed the computer screen to Dean, “Ends with you going to hell. Which means…”  
“I’m not in the books,” Eva muttered, before grinning; finally, something good happens.  
“I reiterate. Freaking insane,” Dean scrolled down the site revealing more books, “Check it out. There’s actually fans. There’s not many of them, but still. Did you read this?”  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot,” Dean muttered, “Listen to this: Simpatico says ‘the demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic’ Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it.”  
“Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better,” Sam smiled bitterly.  
“There are ‘Sam girls’ and ‘Dean girls’ and,” He looked closer, “What's a ‘slash fan.’”  
“As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together,” Sam explained, disgusted.  
“Like, together together?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah.”   
Eva shuddered slightly as Dean spoke, “They do know we're brothers, right?”  
“Doesn't seem to matter,” Sam shrugged.  
“Oh, come on. That... That's just sick,” Dean slammed the laptop close in his disgust, “We got to find this Carver Edlund.”  
“Yeah, that might not be so easy,” Eva muttered, crossing her arms as she leant in her chair.  
“Why not?” Dean asked.  
“No tax records, no known address,” Eva explained, “It’s a pen name.”  
“Somebody’s gotta know who he is,” Dean muttered.  
xxx   
Eva crossed her arms as the three hunters stood in the room of the publisher’s house, she was just as angry as her boys about this. They can’t have this shit going around and exposing them, plus it’s an invasion of privacy but she was just too happy that she wasn’t in the books.  
“So you published the ‘Supernatural’ books?” Sam asked the eager, yet slightly skeptical woman who stood before them.  
“Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, ‘Doctor Sexy, M.D?’” The publisher scoffed at that, Dean looked slightly embarrassed, but it went as quick as it came, “Please.”  
“Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an underappreciated series,” Sam tried to explain.  
“Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again,” The publisher beamed, excited.  
“No, no, no, no. God, no,” Dean shook his head, before rephrasing, “I mean, why- why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all.”  
“Oh, my god!” She cried, “That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in- in ‘Heart,’ when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in ‘Home’, when Dean had to call John and ask him for help,” The woman sobbed, turning away, “Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings.”  
“Real men?” Dean asked.  
“I mean, no offense,” She shook her head, “How often do you cry like that, hmm?”  
“Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside,” Dean remarked. Eva rolled her eyes.  
“Is that supposed to be funny?” The publisher asked, stepping forward.  
“Lady, this whole thing is funny,” Dean said.  
“How do I know you three are legit, hmm?” The woman asked.  
“Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit,” Dean told her.  
“Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys.”  
“Your boys?” Eva asked, raising an eyebrow. Eva would commonly refer to other two hunters as ‘her boys’ because she was always with them, and she considered them the closest people to her, “Anyways, we’re big fans, especially these two.”  
“Hmm. You've read the books?” The publisher asked.  
“Cover to cover,” Dean answered.  
Sam hummed in agreement as the publisher asked them another question, “What's the year and model of the car?”  
“1967 Chevy Impala,” Dean answered with a smirk.  
“What's May 2nd?”   
“That's my- Uh... that's Sam's birthday,” Sam stuttered slightly.  
“January 24th is Dean's,” Dean commented.  
“Sam's score on the LSAT?”  
“One…” Sam looked at Dean, at a loss, “Seventy-four?”  
“Dean's favorite song?”  
“It's a tie,” Dean answered, “Between Zep's ‘Ramble On’ and ‘Traveling Riverside Blues.’”  
“Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?” The publisher backed off with a smile.  
“What’s Carver Edlund's real name?” Sam asked, automatically.  
“Oh, no. I- no. Sorry, I can’t do that,” The publisher shook her head, going behind her desk.   
“We just want to talk to him. You know, get the ‘Supernatural; story in his own words.”  
“He’s very private. It’s like Salinger.”  
“Please,” Eva begged, before cringing, “We’re all big fans,” Pulling up her shirt, she revealed the demon-protection tattoo on her sternum. Sam cringed slightly, unbuttoning his shirt to show his own tattoo; the two gave Dean a pointed look, until he lifted his shirt to show his own tattoo.  
The publisher licked her lips, before grinning, “Awesome. You know what?” She hiked up her skirt and showed them her tattoo, “I got one, too.”  
“Whoa. You are a fan,” Dean remarked.  
“Okay,” The publisher grinned, scribbling on a piece of paper, “His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off.”  
xxx   
“Why am I staying in the car, again?” Eva asked, crossing her arms as Dean left the car.  
“Because,” Sam explained as he got out, “Since he didn’t write you yet, he might not know who you are. Just… at least wait until we bring him outside.”  
Eva let out a sigh, “Fine.”  
Eva watched as the boys went up to the door, and saw the door open, close, and then open again. Eva moved up to the front seat to see them talking, and then enter the house.   
Watching as they left the house, Eva exited the car, “That him?” She asked, pointing to Chuck.  
“Yep,” Sam answered as they walked Chuck to the back of the car, and opened the trunk to reveal their personal arsenal.  
“Are those real guns?” Chuck asked, nervous.  
“Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs,” Dean pointed to each item.  
“Well, I gotta hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans,” Chuck chuckled, “That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house.”  
“Chuck, stop,” Dean grabbed the man's arm.  
“Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me!”  
“How much do you know? Do you know about the angels?” Sam asked.  
“Or Lilith breaking the seals?” Eva questioned.  
“Wait a minute,” Chuck shook his head, “How do you know about that?”  
“The question is how do you,” Dean phrased.  
“Because I wrote it?”  
“You kept writing?” Eva asked, worried that it meant she would be in future books.  
“Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out, Chuck shook his head, “Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that- Did Phil put you up to this?”  
“Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam. This is our friend, Eva Specter,” Eva gave a little wave as Dean introduced her.  
He looked at Eva in shock, “Eva? You’re Eva?” He took a sigh, “She’s a completely new character, no one knows about her, I never told anyone about her! And their last names were never in the books,” Chuck shook his head, “I never told anybody about it.”  
xxx  
Chuck’s back was to the hunters as he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey; gulping it down, he put his glass in the sink before turning to the three and groaned as if he were in pain, “Oh! Oh, you're still there.”  
“Yep,” Eva nodded, leaning against a wall.  
“You're not a hallucination.”  
“Nope,” Eva said.  
“Well, there's only one explanation,” Chuck looked at them, “Obviously I'm a god.”  
“You're not a god,” Sam shook his head.  
“How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god,” Chuck sighed, and looked at them, “The things I put you through. The physical beatings alone.”  
“Yeah, we're still in one piece,” Dean gave a smile.  
“I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica,” Then he looked at Eva, “I made your life hell, what with your father and all,” He cried.  
“Chuck…” Sam trailed off.  
“All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry,” Chuck said, “I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment.”  
“You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay?” Dean spoke.  
“You didn't create us,” Eva told him.  
“Did you really have to live through the bugs?” Chuck asked the boys.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“What about the ghost ship?”  
“Yeah.”  
He looked at Eva alone, “The beatings?” Eva only nodded, a forlorn look on her face, “I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass.”  
“Chuck, you're not a God!” Dean exclaimed.  
“We think you're psychic,” Eva explained, a little blunt.  
“No,” Chuck shook his head, “f I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard.”  
“It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?” Dean asked.  
Chuck looked up as he realized something, “Holy crap.”  
“What?”  
Chuck picked up some pages from next to his computer, “The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird.”  
“Define weird,” Sam looked at him.  
“It's very Vonnegut,” Chuck said.  
“‘Slaughterhouse-Five’ Vonnegut or ‘Cat's Cradle’ Vonnegut?” Dean asked intently.  
“What?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
“What?” Dean asked defensively.  
“It's, uh, ‘Kilgore Trout’ Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters,” Chuck trailed off.  
xxx  
Sam chucked his laundry into the machine as Dean and Eva read copies of Chuck’s latest manuscript, “I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself,” Dean said, before continuing to read, “My head hurts.”  
“There's gotta be something this guy's not telling us,” Sam grumbled, tossing his darks into the machine as Dean read.  
“‘Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth,’” Eva read as Sam turned to her with a stern face.  
“Stop it.”  
“‘Stop it,' Sam said,’” Dean read, looking up at Sam, “Guess what you do next,” Sam turned away with a scowl as Dean read on, “‘Sam turned his back on Dean and Eva, his face brooding and pensive,’” He looked back up at Sam, “I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your ‘brooding and pensive’ shoulders,” Sam let out an exasperated sigh, as Dean looked up, offended, “You just thought I was a dick.”  
“The guy's good,” Sam nodded, turning around again.  
Dean read the script, “‘Eva sat behind Dean, hoping he wouldn’t read aloud her thoughts,’” Eva punched him in the arm, “Sorry.”  
xxx  
The three hunters watched as Chuck paced nervously, as if debating whether or not to tell them something, “So... You wrote another chapter?” Sam asked.  
“This was all so much easier before you were real,” Chuck shook his head.  
“We can take it; just spit it out,” Dean said.  
“You two, especially, are not gonna like this,” He looked at Eva and Dean, already knowing of Eva’s tue feelings towards Sam.  
“I didn't like hell,” Dean answered.  
“It's Lilith,” Chuck spat out, “She's coming for Sam.”  
“Coming to kill him?” Dean asked.  
“When?” Sam asked.  
“Tonight.”  
“She's just gonna show up? Here?” Dean asked.  
“Uh... let’s see, uh,” Chuck grabbed his glasses, sitting them atop his nose, before reading, “‘Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion,’” Chuck read.  
Sam laughed, as Eva crossed her arms; of course she’d fall for the guy who sleeps with demons, “You’re kidding me, right?” Sam laughed.  
“You think this is funny?” Dean asked, Eva giving him a pointed look.  
“You don't? I mean, come on. ‘Fiery demonic passion?’”  
“It's just a first draft,” Chuck defended.  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl,” Dean said, earning Sam a punch in the arm from Eva.  
“No, uh, this time she's a ‘comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.’”  
“Define ‘comely,’” Eva muttered.  
“Great. Perfect,” Dean uttered, “So what happens after the... ‘fiery demonic’ whatever?”  
“I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet.”  
“Dean, Eva, look, there's nothing to worry about,” Sam looked at the other two hunters, “Lilith and me? In bed?”  
Eva glared at Sam, “You do have a record of sleeping with demons.”  
Dean looked back at Chuck, “How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?”  
“You mean my process?”  
“Yes, your ‘process,’” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache,” Chuck nodded, “Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream.”  
“The first time you dreamt about us?” Dean asked.  
“It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I- I can't stop it, really,” Chuck said.  
“Humor me,” Dean said.  
Dean stood as Chuck handed him the manuscript, “Look, why don't we, we just…” Dean took the manuscript, “Take a look at these and see what's what. You,” He looked at Chuck.  
“Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah.”  
xxx  
“Come on” Sam chuckled, “‘The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face,’” Sam read the script from the back of the Impala. Eva tried to refuse letting Sam read it, in case he came across anything she found to be embarrassing; like her feelings for him. She knew Dean would keep it secret, and she had a feeling that he knew, anyways. But, he managed to snatch it from her without her noticing until it was too late, so all she could do was pray and keep her thoughts to herself.  
“So?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, I've seen you gushing blood,” Eva told him.  
“You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid,” Sam chuckled.  
“What's your point?” Dean asked.  
“My point is this, all of this, is totally implausible, it's nuts,” Sam told him.  
“He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?” Dean asked.  
“Huh,” Sam muttered, before reading, “‘Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.’”  
“A tarp?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that,” Sam looked at Dean.  
“Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result.”  
“So we’re just gonna run?” Sam asked.  
“Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith,” Dean shook his head before coming to a stop, a deputy walked up to the Impala, leaning into the window, “What seems to be the problem?” Dean asked.  
“Bridge is out ahead.”  
“We're just trying to get out of town,” Dean told him.  
“Yeah, afraid not,” The deputy shook his head.  
“Is there a detour?”  
“Nope.”  
“What about a side road that takes us to the highway?” Eva asked from the passenger side.  
“To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge.”  
“How deep's the river?” Dean asked.  
“Sorry. Afraid you kids are gonna have to spend the night in town.”

Dean read the manuscript as the three hunters sat in the diner, the other two reading over the menu, “Hey, this could be a good thing,” Dean looked up, optimistically, “I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path.”  
“How do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“It's a blueprint of what not to do,” Eva interpreted it, understanding what he meant immediately.  
“I mean, if the pages say that we go left,” Dean trailed off as his brother finished.  
“Then we go right.”  
“Exactly,” Dean nodded, “We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for either of you,” He pointed at Sam and Eva.  
“No bacon cheeseburger for you,” Sam looked at Dean.  
“And no salads,” Sam gave Eva a pointed look, who rolled her eyes.  
“I'll just order something else,” Dean muttered.  
“Me, too, I guess.”  
“Hi, uh, what's good?” Dean asked, looking up as the waitress appeared.  
“Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country!”  
Eva silently laughed at Dean, while Sam laughed out loud, “I’ll just get some fries,” She ordered.  
“I'll just have the cobb salad, please,” Sam ordered, as they gave the waitress their menus.  
“I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks,” Dean forced a smile as the woman walked away.  
“This whole thing's ridiculous,” Sam said.  
“Lilith is ridiculous?” Dean asked.  
“The idea of me hooking up with her is,” Sam said.  
“Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen,” Dean rolled his eyes, Eva nodded in agreement with Dean.  
A scowl formed on Sam’s face, before it disappeared, “Guys, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close.”  
“So?” Eva asked. She agreed with Dean, they weren’t ready to fight Lilith yet.  
"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity.”  
“Are you,” Dean took a deep breath, “It frustrates me when you say such reckless things.”  
“Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight,” Sam said to Dean.  
“And it frustrates me how quick you both are to pick a fight with each other,” Eva scowled.  
“Cobb salad for you,” The waitress handed Sam his salad, “Fries for you,” She gave Eva her fries, “And the tofu veggie burger for you,” Then to Dean.  
“Thank you,” Dean smiled, picking up his burger, Dean leaned in close to Sam, “It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight,” He took a bite of his burger, “Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!”  
“I am so sorry,” The waitress apologized, taking away Dean’s burger, “I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake!”  
xxx  
“Dean, they charge by the hour,” Eva complained as they pulled into the sleazy-looking motel.  
“Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds Sam at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?” Dean asked, as they parked.  
xxx  
Eva rolled her eyes as the three of them walked into their motel room, and set down bags of stuff. Dean zipped open the bag as Eva and Sam looked around, and placed hex bags around the room, “What are you doing?” Sam asked.  
“Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room,” Dean answered.  
“So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?” Sam questioned.  
“You’ll have Eva,” Dean pointed out, “And no research. I don't care what you do- use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica together on Pay-Per-View. Bond,” He shrugged.  
“What?” Eva huffed, “Why do I have to stay?”  
Dean looked at her, “We can’t leave him by himself, obviously.”  
“Oh, dude, come on,” Sam complained, Eva huffing as Dean pulled Sam’s laptop out of the bag.  
“Just call it a little insurance.”  
“What are you gonna do?” Eva asked, crossing her arms.  
“Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her,” Dean told her, then looked at both of them, “No homework. For either of you.”  
xxx   
Sam looked at Eva, who had fallen asleep on the motel bed; her jacket was slung against the chair, leaving her arms exposed. Sam eyed her sleeping form, admiring how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Her face was relaxed, and she didn’t look as angry or stressed out as she did when she was awake. Her lips formed an ‘o’ as she slept, and she had a light snore. He noticed how she always slept on her right side, and how she would curl up into a ball, holding herself. Walking up to her, he moved the blankets over her unconscious figure but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Opening the door, he looked at Chuck, “You wanted to see me?” Chuck asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, looking around before inviting him in. Shutting the door, Sam smiled nervously, “Thanks for coming.”  
xxx  
When Eva awoke, she didn’t even realize that Sam had burned the hex bags before she woke. As she sat up, Dean came in, slamming the door behind him, “Come on. We're getting out of here,” He grabbed the duffel bag.  
“What? Where?” Eva replied, tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.  
“Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town,” Dean answered, “I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out,” Dean looked around, confused, “Dude, where are all the hex bags?”  
Sam hesitated, “I burned them.”  
“You what?” Eva asked the same time as Dean, she stood up from the bed.  
“Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big ‘if,’” Sam began, but got interrupted from Dean.  
“No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet,” Dean told them both.  
“What?” Sam and Eva both asked.  
“Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us,” Dean answered.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay,” Eva nodded.  
“Okay. Let's get the hell out of here,” Dean said, Eva nodding in agreement.  
“No,” Sam shook his head.  
“Lilith is gonna slaughter you,” Dean stepped forward.  
“Maybe she will, maybe she won't.”  
“There is no ‘maybe,’ Sam, she’ll rip you to shreds,” Eva emphasized.  
“You think you can take her?” Dean asked, agreeing with Eva.  
“Only one way to find out, you guys, and I say bring her on,” Sam nodded.  
“Sam…”  
“You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side,” Sam looked at Dean, then Eva.  
“Yes, okay, yes!” Dean exclaimed.  
“We both do, Sam,” Eva told him, “This power of yours, it scares me. I’m scared of you, Sam, of what you can do. You are what I was born to kill,” She told Sam, trying to make him understand.  
“I know, Sam,” Dean interrupted what Sam was going to say, “The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?” Dean said, startling Sam as he looked up, “Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?”  
“What else did he tell you?” Sam asked, feeling forlorn. He didn’t like that Eva was scared of him, and he especially didn’t like that she wanted to murder him.  
“Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger,” Dean said, “We just don't know why, and we don't know how.”  
“It's not what you think,” Sam said.  
“Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss,” Dean walked to the door and grabbed his bag, before turning back to the other two, “Are you coming or not?”  
“No,” Sam shook his head.  
Eva sighed, “I’ll stay with bozo here, just in case something happens.”  
Dean nodded, before slamming the door behind him.  
xxx  
“I’ll be right back,” Eva pushed herself off the bed, “I’m going to grab a coke.” Leaving the motel room, she passed by a blonde woman in all black. After getting her soda, she tried opening the door to the room, noticing it was locked, “Open the door, Sam,” She called into the room.  
“We’re busy,” A feminine voice called back, causing Eva’s eyes to go wide.  
“Lilith,” She mumbled, before banging on the door and jiggling the handle. About ten minutes later of jiggling the handle and banging on the door, Dean and Chuck arrived, “It’s locked, and Lilith’s in there,” She told him, moving out of the way as Dean kicked down the door.  
“I am the prophet Chuck!” Chuck shouted as the Dean and Eva ran into the room with Chuck by their side.  
“You've got to be joking,” Lilith said, getting off of Sam as she approached Chuck.  
“Oh, this is no joke,” Dean smiled as the room began to shake, a white light pouring through the windows, “You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?”  
Lilith gave Sam one last look, before she fled the body of the dental hygienist.


	18. Chapter 18

Eva crawled out of the Impala, to see Sam brushing his teeth, “Mornin,’” She greeted with a yawn, stretching her arms in the air.  
Sam nodded in greeting, spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, “Morning.”  
Climbing onto the hood of the car, Eva sat, holding her legs to her chest as she stared at the view. Seconds later, Dean climbed out of the car, earning a ‘morning’ from both Eva and Sam.  
“Yeah, morning,” Dean nodded, “I'm starving. Let's get breakfast.”  
“Where?”Sam asked, looking back at Dean, “We're like two hours from anything.”  
“There’s a sandwich in the backseat,” Eva suggested, it was probably tuna, though.  
Dean turned around, rubbing a hand on his face. Leaning into the open car window, he grabbed the sandwich bag from the back. Opening it, he took a whiff before pulling away with a disgusted face, “It's tuna.”  
Eva looked at Dean, “I have kale chips in the trunk,” She suggested, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t like them.”  
Dean made a face and shook his head, “No thanks.”  
Eva only shrugged, when a sudden ringing from the car interrupted what she was about to say. Dean tossed the sandwich bag back into the backseat, before patting his body, searching for the phone. Leaning into the car, Dean opened the glove compartment and reached for the ringing phone; his dad's phone. Hitting his head on the hood of the car, he muttered a curse as he held the phone.  
“Isn't that Dad's phone?” Sam asked, spitting out the toothpaste foam.  
Dean didn’t answer, but instead flipped open the phone, “He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?” Eva watched as Dean spoke into the phone, “Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago,” There was silence, before Dean spoke again, “Who is this?” He asked. Eva heard someone over the phone, causing Dean to stare at the view in silence.  
xxx  
A van drove past the hunters as they exited the Impala, “Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real,” Sam said as Dean went to the trunk, Eva and Sam following him, reading a paper from an open folder, “Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout,” Dean pulled out some assorted weapons from the trunk, including Ruby’s knife as Sam continued to read from the file, “Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med.” Dean closed the weapons box, “Dean? You listening?” Sam asked.  
“This is a trap,” Was all Dean said as he walked past Sam and Eva into the diner.  
The three of them walked into the diner, each scanning different sides for a threat. Dean spotted an empty table with four chairs, and sat down, Sam next to him. Eva sat next to the empty seat where the boy, Adam, would sit. Sam thumped the journal and folder on the table, “Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out.”  
“Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him,” Dean shrugged.  
Eva rolled her eyes as the waitress walked over to their table, “Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's,” She smiled, handing them each a glass of water.  
“Thanks,” Sam smiled.  
“Can I,” She began, but got interrupted by Dean.  
“We're actually waiting on somebody.”  
Eva slapped Dean’s arm as the now annoyed waitress slapped menus down in front of them, “Thank you,” Sam tried saying, but she just kept walking away.  
“What are you-,” Eva asked as Dean poured her drink into the potted plant. Dean put the now empty glass between his knees, and began to pour holy water into the cup.  
“Holy water?” Sam asked.  
“Yup,” Dean nodded, screwing the cap back on the flask, “One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt,” Once the waitress that walked past them was out of sight, Dean set the glass in front of the empty chair, where Adam would be sitting.  
“And if he's not possessed?” Eva asked as Dean pulled out a felt wrapper, and began to unravel it. Sure, she was a bit suspicious of this Adam guy and she didn’t know what to believe. This was up to Sam and Dean to discuss and she was well out of her comfort zone.  
“Then he is a shapeshifter,” Dean answered, revealing silver utensils wrapped in the felt. Grabbing the silverware from Adam’s empty spot, Dean dropped the metal on the floor next to him and placed the actual silver there instead.  
“Hence the silver,” Sam said, placing the silver on top of the menu.  
“Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait?” Dean scoffed, “That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life.”  
Sam frowned, watching his brother who looked over at him, “What?” Sam looked away, “What?”  
“Dean...listen,” Sam opened the journal, “Here's an entry in Dad's journal,” Sam flipped through some pages, “From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born,” He looked at Eva, “Not only that, but turns out your parents were in on the case, as well.”  
“Coincidence,” Dean shrugged, as Eva made a face at the mention of her family.  
“Coincidence,” Sam nodded, “Next two pages of the journal—torn out.”  
“Dean, I know you don’t want to believe it but, it does kind of make sense,” Eva tried comforting the man.  
“You're not actually buying this, are you?” Dean asked, looking at Eva.  
Eva only shrugged as Sam answered, “Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible,” Sam waved the journal around, “I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk,” Sam put the journal away, “I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful.”  
“Which I’m sure you know a lot about,” Eva gave Dean a pointed look.  
“Well, now I’m thinking about Dad sex,” Dean shuddered, referring to what Sam said, “Stop talking.”  
“Maybe he slipped one past the goalie,” Sam shrugged.  
“Dude!” Dean exclaimed as the door’s bell chimed.  
Eva turned in her seat to see the young man who entered, as Sam looked up from where he sat. They watched as the man looked around, before Sam raised his hand, “Adam?”  
The young man looked over to see the three hunters, with Eva checking out a menu, “You Sam?” Adam asked, stepping closer.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “Uh, this is Dean,” He motioned to Dean, then to Eva, “And she’s Eva, Eva Specter.”  
Eva gave a small wave as Adam nodded at them in greeting, “Hey,” He sat in the chair next to Eva, and set his backpack down on the floor next to him, “Uh, we worked together,” Sam nodded.  
“How did he die?” Adam asked, his face contorting into confusion.  
“On the job,” Sam nodded.  
“He was a mechanic, right?” Adam’s brows furrowed.  
“A car fell on him,” Eva made up, quickly, then internally cringed at the terrible lie.  
“Hey, Adam. How you doing?” The waitress asked, smiling as she handed him a glass of water just before Dean snatched it away.  
“Oh, I’ll take that. I am very thirsty,” Sam frowned, and Eva just rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
Denise eyed Dean in irritation, before looking at Adam, “The usual, Adam?”   
Adam nodded, and Eva set down the menu, agitated at the lack of salad’s, “Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise,” As Denise left, Adam reached for the cup of holy water in front of him and took a sip, with the hunters watching carefully.   
“So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?” Sam asked as Adam wiped his mouth with his hand.  
“I don't even know,” Adam shook his head, “It's...a couple years.”  
“Why did you decide to call him now?” Sam asked, leaning forward.  
“I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got,” Adam said, Sam blinked in surprise, “My mom's missing.”  
“Really? I'm sorry,” Sam apologized, “Uh, for how long?”  
“It's tragic, really,” Dean said, tensely, “But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?”  
“'Cause John and me didn't really know each other,” Adam recalled, “Not until a few years ago, anyway.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff,” Adam said, looking at Sam.  
“What kind of stuff?” Dean asked.  
“My mom's a nurse, and Dad and some other guy came into the ER with a lady, pretty torn up,” Adam nodded, “Hunting accident or something. And I knew dad’s name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family.”  
“Yeah, well, who is these days?” Sam chuckled.  
“So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?” Dean questioned.  
“When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and- and after I begged her, God, twenty-four-seven, she finally called him,” Adam smiled, fondly, “God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night.”  
Denise came back to the table, setting a plate in front of Adam, “There you go.”  
Adam smiled up at her, “Thanks.”  
“Well, that's heartwarming.”  
Adam indicated to his food, “You mind?” He asked, glancing at each of the hunters.  
“Please, dig in,” Dean forced a smile.  
Adam nodded, taking the napkin out from under the silverware and set it on his lap, “He would swing by once a year or so,” Adam grabbed the knife and fork, Dean looked away, “You know, called when he could. But still… He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala,” Adam whistled.  
“Oh, this is crap,” Dean made a face, “You know what, you're lying,” He pointed at Adam.  
“No, I’m not,” Adam looked confused.  
“Uh, yeah, you are.”  
“I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?” Adam asked, offended.  
“We're John Winchester’s sons, that's who,” Dean said, pointing to him and Sam, “We are his sons.”  
Adam stared at Dean, then to Sam, and completely ignored Eva, causing her to frown, “I've got brothers?”  
“No, you don't have brothers,” Dean said, “Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here.”  
“I have never been hunting in my life,” Adam looked confused.  
“Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam, Eva,” Dean stood up, about to leave.  
“I can prove it!”  
xxx  
Dean held a framed picture, and Eva peaked over his shoulder to see it was a picture of John and Adam at a baseball game, both wearing caps, “He took you to a baseball game?”  
“Yeah, when I turned fourteen,” Adam nodded, “Dad was around for a few of my birthdays.”  
Sam held his father's journal, “September twenty-ninth, two thousand four. One word. 'Minnesota.’”  
“He took you to a freakin' baseball game?” Dean asked again, disbelieving.  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded, taking back the picture, “Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?”  
“Oh…” Dean made a sarcastic face.  
‘Adam, you said you called John because your mom was missing,” Eva asked, wanting to get to the point of their visit. Honestly, i f there wasn’t a case here she wouldn’t be interested in staying. She wanted her boys to get to know their new brother, but for some reason… she found him unsettling. Not to mention, this was their father's secret child that they just found out about and she wanted to stay away from all kinds of family-related drama.  
“Yeah.”  
“How long has she been gone?” Eva asked.  
“Three days.”  
“Who was the last person to see her?” Eva asked another question.  
“I’m sorry,” Adam looked at her, “Who are you if you aren’t his kid or coworker?”  
Eva blinked, “Their friend,” She stated, blandly, “Now can you answer the question?”  
Adam nodded, “Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday.”  
Dean was looking at the pictures as Eva interrogated Adam and came across a picture of John and Kate, who slightly resembled his own mother, “Did you call the police?” Sam asked.  
“Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could,” Adam answered, before pausing, “I should have been here.”  
“What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?” Dean asked.  
“That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything,” Adam sighed, “She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?”  
xxx  
Eva looked up as Dean and Sam joined her in the hallway, “You talk to the cops?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, then at Eva.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “Like Adam said.”  
“No leads on his mom,” Eva finished.  
“Shocker there,” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“But,” Eva paused, going through her papers, “We did find this,” Pulling out a newspaper, she handed it to Dean, “In nineteen ninety, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom.”  
“You think that's why our Dad came through here?” Dean asked, referring to him and Sam.  
“Probably,” Eva shrugged.  
“Check it out,” Sam grabbed the newspaper from Eva, and pointed to a very faint picture of their dad in the article, with Eva’s parents next to him.  
Dean nodded, “Alright, so he was hunting something. What?”  
“No idea,” Sam shook his head, “Those were the pages he threw out of the journal.”  
“Last month, the corpse snatching started up again,” Eva said, and held up three fingers, “Took three bodies from the local cemetery.”  
“So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back,” Dean said.  
“And, what, it's stepped up its game to fresh meat?” Sam questioned.  
“Kate’s missing and so is,” Eva flipped the page to reveal a man in large glasses, “The local bartender, Joe Barton.”   
Dean grabbed the photo from Eva, and went into Kate’s room where Adam sat, “Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?”  
“Uh, I don't think so. Why?” Adam questioned.  
The three hunters exchanged a look, a long pause ensued, “What?” Adam asked as Dean noticed the scratches under the bed.  
“Watch out,” Dean ushered Adam off the bed, and lifted the comforter. Looking under the bed, Dean stood, “Give me a hand with the mattress,” Dean said, grabbing one end of the mattress as Adam grabbed the other side. Once they moved the mattress, it revealed a large vent that they could see through the bed frame.   
“No,” Eva shook her head, already telling the boys she wouldn’t do it.  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look, before sighing and throwing up their fists. Sam threw out rock, while Dean picked scissors; Eva just shook her head at them, fondly. Dean huffed and threw his arms up, “Every time!”  
xxx  
Eva sat, curled up in a chair as she read through the newspaper, and Dean was cleaning through his shotgun. A abrupt knocking on the door caused Eva and Dean to look up, and Sam to open the door; Adam barged in and Dean covered his shotgun with a blanket.  
“Who the hell are you?” Adam asked.  
“Adam, hey,” Sam greeted, shutting the door behind Adam, “Take it easy.”  
“No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay?” Adam looked back at Sam, “My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three: well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?” There was silence, “Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard her,” He looked back at Eva, “Talking earlier: something about grave robberies.”  
“You're not mechanics,” Adam sighed, looking at Dean’s shotgun that peaked out from under the blanket, “I just want to know what's going on. Please.”  
“We're hunters,” Sam sighed.  
“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, as Eva huffed.  
“He deserves to know, guys,” Sam told them.  
“What do you mean, 'hunters?’”  
xxx  
“Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I’ve ever had, that's all real?” Adam asked, surprisingly taking it okay. Eva left it up to the boys to explain it to Adam, he was their brother, after all, so they should break it to him.  
“Godzilla's just a movie,” Dean chuckled.  
“Bigfoot isn’t real,” Eva said, trying to make it easier on the boy.  
“We hunt them,” Sam said, “So did Dad.”  
Adam nodded, “Okay.”  
“‘Okay? ‘That's it?” Dean scoffed, Eva’s eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as she looked at Adam.  
“What am I supposed to say?” Adam asked.  
“That we're liars, that we're crazy,” Dean suggested, “Nobody just says ‘okay.’”  
“Well, you're my brothers,” Adam said, “You're telling me the truth, right?”  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded.  
“Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom?” Adam questioned.  
“We aren’t sure,” Eva told Adam, standing up from her seat as she walked over to the boys, “Something's taking bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what it is.”  
“There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill,” Dean said.  
“You think maybe she might still be alive?” Adam asked.  
“No,” Eva stated, quite bluntly.  
“Oh,” Adam sighed, before looking up, “How can I help?”  
“You can't,” Dean stated, firmly.  
“This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in.”  
“No,” Dean said.  
“Dean, look, maybe,” Sam began.  
“He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like,” Sam tried to reason.  
“Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh?” Dean asked, turning to his younger brother, “Why do you think he ripped out the pages?”  
“Because-”  
“Because he was protecting him!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Dad's dead, Dean.”  
“That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay?” Dean asked, rhetorically, “And we are gonna respect his wishes.”  
“Do I get a say in this?” Adam asked.  
“No!” Dean yelled.  
“No,” Sam held up a finger, and turned back to Dean.  
Dean headed for the door, “Babysit the kid,” He turned to Eva, who stood to leave, “You too.”  
“Excuse me?” Eva asked, crossing her arms. He already knew she hated being ordered what to do, and he knew it.  
Dean sighed, “Please?”  
Eva huffed, “Fine,” And sat down on the bed next to Sam.  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked as Dean grabbed his jacket.  
“I'm going out!” Dean exclaimed, before leaving.  
Eva sunk slightly, setting her face in her hands as she sighed, “Is he always like that?” Adam asked.  
Sam laughed, “Welcome to the family,” Adam looked down at that, and Sam handed him his gun, after ejecting the clip, “Here. I'm gonna teach you a few things.”  
“Sam…” Eva warned, she didn’t want him to give the kid a gun; she got a bad vibe off of him.  
“Uh, Dean said…”  
“I know what Dean said,” Sam said to Adam, ignoring Eva’s warning. He held the unloaded gun out to Adam, “And I know what it's like to want revenge.”  
xxx  
Eva sat next to Sam as the two hunters cleaned their shotguns, while Adam practiced disassembling his, “Sam…” Adam trailed off, “How did dad really die?”  
“Demon,” Sam answered without looking up.  
“You hunted it down?” Adam looked up, “Got revenge?”  
“Dean killed it,” Sam answered.  
“So it's over for you,” Adam stated, causing Sam to look up at him.  
“It’s never over,” Sam answered, then the electricity crackled. Soon, the lights went out and a small rattling sound was heard.  
“What the…” Adam muttered, Eva hushed him.  
The three of them stood, “Stay here,” Eva murmured as both she and Sam grabbed their shotguns.  
After they loaded the shotguns, Eva and Sam made their way to the bathroom. Sam pointed his gun inside the bathroom as Eva held the gun behind him, covering his back, in case something decided to sneak up on him. Hearing a noise, Sam turned around as he and Eva aimed their guns to where it came from: the vent.  
“It's in the vents. Go!” Sam exclaimed, shooting the vent before the three of them hauled ass out of the room. They ran down the stairs and out of the motel, “Where’s your car?” Evas asked as they ran.  
“Over here,” Adam ran towards his truck.  
“Keys!” Sam ordered, Adam tossing them over to him.  
Adam and Eva headed towards the passenger side as Sam headed to the driver's seat. As Sam fumbled with the keys, something pulled him under the truck.  
“Sam!” Eva exclaimed, running to the other side of the car as Sam resisted the pull. The Impala pulled up and Eva looked at Dean as he ran out, “Dean, help!”  
Eva and Dean each grabbed one of Sam’s arms, and pulled him out from under the truck. Once Sam was free, Dean grabbed the shotgun and shot underneath Adam’s truck. All four them exchanged looks, before Adam flopped to the ground.  
xxx  
Eva and Sam leaned on the hood of the Impala, as Adam backed his truck out so they could see the grate that he parked over. Once Adam’s truck was out of the way, Dean approached the hole, aiming his shotgun into it.Bending down, Dean ran his finger along the edge, picking up some of the blood that sat there. Standing up, he walked past Sam and Eva,putting his shotgun away into his car.  
“I winged it,” Dean said, walking over to Sam, “Did you see anything?”  
“I didn't get a good look,” Sam shook his head.  
“What the hell is this thing?” Dean asked.  
“Why- who- should we go after it?” Adam asked.  
“No, no,” Dean shook his head, “In that maze? That thing's long gone.”  
“Alright, so, we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after,” Sam spoke, “Joe Barton, Adam's mom…”  
“And Adam,” Dean finished, “It was under his truck, just waiting for him.”  
Or for us… Eva thought to herself, before shaking her head at the thought.  
“It set a trap, and I walked right into it,” Sam sighed.  
“Doesn't matter. You're right,” Dean nodded, “There's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad and Eva’s parents. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son…”  
“All the people they knew in town,” Eva finished.  
“At least we know why it's back,” Dean said.  
“It wants revenge,” Adam said, earning a look from the hunters.  
xxx  
The door to Adam’s house opened, and the four humans entered, “Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road,” Dean ordered Adam, who flipped the lights on and headed upstairs.  
“We shouldn't leave,” Sam said, shaking his head as he sat at the kitchen table, thumping his leg down on the table.  
“Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one,” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I'm serious,” Sam nodded, Eva rolled her eyes, of course he was.  
“No, Sam,” Dean said, “We're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started.”  
“How?” Sam asked, holding out an ace bandage, “We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants.”  
“You… want to use him as bait?” Eva asked, crossing her arms.  
Sam nodded, “Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam; get him ready.”  
“He’ll die, Sam,” Eva tried telling him.  
“We could all die, Eva,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?”  
Sam gave Eva a look, before unravelling the ace bandage, and wrapping up his hurt ankle. Soon, Adam returned with his backpack, “I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. I want to do it.”  
Dean and Eva looked to Sam, who was looking at Adam.  
xxx  
Eva watched with crossed arms as Sam fired three gunshots into the makeshift target, with Adam paying close attention. Sam lowered the gun after getting bullseye twice in a row, with one just outside the center, “Whoa…” Adam breathed out.  
“She’s better,” Sam motioned to Eva, who smirked at the praise.  
“Yeah?” Adam asked, eyeing Eva.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, exchanging a look with a Eva, before clearing his throat, “It's easy. Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps.”  
“Yeah?” Adam asked again.  
“Go ahead,” Sam nodded, moving to behind Adam, who took the gun. Firing three times, each shot hit the sign, one in the center, and the other two fairly close on the outer rings. Eva looked at Dean, who was watching them as he leant against the Impala.  
“Beginners luck, right?” Eva heard Adam ask.  
“Nah, man. You're a natural. Good shooting,” Sam complimented, patting Adam on the back.  
“Thanks.”  
xxx  
“So, then we lit it on fire,” Sam finished his story, leaning forward. He and Adam sat in the kitchen, leaning back on their chairs, while Eva sat further away with Dean.  
“With a homemade flamethrower?” Adam asked in awe.   
“Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you,” Sam smiled lightly.  
“That is some job you got, man,” Adam smiled.  
“Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?” Sam asked, Adam nodded, “Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever,” Eva raised her eyebrow at that, “They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family.”  
Eva looked at Sam, her blood beginning to boil, “Sam,” Dean called, standing up, “I need to talk to you.” Eva followed Dean as he led Sam to the stairs, “What the hell was that?” Dean asked, pointing to Adam.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“'Hunting is life. You can't have connections. Not even friends!' Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us for Stanford. You hated Dad for saying that stuff, and now you're quoting him?”  
“Yeah, well, turns out Dad was right,” Sam answered.  
“Since when?” Dean asked.  
“Since always. Dean, when I look at Adam, you know what I see?”   
“A normal kid,” Dean answered.  
“No. Meat. Because the demons and monsters out there, that's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now I think I understand,” Sam spoke, “So we didn't have a dog and a white picket fence. So what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. Adam deserves the same.”  
“Oh, shut up, Sam,” Eva looked at Sam in disbelief, “God, you’re such an idiot. Are you even listening to yourself?”  
“You think I’m wrong?” Sam asked, looking at Eva.  
“I think it's too late for us,” Dean answered instead, “This is our life. This is who we are, okay? And it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance, man. He can go to school. He could be a doctor.”  
“What makes Adam so special?” Sam snapped.  
“What, are you jealous of the kid?” Dean asked.  
“Are you?” Sam asked. There was a pause.  
“Dean… all this… it's not real,” Sam shook his head, “The dad Adam knew: he wasn't real. The things out there in the shadows: they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day.”  
“Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay? But with Adam, he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed.”  
“He's a Winchester,” Sam said, “He's already cursed.”  
“No. No, whatever's hunting Adam, I’m gonna find it,” Dean told him.  
“You already looked everywhere, Dean.”  
“Well, then I’ll look again,” Dean said, before leaving.  
“Sam,” Eva said after a quiet minute, “If you’re not suppose to have friends, then what am I?” She asked, crossing her arms as she looked up at him.  
“Eva.” Sam gave her a smile, “You’re like my sister.”  
Eva’s mouth dropped as she looked at Sam, and then punched him in the arm, hard before walking away, seething.  
xxx   
After boarding up the doors and salting the windows, Eva, Sam, and Adam receded to Kate’s room, where the vent was left open, “Alright,” Sam said as they stood over the vent, “We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here.”  
A small creak sounded from another room and they all turned to the sound, “You were saying?” Adam spoke, looking at Sam.  
“Adam!” A feminine voice called, Sam and Eva looked at Adam, “Adam!”  
“Mom?” Adam called, as he turned to the door, “Mom!”  
“Adam!” The voice called again.  
“Adam!” The two hunters yelled as he took off, and ran after him, Sam grabbing his shotgun.  
“Mom,” Adam breathed, running forward to hold his mom.  
“Adam, wait!” Eva called to him as they arrived downstairs to see Adam and his mom.  
“It took me, but I got away,” Kate told her son.  
“It's okay,” Adam told her.  
“I got away,” Kate said as her son held her closer.  
Sam aimed the shotgun, “Adam, get away from her,” Eva ordered calmly.  
“Sam, what the hell?!” Adam looked at the man who held his mother at gunpoint.  
“She's not your mother!” Sam said.   
“Adam, who- what is going on?” Kate asked, looking up at her son.  
“Get away from him!” Sam yelled, his finger resting on the trigger.  
“What is going on?” Kate screamed.  
“You listen to me,” Sam turned to Adam.  
“It's really her, okay?” Adam said, looking at Sam.  
“There was too much blood,” Eva shouted as Sam pushed Adam away from his mom, “Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!” Adam snatched the shotgun from Sam.  
“Adam!” Kate shouted as Adam held the shotgun.   
“Shoot it!” Sam yelled.  
“He's crazy! Honey, it's me!” Adam pointed the gun at her, confused, then Sam, then Eva.  
“Look, Adam!”  
“Honey, it's me!” Kate cried.  
“That’s not her!” Eva shouted, “Shoot it! It's not human!”  
Adam looked scared for another second, before grinning and hitting Sam in the face with the butt of the gun, then Eva as she stayed still in shock.  
xxx  
Eva’s eyes fluttered open to see the female ghoul sitting on the edge of the table; Eva examined herself to see she was strapped down, and Sam was strapped to the table a few feet away, still unconscious. Eva tried yanking her arm, before glaring at the ghoul in front of her who was cleaning her nails with a knife, “Silver,” Eva scoffed, “No wonder it didn’t work, you’re ghouls.”  
“That’s racist,” The female ghoul frowned, waving the knife around. She turned to face Eva, and smelled the crook of her neck, “Mmm,” She hummed, “Fresh meat is so much better.”  
“God, I should have known,” Eva muttered, “It was the fresh kills that threw me off. You’re bottom feeders, your kind goes for the dead ones and takes on their form.”  
“And their thoughts. And their memories,” The male ghoul walked in, “Like Adam, for instance.”  
“Well, we are what we eat,” The female ghoul giggled.  
“Your monsters,” Sam groaned as he woke up, lifting his head up slightly to see they were trapped.  
“You know, you use that word a lot, Sam,” ‘Adam chastised, running his fingers along Eva’s scarred arms. The ghouls had removed Eva’s jacket, leaving her in just a tank top and shorts; her arms were all healed up from the angel incident, minus the new scars she’d have to live with. Removing his hand, the male ghoul dragged the knife along Eva’s arm, earning a sharp intake of breath from Eva, “But I don't think you know what it means,” ‘Adam’ finished, walking over to Sam as the other ghoul drank the blood from Eva’s wound.  
“Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam,” ‘Adam’ said, before shrugging, “Living, anyway.”  
“No. He was no monster,” ‘Kate’ said, running the knife along Eva’s chest, gently, “But the things that killed him were. Monsters named Annabel and Martin Specter, along with the help of John Winchester,” She said, stabbing the knife into Eva’s side, eliciting another gasp.  
“Leave her alone,” Sam exclaimed, struggling.  
“Or what?” ‘Kate’ scoffed as ‘Adam’ dug his finger in Eva’s wound, “You’ll kill us? Thanks to your daddy,” She looked at Eva, “And your parents. My brother and I grew up on our own,” She looked at the male, “At least we had each other.”  
“Like you and your brother and Eva. Inseparable.”  
Eva screamed as Adam twisted his finger inside her wound, before licking it all off his finger, “So, we’re going to kill the girl you love in return.”  
“What?” Sam asked, looking up at Adam. He didn’t love Eva… not like that anyway, but, it did kind of make sense. How he wanted to protect her, even though he knew she didn’t need to be protected. It explained a lot, like how beautiful he thought she was, and interesting, and smart. She was kick-ass and she knew it, sure, she was a little nerdy sometimes, but he loved that. But that could be because she was like a sister to him, right?  
“But it’s like you said, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family,” The male ghoul grinned.  
The female drank more of Eva’s blood as she grew weaker, “And for twenty years, we lived like rats.”  
“Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh,” ‘Adam’ sneered.  
“Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game?'” The female laughed.  
“And we knew just where to start,” The male grinned as he dug the point of the knife into Eva’s arm.  
“First, it was their cop friend, and then John’s slut, and then his son,” ‘Kate’ grinned.  
“Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead,” ‘Adam’ said, “And we were going to call Annabel and Martin, but then we heard the Specter girl was travelling with you two, so why not just kill their daughter instead?”  
“So I you and Dean will have to do instead,” ‘Kate’ looked at Sam.  
“Dean won't interrupt us this time,” The male grinned, “We're gonna feed on you nice and slow,” ‘Adam’ grinned at Eva, lightly running his finger along her pale face, “Like we did with Adam.”  
“Oh, and, by the way, he really was your brother,” The female looked at Sam as he struggled, staring at Eva in worry, “You should know that.”  
“He was still alive when we took our first bites.”  
“And he was a screamer,” ‘Kate’ nodded, as she and ‘Adam’ cut along Eva’s arms, letting her blood drip into the bowl on the floor.  
“Hey!” Dean shouted, appearing through the door. Eva struggled to keep her eyes open, to stay awake. She watched as Dean shot Adam in the shoulder, but that was the last thing she saw before passing out.  
xxx  
“You sure we should do this?” Sam asked, looking at his brother, then to the corpse that was wrapped in sheets, then to Eva, who was holding herself in the cold of the night.   
Dean opened a box of lighter fluid, “Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal,” Dean said, before sprinkling the fluid over the corpse that lie on the pyre, “Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one.”  
“Maybe we can bring him back,” Sam suggested, “Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor.”   
“No, “ Dean shook his head, and lit the corpse on fire, “Adam’s in a much better place now,” There was silence, “You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person.” Sam looked over at him, “I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now.”  
“I'll take that as a compliment,” Sam nodded.  
“You take it any way you want.”


	19. Chapter 19

“What’d he say, Dean?” Eva asked as the three hunters stepped through the warehouse, “What’s so important?”  
“If I knew, would I be here?” Dean asked, looking back at the girl. The three ascended up the flight of stairs, apparently Castiel had appeared in Dean’s dream and wanted them to meet him here, at this warehouse. Electricity crackled as the three reached the top of the stairs, “What the hell?”  
“It looks like a bomb went off,” Sam muttered, the three of them walked through the huge clutter, each of them holding a flashlight as they made their way through.  
“There was a fight here,” Dean mumbled, looking over at the trash.  
“Between who?” Sam asked, as Eva’s flashlight beam landed on a symbol that was written on the wall.  
“Check it out,” Eva said.  
“Look familiar?” Dean asked, nudging Eva.  
“Yeah, it does,” Sam said, as Eva nodded.  
“Anna had Eva use something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield,” Dean said, in case his brother forgot.  
“So, what? Cas was fighting angels?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know,” Dean sighed, turning around. The three hunters shined their lights all throughout the warehouse, until Dean spotted a familiar figure, “Guys,” He called, walking closer, “Cas?” He called as he got closer, “Hey, Cas,” Dean ran up to the man, and shook him awake.  
“What's...?” Castiel sat up as more electricity crackled, “What's...? What's going on?”  
“Just take it easy,” Eva told him, helping him sit up, “Take it easy.”  
“Oh. No,” Castiel shook his head as he sat up.  
“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked.  
“Ugh. Castiel,” Cas shook his head, looking up at the hunters, “I'm not Castiel. It's me.”  
“‘Me’ who?” Eva asked.  
“Jimmy,” Castiel- er, Jimmy said, “My name's Jimmy.”  
“Where the hell is Castiel?” Dean asked.  
“He's gone.”  
xxx  
After Sam, Dean, and Eva got Jimmy some grub, they took him back to their motel. Jimmy sat in front of them, scarfing down his hamburger as the three sat in front of him, “You mind slowing down?” Dean asked, watching the man devour his burger, “You're gonna give me angina.”  
“I'm hungry,” Jimmy defended himself.  
“When's the last time you ate?” Sam asked.  
“I don't know. Months,” Jimmy shrugged, before continuing to eat his burger, “Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!”  
“What the hell happened back there? Sam asked, “It looked like an angel battle royale.”  
“All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh... I woke up and I was just,” Jimmy took another bite, “You know, like, me again.”  
“So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?” Dean asked.  
“I really don't know,” Jimmy shook his head.  
“You remember anything about being Castiel?” Eva asked, looking at the man, “Anything at all?”  
“Yeah, bits and pieces,” Jimmy nodded, “I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet.”  
“Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun,” Dean said.  
“Understatement,” Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
“Cas said he wanted to tell us something,” Dean began, “Please tell me you remember that.”  
Jimmy shook his head, “Sorry.”  
“Come on, what do you know?” Dean asked.  
“My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois.”  
xxx  
“So, what do we do?” Eva asked as she leaned against the Impala. She stood outside with Sam and Dean while Jimmy was instructed to stay inside the motel room while they talked.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, looking at Eva in confusion, “The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home.”  
“I don't know about that, Dean,”Sam said, “He's the only lead we got.”  
“He doesn't know anything,” Dean told them.  
“Are you 100 percent about that?” Sam asked.  
“You think he's lying?” Dean asked, looking at both of them, “What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?”  
“Maybe he doesn't even know what he knows,” Eva told him, “Let’s just take him to Bobby’s, and call a psychic.”  
“Or hell, maybe Cas will just drop back into him,” Sam suggested, agreeing with Eva.  
“I don't know, guys,” Dean said.  
“Dean, back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out,” Sam said, as Dean shook his head, “What?”  
“You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?”   
“You think we don't want to help him?” Sam asked, “Eva and I are just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor.”  
“How?”  
“Dean,” Eva reasoned, “If we want to question him, I’m sure the demons do, too. He’s a target.”  
Dean sighed in defeat, she was right.  
xxx  
“The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?” Jimmy exclaimed, mostly looking at Eva. She had dropped the bomb rather bluntly as soon as they reentered the room, not really seeing a reason why they should sugar coat it.  
“There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back,” Dean answered, a little annoyed that Eva just put it out there.  
“What? From who?” Jimmy asked in disbelief..  
Dean hesitated, so Eva answered instead, “Demons.”  
“Come on, that's crazy,” Jimmy exclaimed, “What do they want with me?”  
“I don't know, information, maybe?”  
“I don't know anything!”  
“Look, we believe you, but do you think demon’s will?” Eva narrowed her eyes slightly,  
“Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home,” Jimmy said.  
“We understand,” Sam nodded.  
“I don't think that you do understand,” Jimmy emphasized, “I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?”  
“Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us,” Sam told him.  
“How long?” Jimmy asked.  
Sam hesitated, “We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”  
Jimmy shook his head, and walked to the door, but was blocked by Eva and Sam, “Where do you think you’re going?” Eva asked, crossing her arms.  
“To see my wife and daughter, okay?”  
“No, you're not,” Eva shook her head.  
“You're just going to put those people in danger,” Sam told him.  
“So, what, now I'm a prisoner?” Jimmy asked.  
“Harsh way to put it,” Sam shrugged.  
“But, basically, yeah.”  
xxx   
“Dean. Would you hurry up?” Sam snapped as he and Eva each packed a bag. Dean laughed, entering the main room, “Sorry, uh, this is funny to you?”  
“Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip?” Dean laughed, “Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?”  
“I was getting a Coke,” Sam lied.  
“Was it a refreshing Coke?” Dean joked.  
“Can we just go, please?”  
xxx  
Eva jumped slightly as Anna appeared with her in the backseat, “Hey, guys,” The angel greeted. Dean jerked the wheel in surprise, causing the Impala to swerve before he got it back under control, "Smooth.”  
“You ever try calling ahead?” Dean snapped, driving.  
“I like the element of surprise,” Anna shrugged, as Eva pushed up her glasses.  
“Well, you look terrific,” Dean grinned.  
“Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean,” Anna shook her head, “You let Jimmy get away?”  
“Talk to ginormo here,” Dean motioned to Sam.  
“Sam. You seem different,” Anna noticed.  
“Me? I don't know,” He chuckled, “A haircut?”  
“That's not what I'm talking about,” Anna said, giving Sam a meaningful look, as he looked away, Anna looked at Dean, “So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?”  
“Why? What's going on?” Dean asked.  
“It's Cas. He got sent back home,” Anna said, “Well, more like dragged back.”  
“To heaven? That's not a good thing?” Dean questioned, confused.  
“No,” Anna shook her head, “That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off.”  
“Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important,” Dean told her, hoping she knew what he’d have to say.  
"What?” Anna asked, surprised.  
“I don't know,” Dean shrugged.  
“Does Jimmy know?” Anna asked.  
“I don't think so,” Dean shook his head.  
“You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge,” Anna said, “You gotta find out for sure.”  
“That's why we're going to get Jimmy,” Eva said, pushing up her glasses.  
"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already.”  
xxx  
Hearing screams come from the house, Eva snatched Ruby’s knife up before the boys could even blink. Sending them a wink, they ran inside Jimmy’s house. Luckily, no one noticed them enter and Eva cut the male demon’s neck with the magic knife, killing him instantly. The female quickly stood, about to attack them when Sam held her back with his mind, holding his hand up as he did, he began to exorcise her as he yelled at everyone else, “Go! Get them out of here!”  
“Go, go,” Dean and Eva yelled, motioning the other humans out of the house.  
The three other humans left the house, leaving just the three hunters. Sam’s hand was still raised as he tried to exorcise her. The demon smirked, “Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?”  
“No, but I can,” Dean exclaimed, snatching the knife from Eva. He was about to stab the demon, when she smoked out of the woman’s body. The three hunters exchanged a look, before they all ran outside to Jimmy and his daughter, “Where's your wife?”  
“Right here,” The woman called, running over to them.  
“Let's go,” Dean nodded as they all piled into the Impala.  
xxx  
The three hunters stood outside the Impala with Jimmy, while his wife and child were huddled into the backseat, “You were right,” The man sighed.  
“I'm sorry we were,” Dean apologized.  
“I'm telling you, I don't know anything,” Jimmy told them.  
“I don't think they're inclined to believe you,” Dean said.  
“And even if they did, you're a vessel,” Sam said, “They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick.”  
“Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous,” Dean said.  
“I’ll say it again,” Eva began, a little softer than last time, “You’ll put them in danger. You need to stay with us,” She told him, trying not to sound harsh.  
“How long?” He asked, “And don't give me that ‘cross that bridge when we get to it’ crap.”  
“Don’t you get it?” Sam asked, but Eva interrupted.  
“Forever,” She told him, “They will never stop,” She said, all gentleness from earlier was gone, “You can’t be with them, I’m sorry, I am.”  
“So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head,” Sam told the man, it was his turn to be blunt, “And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home.”  
“Well, don't sugarcoat it, you two,” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“We’re just telling him the truth, Dean,” Sam said.  
Eva shrugged, “Someone has to.”  
The three hunters walked away as Dean went to speak to his wife and daughter until they were out of earshot. They watched as Jimmy spoke to his wife, and as it ended with a tight hug.  
xxx   
Eva watched from the backseat of the Impala as Jimmy said goodbye to his family, and looked out the window as Jimmy climbed into the Impala.  
xxx   
When Jimmy fell asleep, Dean looked to Sam, “What the hell happened back there?”   
“What?” Sam asked.  
“You practically fainted trying to gank a demon,” Dean answered.  
“Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy,” Sam rephrased.  
“Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair,” Dean said, “Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number three?”  
“What do you want me to say about it, Dean?” Sam asked as he drove.  
“Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place,” Dean started, “I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just, you're scaring me, man.”  
“I'm scaring myself,” Sam murmured. Hearing his phone ring, Sam picked it up, holding it to his ear, “Hello?” He paused, “Who is this?” There was another pause as Sam handed the phone to Jimmy, “Hey. It's your wife.”  
“Amelia?” Jimmy asked into the phone, there was a silence as Jimmy sat up straight, “Oh, my God.”

“Alright, they're expecting you to come alone,” Dean said as they all climbed out of the Impala, “That's exactly what you're gonna do.”  
“We'll work our way through the catwalks,” Sam said, “We'll be right behind you.”  
“All you gotta do is stay calm and stall,” Dean instructed, “Let us do our job.”  
“You want me to stay calm?” Jimmy asked, turning to them, “This is my family we're talking about.”  
“Listen to me, this will work.” Dean said, “You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?” Jimmy asked, taking a breath as he walked away from the hunters.  
Sam turned to the other two, “There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap.”  
“Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan,” Dean said.  
xxx  
Eva tried yanking her arm back from the male demon that held her hostage, she grunted as the demons pulled her, and the two other hunters, into the main room of the warehouse, “Nice plan, Dean,” Eva said, looking over at him.  
“Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000,” Dean retorted.  
“Got the knife?” The female demon in Amelia’s body asked, just as the demon holding Sam pulled it out, “And you know what's funny?”  
“You wearing a soccer mom?” Dean joked.  
“Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel,” She sighed, “Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap.”  
“Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go,” Sam said.  
“Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies,” Amelia’s body grinned, as she pulled out a gun. Shooting Jimmy in the gut, she looked at her henchmen, “Waste Little Orphan Annie,” She ordered, before leaving the room.  
An extra demon nodded at that, picking up a pipe. Walking past a bleeding Jimmy, he walked straight towards Claire. He swung the pipe down on her, but she ended up catching it, and pressed a hand to his forehead, successfully exorcising him. Using the distraction, Eva flipped the demon holding her, as did Sam and Dean. They each fought against the demons that previously held them. As they fought, Claire burned the ropes holding her, and walked to Jimmy.  
“Castiel,” Jimmy mumbled, staring up at the man who was inside his daughter.  
Sam managed to grab the knife, and just stared at the demon's neck as he fought against it. Dean and Eva were getting pummeled by their demons, until Claire stepped up to Dean’s and pressed her hand against the demon’s forehead, exorcising him. Then, she did the same to the demon that was beating on Eva. Sam left a small cut in the demon's neck, and bent down, drinking it’s blood. He sat up nd turned around, just in time for everyone else to stare at him in horror, Eva taking a terrified step back. Sam turned back to the demon, and stabbed it straight through its heart. As Amelia ran over to him, Sam sat up, holding his hand out as he exorcised her; the black smoke pouring out of her mouth. Dean and Eva ran over to Amelia to help her up, as they kept their eyes on Sam. Claire walked over to Jimmy as he was dying, still clutching his gunshot wound.  
“Of course we keep our promises,” Castiel, in Claire’s body, said, “Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy.”  
“No. Claire?” Jimmy cried.  
“She's with me now,” Castiel/Claire comforted him, “She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours.”  
“Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please,” Jimmy cried, not wanting his little girl to suffer the same fate he has.  
The three hunters and Amelia approached the other two, but stopped as they saw them speak, “I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age,” They told Jimmy, “If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it.”  
“It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me,” Jimmy cried.  
“As you wish,” They nodded, touching Jimmy’s face. A bright light poured from Jimmy’s face, as Claire dropped to her knees. Castiel, now back in Jimmy’s body, walked over to the three hunters as Amelia ran over to her daughter, checking up on her.  
“Cas, hold up,” Dean stopped him as he began to walk away, “What were you gonna tell me?”  
“I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you,” Castiel said, before walking away.  
xxx  
Eva stared out the back window as the rain pounded on the grass, the sound of rain calmed her as she stared. Suddenly, Sam spoke, “All right, let's hear it.”  
“Hear what?” Eva asked.  
“Drop the bomb, guys,” Sam told them, “You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing. Both of you.”  
“I'm not gonna take a swing,” Dean told him, “Neither of us will.”  
“Then scream, chew me out,” Sam suggested, turning to Eva, “I know you want to.”  
“I'm not mad, Sam,” Dean sighed, “And neither is Eva.”   
The two head already talked about it, without Sam. They were both just disappointed in him, and Eva was just too upset to even look at him, much less talk to him. But, they had come up with a plan, with Bobby’s help, of course, “Come on. You guys aren’t mad?”  
“Nope,” Dean shook his head.  
“Right. Look, at least let me explain myself,” Sam started.  
“Don’t, Sam,” Eva mumbled, unmoving as she stared out the window.  
“We don’t care,” Dean finished.  
“You don't care?” Sam asked, turning to look at Dean, “Both of you?”  
“What do you want us to say, that we’re disappointed?” Dean asked ,glancing at Sam, “Yeah, we are. But, mostly, we’re just tired, man. We’re done. We are just done.”  
There was silence in the car, until Sam’s phone disturbed it, “Hey, Bobby,” Sam spoke into the phone,   
“What's going on?” Sam hung up, and looked at his brother.  
“What'd he say?” Dean asked.  
xxx  
“Well, thanks for shaking a tail,” Bobby said as they walked in the basement.  
“Yeah, you got it,” Dean nodded as Sam opened the door to the panic room.  
“Go on inside. I wanna show you something,” Bobby said, as Sam walked in.  
“All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?” Sam asked as he stood in the center of the room.  
“You are, Sam,” Eva told him, shutting the door on him as she locked it, “This is for your own good,” She told him through the door.  
“Guys?” Sam called through the door, banging on it, “Hey, hey. What?” Bobby latched the window shut, “This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be pretty short.

Eva, Dean, and Bobby all sat in Bobby’s living room, and Bobby poured each of the hunters a shot of whiskey, “Stop! Stop!” They heard Sam yell out in pain.  
Eva sighed, “How much longer, Bobby?” Eva asked.  
“Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual,” Bobby looked around for a book, before looking back up at Eva, “Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it,” Bobby said just as the phone rang, he picked it up, “Hello… Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you.”  
“What's up with Rufus?” Dean asked.  
“He knows,” Bobby told them.  
“I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important.”  
xxx  
Sam sat up from where he lay, and looked around the room, until he spotted Eva standing in front of him without her jacket on, “Eva,” Sam smiled, sitting up, she’s probably in here to let him out.  
“Sam,” Eva smiled, moving to sit next to him. She gently pushed him down until he lay back, slightly confused, “I know you’ve thought about this, Sam,” She whispered into his ear as she pressed herself into him, “About me,” She murmured, gently laying a kiss on his neck. She sat up, and straddled Sam as he sat, “Those are some pretty dirty dreams, Sammy,” She chuckled, setting her hands gently on his chest, “But what can I say? You’re in love.”  
Eva sighed, and sat up, continuing to straddle Sam as he spoke, “Wait, what do you mean ‘love?’”  
“Are you stupid?” Eva asked, crossing her arms, “You love me. You’ve been in love with me for a while now,” She paused, “Or, her, I guess, considering I’m a hallucination.”  
“What?” Sam asked, disbelieving.   
“God, you’re an idiot,” Eva rolled her eyes, “You don’t think of her as a sister. Brother’s don’t imagine their sisters in the shower. If it helps, she’s in love with you, too. Why do you think she was so upset when you called her your sister?” Eva chuckled, and then frowned, “You need to tell her. Do you want her to end up with that douchebag, Jackson?” The hallucination made an irritated face at that. Sam’s eyes widened in realization as he fell back into the bed. It was true… he did love her. It all made sense now; he loved how much she hated the color yellow; she refused to wear it, and even refused to eat it. He loved how she scrunched up her nose in disgust, or how she scrunched it up when she pushed up her glasses. He loved how she smelled, it was a mixture of peaches and vanilla, and it was amazing. He loved how blunt she could be, and how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. It explained why it bothered him that she slept with his brother.  
Sam immediately sat up, and banged on the door. He had to tell her, “Eva!” He shouted, “Eva!”  
About a minute later, the latch opened to reveal Eva’s beautiful green eyes, “What, Sam?” She asked, looking at him.  
“I need to tell you something,” He breathed, staring at her through the little window, “I love you, Eva.”  
Eva was quiet for a good ten seconds, before her eyes narrowed, slightly moistened, “Screw you, Sam,” Eva hissed, “I can’t believe you’re taking advantage of me just so you can get out. God, Sam, you’re such a dick,” She snapped at him, slamming the latch shut.  
xxx  
“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?” Bobby asked as Dean just relayed what happened with Castiel.  
Dean looked at Bobby, “What? Do you prefer sucker?” Eva asked from the couch she was stretched out on.  
“After everything you said about them, now you trust them?” Bobby asked.  
“Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less,” Dean said, “I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan.”  
“Then why in the hell did you,” Bobby began as Dean interrupted.  
“Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?”  
“I see your point,” Bobby nodded. The three hunters paused, not hearing anything, “You hear that?”  
“Yeah, that's a little too much nothing,” Dean commented. Eva sat up and the three of them ran down into the basement. Bobby opened the latch and the three of them each snuck a look inside to Sam having a seizure.  
“What if he's faking?” Dean asked.  
“Think he would?” Eva asked.  
“I think he'd do anything,” Dean remarked, just as Sam was slammed against the wall by an invisible force.  
“That ain't faking,” Bobby remarked as they rushed inside and grabbed Sam. Holding the man, they held him down to the mat.  
“We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety,” Bobby looked up at the other two hunters, “uys? You with me? Guys! Before he has another fit.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with,” Dean nodded.  
xxx  
“I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?” Bobby asked, as Eva sat down on the couch with Dean standing right next to her.  
“Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him,” Dean stated.   
“No, it isn't,” Bobby shook his head, “We are.”  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him,” Bobby said, “Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If- if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer.”  
Eva nodded, “I agree with Bobby, Dean. We can’t keep doing this to him.”  
There was silence, “No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it,” Dean said.  
“And if he dies?” Bobby asked.  
“Then at least he dies human!” Dean exclaimed, earning a worried look from Eva, Dean was silent. He looked at them, “I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster.”  
xxx  
Bobby, Dean, and Eva rushed downstairs into the basement as Bobby and Dean opened the door to the panic room, “How the hell did he get out?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.  
“Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps,” Bobby told them, motioning to the broken traps on the floor.  
“Demons?” Dean asked, there was a quiet minute, “Ruby.”  
“That'd be my guess,” Bobby shrugged.  
“How did she even touch the door?” Dean asked.  
“You think she's got the mojo?” Bobby answered with a question.  
Eva sighed, “I didn’t think so.”  
“What difference does it make?” Bobby asked, “How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to.”  
“Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby,” Dean nodded.  
“Why?” Eva asked, looking at him.  
“'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list,” Dean answered.  
“I thought you were on call for angel duty,” Bobby said.  
“I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch,” Dean nodded as they left the room.  
“One thing,” Bobby stopped him, “Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find.”  
Dean snorted, “We’ll see.”  
xxx  
“Police found my car,” Bobby told the other two hunters as he walked up to them, Dean was fixing up a car that Eva was leaning against, “Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota.”  
“He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?” Dean asked.  
“Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes,” Bobby nodded.  
“What was the other one?” Eva asked.  
“White ‘05 Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign.”  
“You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did,” Dean stood up, wiping his hands off.  
“You think?” Bobby asked.  
“I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick.  
“Dean, wait,” Eva stopped him, “I think I’ll just stay back here with Bobby,” She nodded, crossing her arms.  
“Okay,” Dean nodded, “Yeah, okay.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

“Dean?” Bobby called to the man who stared out the window, “Dean! You listen to a word I said?”  
“Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him,” Dean muttered.  
“Don't make me get my gun, boy,” Bobby threatened.  
Dean turned around to face Bobby, “We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?”  
“I know you're pissed,” Bobby tried to reason, “And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your,” Dean interrupted.  
“Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?” Dean asked, looking at Bobby. Eva leaned against the table, next to Bobby.  
“He’s your brother, Dean,” Eva tried to reason, “And I know you’re pissed, I would be, too, but-.”  
“Eva,” Dean interrupted, “I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened.”  
“Try again, Eva ordered him, “And telling him to leave doesn’t exactly make one want to stay.”  
“It's too late,” Dean shook his head.  
“No such thing,” Bobby told him.  
“No, damnit!” Dean exclaimed, kicking a chair, “No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again,” Dean sat down, “Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants.”  
“You don't mean that,” Bobby looked at him.  
“Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was,” Dean muttered, Eva’s eyes narrowed at Dean.  
“Oh, shut up, Dean!” Eva exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table, “My sister is dead! Do you know how fucking pathetic you sound right now? Oh, boo hoo, I’m so sorry your brother hurt your feelings, at least he’s fucking alive!” Eva shouted at him, kicking the desk as she fell into the chair.  
“Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?” Bobby asked, fuming, as he looked at Dean, “Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!”  
“I told him, ‘you walk out that door, don't come back’ and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!” Dean yelled back.  
“Poor baby,” Eva scoffed, “My dad’s last words to me were ‘get the hell out of my house, you dirty, little whore!’”  
“You sound like a whiny brat,” Bobby spat, “No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward.”  
“My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?” Dean asked, looking at Bobby.  
“He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him,” Bobby nodded, “Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was,” Dean scoffed, “So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him.”  
Dean stared at Bobby another second, before turning around. Eva opened her mouth to speak, when Dean suddenly disappeared, “What the hell…” Eva muttered, turning back to Bobby.  
“Angels,” Bobby huffed.  
xxx  
Eva paced throughout Bobby’s as Castiel and Dean appeared, “What?” Eva asked, as Castiel grabbed her shoulder before she could say anything, zapping them out of there as they arrived at Chuck’s house.  
“Wait. T- t- this isn't supposed to happen,” Chuck shook his head, looking at them in fear. Putting his phone down in shock, he spoke into the phone again, “No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back.”

“St. Mary's?” Dean asked, looking at Chuck, “What is that, a convent?”  
“Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story,” Chuck shook his head.   
“Yeah, well,” Castiel glanced at Dean, then to Eva, “We're making it up as we go.”  
All of a sudden, the whole room began to rumble, and it was accompanied by a great, white light pouring into the house.  
“Aw, man! Not again! No!” Chuck cried.  
“It's the Archangel,” Castiel said, looking straight at Eva and Dean, “I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!” Castiel exclaimed, slapping Dean and Eva on the forehead, transporting them to the convent.  
xxx  
Dean and Eva appeared in an empty hallway of the convent, they glanced at each other before the ran down the halls, “Why am I here again?” Eva asked as they ran.  
“To help stop Sam,” Dean yelled back. Eva only nodded, and they ran down the halls some more, “If he kills Lilith, he breaks the final seal!”  
“God dammit,” Eva murmured, continuing to run.  
“Sam,” Eva breathed, spotting Sam with Ruby and Lilith in a large room. Grabbing Dean’s wrist, they down the hall so they could catch up to him. By the time they reached the door, it slammed on them, the last thing they saw was Ruby’s smirking face.  
“Sam!” Dean and Eva yelled, both of them banging on the door,  
“Sam, please,” Eva yelled, kicking the door as she punched it, “Dammit,” She murmured, continuing to bang on it.  
Dean and Eva both grabbed a nearby candelabra, and began to pound on the door with them, “This is all my fault,” Eva grunted with each word, hitting the door harder as she spoke.  
“What?” Dean looked at her, continuing to hit the door with the large candelabra.  
Eva sighed, and continued to hit the door with less strength, “He told me he loved me,” She admitted, “I told him to go screw himself,” She glared at the door, and hit it one last time with the heavy candelabra she held, only for the door to fall open. Dean drew the knife, both him and Eva glaring at Ruby.  
“You're too late,” Ruby smirked, turning around to face Dean and Eva.  
“We don't care,” Dean shook his head, both hunters advanced on the demon; Sam stood up from where he sat, and wrapped his arms around Ruby, holding her in place. Dean made eye contact with the demon, before plunging the knife into her chest. She flickered with light, before crumbling to the floor.  
“Dean,” Sam looked up at his brother, brokenly, “I’m sorry.”  
A bright light shot out of the floor as the blood from Lilith finished it’s pattern on the floor. The two brothers grabbed each others jackets, as Eva grabbed a hold of Sam’s jacket, his arm snaked around her, holding her to him as the light grew stronger.  
“Sammy, let’s go,” Dean said.  
“Dean... he's coming,” Sam stated, the three hunters exchanged a look, the light began to blind them. The three hunters ran towards the door but it shut as soon as they reached it; they began to bang on the door, and Eva noticed the light poking holes through the door. Eva let out a small scream at the high pitched noise that filled their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
